Look Who's Talking
by Kimmi G
Summary: AU. Everything was going perfectly in Rachel's life. Her career was taking off and she was in love - with a married man who was also her boss -, what could be better? And then two lines appeared on a pregnancy test. *Based on the movie Look Who's Talking*
1. Part One

**Author's Note:** I'm not American but I have tried to Americanise this story as much as possible because the characters are American. I may miss some spellings and I'm sorry for that. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I've been enjoying writing it.

* * *

><p>The theatre was completely deserted, just two people on the stage. Rachel Berry was an up and coming actress who was just about to make it big after a few years in the background and then supporting roles and Jesse St. James was the hottest Broadway director around and he'd had an excellent career on the stage before that as well before he'd had to stop because of health concerns. He had legions of fans, was definitely very attractive and he knew it. He was the love of Rachel Berry's life and he said he loved her too.<p>

The only problem was that he was married and had two children.

"Wait, let me think about this. I think we've got a block here." Rachel complained, going through the number she was helping him to put together for the leads and trying to think of a way to make it flow better. Jesse watched her with a slight smirk on his face as she twirled and moved into a pose, a satisfied smile on her face at having worked through her block. He got up and headed over to her, wrapping his arms around her back and kissing her neck. Rachel blushed and looked around the stage, hoping that no one was around to see. "Jesse." She said warningly but he merely grinned, continuing to kiss her neck.

"C'mon Rachel, no one's around." He reminded her, walking her off stage and to one of the dressing rooms that was still going empty at the moment.

"What about Sunshine? Do you promise you're going to leave her? For **real **this time?" It was a fair question and one she'd been asking him since they'd started this fling a couple of years before. He kept telling her that he loved her and wanted to be with her so she didn't understand why he hadn't left his wife yet.

"Rachel, you **know **I've got to keep Sunshine happy right now for the play. We'd be **ruined **if I left her, it wouldn't be right for the show if I left her now." His wife was the show's lead actress. The two had been together forever, since high school where they'd met when she'd come to America from the Philippines as an exchange student. They'd made it big together and they were the darlings of the stage together. "And Barbara had a nightmare the other night that I was going to leave them so the timing would be **really bad**." He told her, making excuses again, and she huffed, pushing him away.

"I don't think it's too much to ask you to choose either me or her." She complained and felt justified to be telling him this. If he didn't choose her then she felt like she could move on but he continued to tell her that he loved her and that she was the only woman for him, not his wife, and she couldn't help but fall for it over and over again. She really did love him and wanted him to choose her.

"I love you, Rachel." He told her seriously, stepping closer to her again and kissing her. "We're alike, you and I, you're **perfect **for me." He added and the words turned her to mush, just like they always did. "And if I don't kiss you right now I think that I could very well die. **Die**, Rachel." He told her, looking completely serious, so she surged towards him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"But you **will **leave her, right? **Eventually**?" She mumbled into his lips and he chuckled.

"Of course." He assured her. "You're Rachel Berry, why **wouldn't **I leave my wife for you if I could?" He asked, even though her name didn't mean anything right now. Those were definitely the right words, she pulled him down on top of her on the couch in the dressing room, tearing at his clothing.

A few weeks later Rachel was in the middle of a number for the show in rehearsals. Sunshine was front and centre and Rachel was in the background. The sight turned Rachel's stomach, especially when Jesse moved up behind his wife to help her with a dance position that Rachel had come up with for the show and could do effortlessly but Sunshine was having trouble with. Suddenly she felt the need to **actually **throw up and stopped what she was doing to run off the stage and to the toilet off stage to empty to contents of her stomach.

**That **was new, actually **physically **being sick when she saw Sunshine and Jesse together instead of just **feeling **sick about it.

"Rach, are you okay?" Santana, Rachel's best friend asked, walking into the toilet. Santana and Rachel were pretty much polar opposites but their friendship surprisingly worked. Rachel was one of the few people Santana was caring with, although that definitely hadn't been the case in the beginning, and she calmed Rachel down a bit. She was also the one most people would see as having an affair with a married man over Rachel even though the reverse was true.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling well, I guess." She told her and Santana nodded, moving next to her to check her makeup in the mirror.

"**I'd **feel like puking **too **if I had to see the man I'm doing the horizontal mambo with grinding up on his wife." She said dryly and Rachel squealed, clasping her hand over her friend's mouth.

"Oh my God, be **quiet**. Don't **talk **about that here." She hissed, making the Latina roll her eyes. No one was around so she didn't see the problem. "And he wasn't **grinding up on her**, as you so colourfully put it, he was showing her how to do the move." She added, crossing her arms over her chest. Santana snickered.

"Rach, we have a **choreographer **for that. The **director **really doesn't need to do that." She pointed out and Rachel frowned. She knew that, of course, but Jesse wasn't just **any **director.

"Not all that many directors have the **experience **and **training **Jesse does." She argued, making Santana roll her eyes again. "Come on, we need to get back out there." She told her, grasping her friend's wrist and tugging her.

"Sunny has her bitch face on, just warning you." Santana warned her and Rachel nodded, steeling herself against what she knew she'd be walking into. She really couldn't blame the other woman for being upset that one of the other cast members had run off stage like that, if she was the lead she'd be the same way.

"Berry, everything okay?" Jesse asked, giving her a look and trying to remain professional. She beamed brightly at him and nodded.

"I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me." She told him and he nodded.

"I hope that's the case. I don't want to have to **replace you **because you're **pregnant **or something." Sunshine said with a sniff and Rachel chuckled.

"Pregnant, no that's not the case." She assured the other woman but Sunshine rolled her eyes, really not caring.

The only thing was that now that the idea was in her head she couldn't seem to shake it. She mentally checked her inner calendar and realised that she was late. But she was a **dancer **and it wasn't all that uncommon to be late. But still, the idea nagged at her and she could barely concentrate for the rest of rehearsal. She had to get a pregnancy test, just to put her mind at ease. There was no way that she could actually be **pregnant **(except that there **was**), but she had to make sure once and for all.

Later that night Santana was lounging on Rachel's bed while Rachel was in her bathroom, peeing on a stick. Santana had one of her legs in the air in a stretch, trying to work out the tightness from a day full of rehearsals, and nearly missed when Rachel walked back into her bedroom, staring down at the pregnancy test in her hand.

"Well, Rach? You up the duff or what?" She asked lazily, never once believing that she **actually **could be **pregnant**. Rachel was a smart girl who always took **every precaution **available for absolutely **everything **so she was sure that there was no way the girl could get knocked up by her married boyfriend.

"Yes." Rachel whispered in a soft voice, holding the pregnancy test up for her friend to see. Santana's eyes widened and she leapt off the bed, wrapping her arm around her friend.

"Shit." She muttered, tightening her hold on the smaller woman when she started crying.

Rachel kept her news to herself for a little while, besides Santana, not wanting anyone to know. Her Dad's would be tremendously disappointed in her, she knew, and it would definitely put her position in the show in jeopardy. Not to mention **Jesse**.

She had no idea how he'd react to this news. Of course she **hoped **that he'd take the news **well**, maybe even leave his wife to be with her and start a family with her. She knew that wasn't very pragmatic of her but it was her only hope.

"Rachel, we need to talk." Jesse said to her after rehearsal one day, holding her back while everyone else left the theatre. She beamed up at him, her hand going to her stomach unconsciously. Jesse watched the move with an uneasy look on his face.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" She asked once they were alone, sliding in closer to him.

"Rachel... is there anything you want to... tell me?" He asked, eyes darting down to her stomach, and she gasped.

He knew. She had no idea **how **he knew but it was obvious that he **did**.

"I don't... What are you... um, no?" She said though it came out as more of a question. Jesse sighed and reached up to rub his temple, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You're a terrible liar, Rachel. An **excellent actress **but a **terrible liar**." He told her, opening his eyes to look at her. "How far along are you?" He asked and she opened and closed her mouth a few times, wanting to argue that she wasn't pregnant, but finally sighed.

"Thirteen weeks." She admitted. Jesse slumped, taking a few steps away from her. "We can... we can be a **family**, Jesse." She told him hopefully and he looked up at her.

"So it is **mine**?" He asked and she gasped, stumbling back from him.

"**Of course **it is. There's no one else, Jesse. There's no one else **out there **for me. You're **the one **for me." She said, sounding betrayed, and he sighed, stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her. She struggled against his hold for a moment, still angry that he could suggest that she was sleeping with anyone other than him, before slumping against him.

"Shh, I know, I'm sorry." He whispered to her, running his hands up and down her back. "**Of course **I know that. I'm just... **shocked**, that's all." He added and she nodded, nestling into his chest.

"I know. I'm sorry." She told him, rubbing her cheek against his chest. "I never **meant **for this to happen." She added. She didn't want him to think that she'd done it on purpose to trap him into staying with her. That was so far from the case it wasn't even funny.

"What about... have you considered an **abortion**?" He asked and she gasped, yanking away from him.

"No." She practically snarled at him. "I'm pro choice but I just couldn't **do that**. Not with **our child**." She said, placing her hand on her stomach protectively. Jesse nodded, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, sorry. I just... the **show**. You **know **you can't **stay **in the show this way." He pointed out and she sighed.

"I know." She agreed sadly. "But... you and Sunshine. You'll **leave her **now, right? To be with **me **and our **baby**?" She asked and his face twitched.

"Now's not a good time, Rachel." He told her and she huffed, spinning away from him, grabbing her coat and jamming it on. She stalked towards the exit and he sighed, rushing after her. "**After **the baby's born. I **promise**." He told her, grabbing her arm and holding her back. She sniffled and nodded.

"Okay." She whispered, wondering if she was just getting her hopes up pointlessly again.

"But you can't tell anyone that the baby's **mine**, okay?" He asked, making her sigh. She knew he was right, of course. No one could know right now that she was carrying his baby, not while they couldn't be together.

"Okay." She agreed and he sighed in relief. "We're having a baby." She said to him after a moment, a look of joy and wonder on her face, and he gave her a grimacing smile in return but she was too happy in her own little world that she didn't notice the grimacing part of it.

"I know." He said, pulling her to him and holding her tightly.


	2. Part Two

**Author's Note: **It's Glee-day, Glee-day, gotta get down on Glee-day! Sorry about that, just excited : )

First off I want to thank everyone for all the reviews, favourites and alerts for this story. I'm so glad you're liking it so far and hope you like this part as much as the first part (especially seeing as though it's the first appearance of Puck after a major Puck-lite episode). And hey, if you maybe want to review to let me know what you think of the story then go right ahead, I won't complain ; )

Anything in italics is the baby speaking and the other characters can't hear it : )

**Disclaimer: **Oh, and I realised that I didn't put a disclaimer on the first part so here it is. In case you were wondering, I do not own Glee or Look Who's Talking. I am in no way profiting off of this besides all the smiles it brings to my face. Thank you. Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

><p>Rachel's pregnancy was a fairly easy one, in the grand scheme of things. The only thing was that she kept craving meat and for a vegan that was completely horrifying. She made Santana promise to stop eating meat for the duration of her pregnancy so that at least if she was eating meat, someone else was taking her place in not eating meat. But she was fairly sure that Santana was still eating meat when she wasn't around her, especially when she saw her quickly throwing away a burger wrapper when they met up to go shopping.<p>

She'd tried to ignore her craving for meat for as long as possible but the baby just did not cooperate. It did not seem to like any of her vegan options and made her throw them all up, but as soon as she gave in and ate a big juicy burger it seemed content. Her morning sickness was absolutely the bane of her existence but when she'd remember that it was because she was growing a tiny little life created with the man she loved it made it all worth it. She loved the baby she was carrying so much already so eating a little meat to help it grow was worth it.

Because she had to quit the show but still needed to make money she was giving singing lessons instead. As she got bigger and bigger the baby really seemed to enjoy the singing lessons, kicking along with the beat, almost as though it was dancing or playing the drums or something. It was absolutely amazing and she was proud that her child already seemed to love music as much as she did.

Telling her parents about the baby was no easy feat for her. They were curious as to why she'd suddenly quit the show so she'd had to tell them that she was pregnant, knowing they'd find out anyway when there was a baby in nine months. She absolutely could not tell them that Jesse was the father, not only because he'd made her promise not to but also because she knew they'd be disappointed to learn that she was having a relationship with a married man. Instead she told them that she wanted a child right now because her career wasn't quite advancing yet and that if she had one now she could focus on her career after the baby was born without fear that she might miss out on becoming a mother. They believed her story that she'd gotten a donor and been artificially inseminated, so that was good.

"Okay Sugar, very good. That's it for today's lesson. Remember to practice those scales." Rachel said to her student, walking her to the door. Sugar was absolutely terrible but had dreams of being a pop star. Rachel had to stop herself from telling the girl to rely on auto tune if she wanted any kind of career every single time she saw her.

_"Oh my God, thank God that's over. I have no idea what that was but it sounded like it was in pain. Or __**dying**__."_

"Shh, little one. It's okay, she's gone." Rachel cooed to her unborn son, rubbing her almost nine months pregnant stomach as he kicked angrily.

_"Well I should __**hope so**__."_

The baby calmed down and Rachel grinned, fixing up her apartment. She wondered if Jesse was going to come visit today. She hadn't seen him all that much lately, what with the show opening and not having any excuses to spend time with him anymore. As though her thinking it had made it happen there was a knock on her door and she grinned, turning around and rushing to the door, sure that it was Jesse. Her face fell when she saw that it was her other best friend, Kurt, standing there instead.

"Well Diva, you don't have to look so **displeased **to see me." Kurt said airily, pulling her into a hug before forcing his way inside.

_"Oh good, I __**love **__this woman. She always brings those delicious things for that Mom woman to eat. I __**love **__those."_

"Oh no, Kurt, I'm not displeased. I was just hoping..." She started, trailing off. Kurt didn't know about her and Jesse so she had to keep her mouth shut. "Nothing, don't worry about it. How are you?" She asked, eyeing him with a grin on her face. He always brought the most delicious donuts for her and both she and the baby loved them. She wondered where he was hiding them.

"I'm fabulous, as usual." He told her, rolling his eyes at seeing her searching him with her eyes. "Here." He said finally, taking the donuts out of his satchel and passing them over to her. "Enjoy." He added and she squealed happily, shoving one in her mouth.

_"Oh my God, I __**love **__these things."_

"Mmm, thank you Kurt." Rachel said around her mouthful, making Kurt chuckle and roll his eyes.

"Well we can't have our little mother **starving**, now can we?" He asked, cooing to her stomach. She shook her head, beaming at him. "Now, how about a little retail therapy? Santana's going to meet us." He told her, grabbing her arm and tugging her over to the door.

"Now?" Rachel asked around another mouthful of donut.

"I know you've finished your lessons for the day. Come on, while I'm young." He prodded and she chuckled, letting her lead her out of her apartment.

A couple of hours later the three of them were in a store, looking at a dress for Santana to wear on a date she had coming up. Rachel looked at all the clothes she couldn't fit in anymore longingly, rubbing her stomach. She'd always had a tiny figure, and even now all the weight she'd put on was baby, but she missed being able to fit into those types of clothes.

Kurt grabbed a dress and thrust it into Santana's hands, marching her over to the dressing rooms.

"This one. Try it on now." He ordered and she nodded, heading behind the curtain. "We'll hit a maternity store after this one and get you a fabulous outfit too, Diva." He assured Rachel, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She grinned and nodded, opening her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a high pitched giggling coming from the dressing room next to Santana's.

"Well aren't you just a **bad boy**." The woman cooed and Kurt and Rachel exchanged an amused look. It was clear there were two people in there getting a little frisky.

"The **baddest**." A familiar voice answered and Rachel's face paled. Santana pulled back her curtain, already in the dress Kurt had picked out, and looked at Rachel with a worried look.

"Rach..." She started but Rachel shook her head, marching over to the curtain and yanking it open. Sure enough Jesse St. James was standing in there. With a blonde woman who was definitely **not **his wife **or **his pregnant mistress.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" The tiny older blonde woman drawled, looking at her in anger. Jesse's eyes widened, hurriedly doing up his zipper and batting the blonde's hands away.

"Rachel. **Honey**." He begged but she shook her head, spinning on her heel towards the exit.

"Honey?" The woman screeched and Jesse sighed.

"Not now, April." He snapped back in annoyance, stalking after Rachel. He caught up to her outside the store and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him, right into her landing a slap to his cheek. "Honey..." He tried again but she wrenched her hand out of his grip.

"Don't you **dare **Honey me." She told him angrily and he frowned.

"Rachel..." He started but she cut him off.

"I can't **believe you**." She told him, sounding absolutely betrayed.

"What the hell is going on?" The blonde, April, asked as she stormed out of the store, Santana and Kurt hot on her heels.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Kurt echoed in confusion, having absolutely no idea what was going on because he didn't know that Jesse was the baby's father. He'd believed the story she'd been feeding everyone that she'd gotten artificially inseminated and had been jokingly offended that she hadn't asked him to be her baby daddy. He'd told her that being a gay man it might have been his only chance to have a child and that he would have been the best father ever.

"You're such an **ass**." Santana snarled to Jesse, not caring that he was her boss and could fire her. She didn't **care **if he fired her, she didn't particularly **want **to work for a womanizing douchebag like him after he'd hurt her best friend so badly.

"Hey, don't talk to my man like that." April said in anger and Rachel frowned at hearing the other woman calling the father of her baby **her man**. Santana glared at the blonde and lashed out, pulling her hair viciously as she swore at her in Spanish. The other woman cried out in pain and reached out to pull Santana's hair as well.

_"Why is everyone __**yelling**__?"_

"Excuse me ladies, but you need to come back into the store while you're wearing those dresses." A sales assistant from the store said, giving both Santana and April a glare and looking pointedly down at the dresses they were both wearing that they hadn't paid for yet. Neither woman budged. "Right now or I'll call the cops." She added threateningly. April huffed, giving Rachel and Santana a glare before turning and stalking back into the store, Santana behind her who grabbed Kurt and tugged him into the store as well, knowing Rachel needed privacy for this.

"Who **is she**, Jesse?" Rachel asked softly, once their audience had left them alone. Maybe she was just dramatic but she **literally **felt like her heart was breaking right at that moment.

"Her name's April Rhodes. She was my old acting teacher." He explained. "We met up again and sparks just **flew**. I didn't mean to but I fell in love with her, Rachel." He told her, sounding like he was trying to get her to understand. It wouldn't work, there was no way she'd **ever **understand **anything **that had ever happened between her and Jesse St. James. He'd made her go against pretty much everything she believed in with regards to relationships because she'd always thought that he loved her. But now she was forced to realise that it had most probably all been a lie on his end. She sniffled, reaching up to wipe at her tears.

"What about **Sunshine**?" She asked because when they were together he'd never taken her out in public like he was obviously doing with April. They'd always been hiding in the shadows because of his wife, because he didn't want her to find out about them, but he obviously didn't care about being seen with this woman like he'd been scared to be seen with her, and that hurt. Jesse sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"We're separated." He told her and she stared up at him in surprise. She certainly hadn't been expecting him to say **that**. "She knows all about April. I've moved out of home and in with April." He added and she gasped. She felt absolutely foolish and betrayed. She'd been with Jesse for a couple of years, she was carrying his **baby**, but he hadn't left his wife for her. He'd promised he would eventually time and time again and he had, but it just hadn't been for **her**. He'd left Sunshine for this April floozy but not for Rachel who loved him with every fibre of her being and was pregnant with his child.

"How long?" She asked and he gave her a confused look, not knowing what she meant. "How long have you been seeing her?" She asked and he gave her a guilty look.

"Four months." He admitted and she drew back her fist and punched him square in the nose without even thinking.

Four months he'd been seeing this other woman. Four months and he hadn't said a word about it to her even though she was carrying his baby. He hadn't been coming around all that much for **longer **than that but she was carrying his child and still deserved to know, as much as his **wife **had deserved to know. He grunted in pain, stumbling back in surprise. She usually abhorred violence but in one day she'd both slapped and punched Jesse. But it was definitely called for in this case and **very **worth it. Plus it felt good to do.

April ran out of the store, back in her own clothes, and rushed over to Jesse to see how badly he was hurt after that punch. Santana rushed out after her, in her own clothes as well, and jumped on April's back, pulling her hair again and clawing at her angrily. Kurt emerged next and started smacking both Jesse and April with a bag (because he'd stopped to **buy something **before coming out again) so it was obvious that Santana had explained the situation to him. Rachel shook her head and took off down the street, needing to be away from Jesse and his world of lies and heartache.

She got a couple of blocks away before she started feeling what was obviously a contraction.

_"What was that? What's going on?"_

She paused, her hand on her stomach, and breathed through the pain. Once it had passed she looked around and spotted a cab, sighing in relief because she had to get to the hospital. She opened up the door and was about to get in when some guy came from behind her and pushed her out of the way, sliding into the cab in her place before shutting the door and instructing the driver to take off. She growled in annoyance but that was one of the hassles of living in New York City.

She spotted another empty cab a little further up, the driver standing outside of the vehicle on a break, leaning against the door and eating a disgusting looking hotdog. He looked a little untrustworthy to her because he had a Mohawk and seemed a little rough around the edges and possibly a slacker but he was her only option and beggars couldn't be choosers. With a determined gait she walked over to him.

"I need to get to the hospital." She told him once she reached him, rubbing her stomach as she felt the beginnings of another contraction coming on.

"Sorry, on a break." He drawled, not taking his eyes off of his hotdog. The contraction hit it's peak and Rachel reached out for something to hold onto, ending up with a hold on his arm. She squeezed tightly as she panted and breathed through her contraction, praying for it to be over.

_"Seriously, what the hell is going on? This is freaking me out!"_

The driver finally looked up at her when she grabbed him, wanting to tell the obviously crazy lady off (and maybe sneak in a comment about how women couldn't keep their hands off of him) when he realised that this crazy woman grabbing up on him was pregnant and in the middle of what was obviously a contraction. Her comment about needing to go to the hospital broke through his complete and utter shock and he quickly threw the rest of his (delicious) hotdog away and grabbed her hand.

"Holy shit, you're having a **fucking baby **right now." He said hysterically and she fixed him with a glare.

"What gave it away?" She snarked but he ignored the jibe. He knew that pregnant chicks could be crazy, especially when they were in the middle of labour.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital." He told her, helping her into the back seat of his cab and then jogging around to the drivers side to get behind the wheel.

"Oh what an **excellent idea**. Why didn't **I **think of that?" She grumbled sarcastically but he either didn't hear her or was ignoring her.

He pulled out into traffic, going for the closest hospital. He didn't know if that was the hospital she wanted but he figured that a hospital was a hospital and they all knew how to deliver babies so it wouldn't really matter if he took her to the wrong one. He glanced at her in the rear view mirror to make sure she was okay and noticed how prim and proper she seemed, even in the middle of labour. She looked like the type to have a plan for everything (and maybe a **plan **on how to **make plans**) so maybe she would care if he took her to a different hospital than the one she'd had planned. He was about to ask her which hospital she wanted when she cried out from another contraction, making him turn to look at her.

"Are you doing your breathing exercises? They're all big on that shit on TV and in movies so you should **totally **be doing it." He told her. She looked up at him to bitch at him again and realised that he was looking at **her **instead of the **road**.

"Would you watch what you're **doing **so we don't die in a fiery crash and just leave the baby stuff to **me**!" She yelled at him, pointing forward. He rolled his eyes and made a grand show of turning back to face the road, gripping the steering wheel tightly and slamming on the breaks when he almost ran into the back of another cab in front of him which had come to a complete stop at a traffic jam where some road work was happening. He didn't want the pregnant chick to see how shaken he was about that (or that she'd been right) so played it cool.

"Relax, I could do this shit with my eyes closed." He assured her breezily, making her huff.

"Well please **refrain **from doing so." She told him primly. "And could you please stop **swearing**, I don't want my baby to come out sounding worse than a sailor on shore leave." She added.

_"Shit shit shit. That's such an __**awesome **__word. Shit shit shit. Fucking baby. Awesome."_

She'd already warned Santana of the very same thing and thankfully her best friend had taken heed and refrained from using such poor language around her unborn child's developing brain. Getting this uncouth taxicab driver to do the same thing seemed like it might be harder to accomplish though.

"You **do know **that babies don't **come out **talking, don't you? You've got to **teach **them that shit." He told her, turning to face her again, not fearing for his life because they were at a complete stop.

"**Thank you **for the lesson. I don't know how I ever would have **survived **without you telling me that." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him again. She wasn't usually so snappy and bitchy but she was in labour and stuck with an absolute moron who insisted on pushing all of her buttons so she figured that she was allowed to be a bit of a bitch. Especially after the emotional confrontation beforehand that had caused all the stress that had probably contributed to her going into labour.

They were silent for a few moments, the drivers fingers tapping restlessly against the steering wheel the only sound. After another few moments another contraction hit Rachel, making the driver turn to face her worriedly.

_"I really don't like these things. __**Whatever **__they are."_

"So, do you need me to call your husband for you? Let him know what's happening and where he can meet you?" He asked, trying to ignore the fact that a woman might just end up having a baby in the backseat of his cab at this rate. Some of the other guys had said it had happened to them and he'd always called bullshit but maybe they **weren't **lying and he'd be next. He shuddered at the thought.

"No." Rachel told him through clenched teeth, not so much because of the contraction but because of Jesse and his lying face.

"Come on, no one wants to miss that. My **sister **had a fight with her boyfriend before the birth of their first kid and didn't call him to let him know she was in labour so he missed it. She really regretted it. By the time their second kid was ready to be popped out, and he was her **husband **instead of the punk little kid who knocked up my baby sister at sixteen, he was the first one there. Before her even." He told her but she shook her head, her breathing slowing down as her contraction ended.

"No, I'm **not married**." She explained and he nodded.

"**Boyfriend **then." He offered, making her shake her head. "Fine then, one night stand or whatever. The **father **of the **baby**." He said in annoyance, knowing she knew what he was saying.

"There **is **no father." She snapped, rubbing her stomach soothingly. It was a horrible thing for her to think but her baby wasn't going to have a father, just her. She hadn't ever thought that would be the case until she'd met Jesse's **whore**.

"Um, kinda sure there needs to be a father for there to be a **kid**." The driver said, giving her a look. He was sure she'd just gotten into a fight with the baby daddy, like his sister had, and would regret not having him there.

"If you want to know my private business, I was artificially inseminated." She snapped at him and he stared at her for a moment. She really didn't seem the type to go for that type of thing.

"Lesbian?" He asked casually and she gave him an annoyed look.

"No, I am not a **lesbian**. Lesbians aren't the only women who choose to reproduce through artificial insemination, you know." She told him in annoyance and he shrugged.

"Sure but they're usually old or fuggos or **desperate **and shit. You don't look like any of those." He told her and she wondered if that was his way of complimenting her.

"I just decided I wanted a baby without the hassles men provide." She told him. "I don't even know why I'm even bothering explaining this to you." She muttered, turning to look out the window.

"Hey, if the baby comes before we get to the hospital I'm sure **I **could deliver it. It's like catching a football, right?" He asked after a few moments silence, trying to ease the tension with a joke (oh God, he hoped it would stay a joke because he really didn't want to deliver a baby, he was in no way qualified for that), but she just glared at him.

"You are **not funny**." She told him matter of factly but he grinned at her.

"**Sure **I am, you just don't know me well enough." He told her, winking at her, and she rolled her eyes. "The name's Puck by the way." He introduced, figuring he should introduce himself to the woman whose baby he might have to help deliver. His kid sister had three kids and he'd unfortunately been there for all three births so he could probably at least help as long as he was able to get 911 to talk him through it or something.

"That's the most ridiculous name I've ever heard." She told him honestly and he rolled his eyes.

"S'a nickname. Short for Puckerman. Noah Puckerman." He explained and she nodded. She didn't know why he went by such a ridiculous nickname when he had a perfectly lovely name like Noah.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." She told him, having been raised too well not to introduce herself when someone introduced themselves to her.

"Nice to meet you, Berry." He said and she rolled her eyes at him calling her only by her last name.

"Isn't there any way we could get there faster? I mean, we aren't even **moving **right now." She pointed out, looking out the window in annoyance, and he sighed, turning to see that he could move forward about an inch.

"Well, there **is **a way but you probably wouldn't like it." He told her and she arched an eyebrow, wondering what that meant.

"Oh God, I don't even care. Just **go**." She ground out, getting hit with another contraction. His eyes widened and he nodded, pulling back a little and then turning, ignoring the honking horns around him and going up an alleyway. "What are you **doing**?" She asked in shock, clutching the door tightly as he started gunning it.

"Getting you to a fucking hospital!" He shouted over his shoulder, making her eyes widen. They started hitting a lot of bumps, making her bounce up and down in the backseat, and she clutched her stomach worriedly.

"If my child gets brain damage because of this I'll **sue**, I **swear **I'll sue." She yelled at him but he ignored her. Soon they exited the alleyway and headed towards another but someone stepped off the sidewalk to cross, making him swerve to avoid hitting them and sending Rachel sliding towards the other side of the cab.

"Hey, watch where you're walking, asshole!" He called out the window, swerving slightly to avoid hitting a dumpster as he stared at the shocked pedestrian.

"Oh my God, I'm going to **die**!" She called out worriedly and he rolled his eyes.

"You're **not **going to **die**." He assured her, stepping on the gas a little harder. "I'm gonna get you to the damn hospital and you're gonna have an awesome baby. Who **won't **be brain damaged." He assured her and she glared at the back of his head. He was talking pretty confidently for someone she was considering **killing**.

They finally got to the hospital, in one piece, and Puck rushed out of the car, going around to the back door to help her get out. As soon as she was standing she smacked him repeatedly with her handbag, screaming at him and calling him an idiot. He really could have killed both her and her unborn child (and himself she supposed), no matter that he'd only done it so she could get to the hospital. He took her frustrated smacks without a fight, letting her get over it, and then reached out to grab her to help her into the hospital.

"Gotta admit, that was kinda hot, Babe." He told her as he led her towards the doors.

"**Shut up**, you moron." She snapped at him but he merely grinned at her. Man it was fun riling her up.

"Seriously. I could cut glass right now." He told her with a smirk and she huffed, pushing at his chest.

"You are an **uncouth brute**." She told him but he merely chuckled in response. He got her inside the hospital and to the counter, slamming his hand down on it to get the woman manning it to pay attention to them. "Hello, my name's Rachel Berry and I'm in labour." Rachel said sweetly, switching off her bitchiness for this woman who hadn't done anything to deserve it and giving her an almost blinding smile. Puck looked at her in amusement, seeing her go from calling him an uncouth brute to being a complete **sweetheart **for this other woman. It was almost like she was a different woman, her voice so light and sweet while talking to this woman as opposed to the way she spoke with him, all biting tones and annoyance seeping out of her.

"Fill in these forms." The woman said, sounding bored, and Rachel's jaw twitched, feeling another contraction coming on.

"I don't think you **understand me**." She said, a little of that **fire **coming back into her tone and making Puck grin proudly. He didn't know **why **he was proud but he definitely was. "I am in **labour**. I'm about to push something the size of a **watermelon **out of a hole that is decidedly **not **the size of a watermelon. I don't have time to fill in these stupid forms." She said, grabbing the forms and throwing them back in the woman's face, making them go fluttering everywhere. She grabbed her stomach again, doubling over. "I need a **doctor**!" She yelled out through gritted teeth, breathing through the contraction.

"It's okay. You're okay, Baby. We'll get you a doctor and a wheelchair and a bed and drugs. Lots and **lots **of drugs." Puck said soothingly, rubbing her back, and she groaned in annoyance.

"I'm not having drugs, they'll make my baby loose IQ points." She grunted. "And don't **touch me **you moron!" She yelled at him, not even lifting her head to look at him and pushing him away from where he was still rubbing her back. The nurse behind the desk gave him a sympathetic look and nodded, waving an orderly over with a wheelchair.

"Go right through." She told her and Rachel sighed in relief, sitting down and letting the orderly wheel her into the maternity ward. Puck sighed in relief as well, glad that he'd done his job and gotten her there. He hadn't gotten paid but he really didn't give a shit about that.

"This way sir." The nurse told him, grabbing him and leading him into a special room. They dressed him up in a cap and gown and shoved a mask over his face. He realised that they thought he was the baby's father and considered telling them the truth, that he was just the **cab driver**, but then he remembered that she didn't have anyone with her and she could really use someone. She obviously had no idea what she was in store for and he wasn't a big enough jerk to leave her alone to do this by herself.

By the time he met up with her again she was in a bed, breathing through another contraction. He could tell that those things were worse than she'd thought they'd be and felt complete sympathy for her. When his sister had been in labour she'd told him that a contraction was like someone kicking you in the nuts over and over again before coming back every few minutes and doing it again and he could not imagine a pain like that. He was just really glad that he was not a chick.

"Oh my God, drugs, I need **drugs**." She said to him when he entered the room, clearly thinking he was a doctor or something.

"Drugs? No, you don't want **drugs**. They'll make your baby a **moron**." He told her, taking her hand and talking soothingly. She groaned and shook her head.

"No they won't, he'll have **my brains**, he'll be okay. But I'm **not **okay. **What **is this **pain**? It's ridiculous. I **need drugs**!" She told him, twisting her head back and forth. He almost worried that she was gonna do a whole Linda Blair thing and turn her head backwards and spew pea soup all over him. He looked over at the nurse who was sitting at the end of the bed doing a crossword puzzle and gave her a look.

"When can she have drugs?" He asked and Rachel cooed happily at the question.

"Gotta wait for the doctor to get here." She explained and he frowned.

"Well when's he gonna **get here**?" He asked and she shrugged. Rachel grabbed the front of his gown and pulled him closer to her, yelling right into his face. His eyes widened, a little scared for his life at that moment, and yelled right along with her. "I'm gonna get one, okay Baby?" He asked and she nodded, letting go of him to let him run through the halls. "Doctor? I need a goddamn doctor!" He yelled out, running through the halls. He spotted a guy in a white coat, writing something in a chart, and rushing over to him. "You a doctor?" He asked and the man nodded. "Good, come with me." He said, grabbing him and pulling him back to Rachel's room.

"Hello there." The doctor said, walking over to her.

"I need drugs." Rachel told him, panting heavily. She could not believe that this was so painful already. And she wasn't even up to pushing the baby out yet.

"She seriously **needs **drugs." Puck agreed, barely restraining himself from asking for some for **himself**. It would be so much easier to get through this if he was **high**.

"Okay, calm down." The doctor said with a chuckle, making Rachel glare at him. It was easy for him to tell her to calm down, he was a man, he wasn't ever going to feel a pain like she was feeling. He had a quick conversation with the nurse before grabbing for a tray, taking out the drugs. Rachel let out a happy little moan, making Puck chuckle. The doctor gave her the drugs and she immediately felt them take effect. She cooed happily, falling back against the pillows.

"Oh thank you, **thank you**." She said happily and he chuckled.

"Better?" The doctor asked and she nodded.

"Much." She agreed.

_"Whoa, look at all the colours."_ _The baby lifted his hand and looked at it, it's eyes bugging out when there appeared to be more than one hand there. "Look at... look at that. __**Duuuude**__..." _

"That better?" Puck asked and she beamed up at him, totally high out of her mind.

"Yes. Thank you." She said, patting at his face, and he couldn't help but chuckle. He could tell that she would be fun if she was high, just from this. She was stretching almost like a cat and humming happily to herself. He was surprised because she actually seemed to have a really good voice and she was just **humming**.

But of course her happiness didn't last all that long. By the time they got moved to the delivery room and she was ready to push she was back to all her biting comments and screams of pain. The main event was not that far away and though the doctors waved him down towards the end of the bed to watch what they thought was **his **baby make it's entrance into the world, he was absolutely not going there. He had no desire to **ever **see a birth from that end of the bed, his position next to Rachel's head was where he'd been when his sister had her kids and it was definitely where he was going to stay for **this one **too.

_"Hey, what's that light down there?" _

"Okay Rachel, it's time to push. Are you ready to push?" The doctor asked and Rachel nodded hurriedly. She would do anything right now to make all of this come to an **end**.

_"What's going on? __**Stop **__pushing! I'm falling. I don't like this."_

After what Rachel thought was much too long of pushing and pushing and **pushing**, her son finally made his entrance into the world. He was tiny and pink and screaming his head off and he was **hers**. She sniffled happily, looking at her son as they held him up for her to see.

_"__**What **__is going __**on**__? Why is it so __**bright **__out here? And I'm so __**cold**__. Could someone maybe put me back into my nice little warm home?"_

"It's a boy!" The doctor called out happily but she'd already known that it was going to be a boy. "Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked Puck and his eyes widened, looking from the baby (that was covered in a lot of gross stuff that he was ignoring) to look at the doctor.

"No, that's fine. You cut it." He told him, waving him off. "I wouldn't want to accidentally cut the wrong thing and leave the little guy **severely lacking **in that department." He muttered to himself, watching as they took the baby over to a little station to get cleaned up. Rachel now had a serene smile on her face and he couldn't help but smile as well. She'd done surprisingly well with the whole thing. When his sister was in labour she'd **kicked **at people and swore at her husband and been completely off her rocker. Besides Rachel snapping at **him **all the time she'd done really well.

The baby was cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket before being placed in Rachel's arms. She smiled brightly, tears in her eyes, as she took in the sight of the baby, her **son**.

_"Who're you?"_

"Hi there baby. I'm your **Mommy**." She cooed to him. "I'm the one you've been **living inside **and **kicking **all the time." She added.

_"Oooohhhhh. Wow, you look a lot __**different **__from the __**outside**__." _

"What're you gonna name him?" Puck asked, wiping at his eyes. He was absolutely **not crying**, there was just something in his eye, an eyelash or something. It wasn't that the sight of this spitfire of a woman holding her tiny newborn son who's birth he just witnessed was getting to him, not **at all**.

"Finn. Finn Hudson Berry." She said softly, not taking her eyes off of the baby in her arms. "Finn because that was my grandfather's name and the Hudson is to symbolise my move from my hometown of New Jersey across the Hudson river to live in New York." She explained and Puck chuckled. He really didn't know this woman, and she didn't know that it was him anyway, but she felt the need to explain her choice of name to him.

She might just be the most adorable woman he'd ever met.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So… yeah, the baby is Finn. From now on just picture Cory Monteith's voice for all of the baby's lines. I know it's a little weird to have Finn being Rachel's son, especially seeing as though I ship Finchel as well as Puckleberry, but this is AU and I just thought it would be hilarious to see Finn as the baby. Because as much as I love him, he's kind of a moron which fits perfectly with a baby who doesn't really know all that much because he's new to the world.

And I definitely meant to have the baby call Kurt a woman when he talked about him from in the womb. He could only go on voices and muffled through the womb, Kurt would sound like a woman. LOL.

Hope you enjoyed this part because it's definitely one of my favourite's.


	3. Part Three

**Author's Note: **Again I want to thank everyone for all the reviews, favourites and alerts for this story. It makes me so happy that people are enjoying reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Here's hoping you enjoy this chapter just as much.

And anything in italics is still the baby speaking and the other characters can't hear it : )

**Disclaimer: **In case you were wondering, I do not own Glee or Look Who's Talking. I am in no way profiting off of this besides all the smiles it brings to my face. Thank you. Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

><p>Rachel was standing in front of the glass in the nursery, staring down at her son. He was just about the most perfect little thing she'd ever seen and he was all hers. When she'd been pregnant she'd dreamt of being able to do a lot of things with Jesse and Finn, that they'd be a <strong>family<strong>, but now she knew that her fairytale vision of their future together wasn't going to happen and it was just going to be her and Finn against the world. With a sigh she turned and looked at the group of fathers a little further down, looking at their own children and sharing their congratulations around.

"Look at all those daddies. Making goofball faces and taking pictures of their babies." She said with a sigh, pressing her forehead into the glass. "You won't find **your **father here. I really messed things up for you but don't be upset, I'm going to find you a daddy. And not just some handsome guy I'm **in love with**. I am not going to fall for that again. **You're **all that matters to me now and you deserve so much better than that. I'll get you the best daddy **ever**, I promise." She told him, giving him a small shaky smile before turning and trudging back to her room.

Puck watched Rachel walk away from the glass from a distance, knowing that she must be exhausted and needed to sleep. Once she was out of sight he stepped closer to the window, picking out Finn easily and grinning down at the little dude.

"Hey man." He greeted, pressing his hand against the glass. "I don't know if you remember me but I kinda helped get you into this world. I got you here to the hospital and I tried to keep your Mom's obvious crazy to a minimum and just, I don't know, help her out because she had no one else." He said, a small smile coming to his face. "Your Mom was artificially inseminated which means that your Dad was some faceless guy who made a donation or something and knocked up your Ma through a turkey baster. Which basically means that you're never gonna know him. Which just... yeah, it kinda sucks for you. Because I grew up without a Dad as well and it's just, I don't know, **hard **or some shit." He said, a frown on his face. "So how about we be **bros**? Me and you? I mean, yeah, I might never see you again but still, it's the thought that counts, right?" He asked, chuckling when he realised that he was talking to a baby through a glass window and wouldn't be able to get a response anyway. "So yeah, we're bros now. I **would **come up with a secret handshake but I'm not so sure you'd be able to do it." He added, watching the baby for a while longer.

"I can't believe Rachel went into labour and didn't bother calling me!" He heard a woman yelling from the other end of the hall and turned to see a Latina woman and a small well dressed man approaching him. He didn't know if it was the **same **Rachel but still took a step away from Finn anyway.

"Santana, calm down. First we're going to look for the baby, if it inherited her** nose **it should be easy to find, and then we can go find her and you can lay into her." The man promised and Puck chuckled. It was **definitely **the Rachel he'd just watched go through labour, that comment about the nose sealed it. But the baby had been lucky and hadn't inherited her very Jewish nose. Knowing that she now had people with her he gave one last look at baby Finn and left the hospital.

"I don't know why people say babies are so **cute**. These little things just look like tiny old people to me. It's creepy." Santana said, browsing through the babies behind the glass. "Wait, is that him?" She asked, stopping in front of Finn and smiling slightly. The baby had the name Berry on the top of it's bassinette so she was pretty sure it was.

"I think so." Kurt said, his already high voice going up even higher. "Oh, isn't he just the most darling thing you've ever **seen**?" He cooed and Santana shrugged.

"I guess." She said, looking away from the baby but looking back quickly. He actually **was **the cutest thing she'd ever seen and was definitely the **best looking **of all the babies.

"Oh, I'm onto you, Santana. You **totally **think that he's the cutest thing in the world and want to pepper him with kisses." Kurt teased, seeing the look on her face. Santana may **act **the bitch but he was definitely aware of the soft inner mushiness that she kept deep inside of herself.

"I **do not**." The woman claimed, fixing him with a glare. "I don't **do **babies." She added, her eyes sliding to her friend's baby. "But... he's not **completely **unfortunate looking." She agreed, a soft smile coming to her face. Kurt chuckled and poked her side.

"You're a **complete softy**. He's gonna be calling you Aunty Santana and you're gonna **love it**." He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. As if **you **don't think he's kind of cool." She told him and he nodded.

"I **do**. I just want to smoosh him and hold him and teach him the proper way to dress to impress." He told her matter of factly and she snorted.

"Don't go overboard now. He's still **Rachel's **kid so he's probably going to be **fashionaly challenged**." She pointed out but he shook his head.

"With **me **as his fairy godfather, he won't be." He swore, making her chuckle. "Now come on, we've got to go find Momma Berry." He said, linking his arm with hers and leading her away from the baby.

Rachel was just dozing quietly when she heard the voices of her two best friends bickering out in the hall. She groaned, knowing that Santana would probably ream her out for not calling and telling her that she was in labour so she could be there with her. But really, she'd been a little distracted, first with that idiot taxi driver and his attempts to **kill her **and then with the whole little issue of passing a tiny human body out of her own body. She'd been **more than **distracted so she really couldn't be blamed.

"Well hello there, **Mommy**." Kurt said with a grin, walking over to her and giving her a hug. She couldn't help but smile, loving that she was now Mommy. "How was the labour? Was it **terrible**?" He asked, giving her a sympathetic look but clearly digging for gossip.

"It was a pain you'll never even be able to imagine and thankfully never have to experience." She told him and he shuddered.

"Thank God." He told her, making her roll her eyes. "We saw your little guy. He's a cutie." He told her and she couldn't help but smile.

"**Isn't **he just?" She gushed happily. "I seriously think he's the cutest baby ever **born**. He's going to break some hearts, that's for sure." She added and he nodded.

"Oh **definitely**." He agreed.

"I can't believe you didn't call me." Santana said sullenly from the doorway and Rachel sighed.

"I was a tiny bit **distracted**, San." She told her but the other woman just shrugged.

"Well you didn't have to go through it alone." She argued, walking closer to her and sitting on the end of the bed. Rachel couldn't help but grin. Most people saw Santana as a complete and utter bitch, and she **was **most of the time, but when she cared about you she was fiercely protective of you. Santana was obviously worried that she'd been completely alone the whole time and that was really very sweet.

"I wasn't really **alone**." She assured her. "First there was this taxi driver. Oh, he was insane. He swore worse than **you **and tried to tell me how to do things and pretty much almost killed us all getting us to the hospital by taking ridiculous short cuts when we got stuck in a traffic jam." She told them, shaking her head as she remembered the man.

"Well, you're certainly **passionate **about this man. And a cab driver who takes short cuts to get you somewhere when they could milk a ton of money out of you by sitting in a traffic jam for hours? Sounds like quite a man." Kurt pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

"He was an **ass**. An uncouth **Neanderthal **who I'm fairly certain was hitting on me while I was in the middle of a contraction." She said in outrage, making her two friends smirk. This man had made Rachel Berry say **ass**. She may act like it was completely terrible but the passionate way she was speaking about him made it clear that it really hadn't been. He'd definitely gotten under her skin. "But I guess he was very **sweet **to try and help. And he helped me inside the hospital and rubbed my back when I was having a contraction and let me into his cab even though he was on his break." She added, realising that he'd probably helped a bit more than she'd given him credit for.

"Was he hot?" Santana asked, making Rachel roll her eyes. Of course that would be Santana's first thought.

"He was... **attractive**, yes." She agreed, not able to lie about that. The man had practically been a work of art. No one should be allowed to look that good, especially not a New York City taxi driver.

"Knew it." Santana muttered but Rachel ignored her.

"And then once **he **left and I was admitted there was this wonderful doctor. I think he was an intern or something because he looked a little green around the gills through it all. He got me drugs to help ease the pain and held my hand through my contractions and through the birth and got me ice chips and brushed my sweaty hair off my face. I don't know what I would have done without him." She explained, not knowing that the so called intern was actually **Puck**.

"Was **he **hot?" Santana asked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. He had a face mask on the entire time." She explained and Santana shrugged.

"Guess it doesn't matter. You're **Jewish**, isn't it like some life goal for you to want to marry a doctor?" She asked, making Rachel roll her eyes again.

"That's very stereotypical of you, Santana." She chastised. The other woman shrugged, not caring if it was stereotypical or not. "What happened with Jesse once I left?" She asked quietly after a few moments silence and her two friends shared a look.

"Well I'm **fired **from the show." Santana admitted and Rachel gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, San. I never meant for that to happen." She told her but Santana shook her head.

"It's okay. There are other roles." She assured her. "I didn't really want to keep working for that asshole anyway." She added and Rachel could see that she really meant it. It really meant a lot to her that she cared so much about Rachel that she was willing to loose out on a role that she'd been playing for months, even if it was just background, for her. "But I don't think you'll be hearing from him, Rachel. If you're expecting him to come see the baby..." She started but Rachel cut her off.

"No, I don't have any illusions that he's going to want to be a family with Finn and I. It's just the two of us, I understand that." She assured them. "And I wouldn't want that anymore anyway. Of course I would have loved for Finn to at least **know **his father but that's obviously not going to happen." She added. Her two friends nodded, giving her sad looks.

They were silent for a while longer, a nurse bringing Finn back in to them and distracting them from talking. The baby got passed around between the three of them, all of them cooing happily at the sleeping baby, even Santana couldn't seem to wipe the smile off her face when she was holding him or even just looking at him. For now **this **would have to be Finn's family, just Rachel, her parents obviously and her two best friends. She didn't have a man in her life who could be his father but she was determined that she'd find one, sooner or later. And she didn't even want to fall in love either, just find someone who was good with Finn and could be a father for him, someone he could look up to.

"I can't believe you let me think you were artificially inseminated." Kurt finally muttered, making the other two giggle.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I **couldn't **tell you." She told him but he huffed, staring down at the baby in his arms instead of at her.

"You told **Santana**." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but only because I caught them once. And I was there when she found out she was pregnant." Santana explained and that **did **make him feel a little better.

"Well let's hope this baby doesn't inherit Jesse's **assholerly**." He told them, putting his nose in the air, and making the other two laugh again.

"Oh he couldn't **possibly**. This guy's just a little **sweetheart**. No way will he **ever **be a jerk like Jesse St. Douchebag." Santana cooed in a voice none of them had ever heard her use before, a cutesy little voice no one ever would have expected to come out of her mouth. She took Finn out of Kurt's arms again and bounced him slightly in her arms, smiling down at him.

"Quick, call an exorcist, she's possessed." Kurt whispered to Rachel, making her chuckle. Santana rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up. So I like Rachel's baby. It's only **her **baby, no **other **babies." She told him but that just made the other two crack up laughing even harder. "Whatever. You're both jerks." She pouted, looking down at Finn, a huge grin coming to her face. "You just ignore them. Aunty Santana's not **that bad**." She cooed to him, making the other two laugh so hard tears came down their cheeks.

"Aunty Santana, I knew it!" Kurt proclaimed proudly, making her roll her eyes and shove at him with her free hand.

A few days later Rachel was home from the hospital. They'd kept her and Finn in the hospital for a few days because she was a first time mother and they needed to teach her a few things. She'd had a handle on everything while she'd been in the hospital but now that she was at home, all alone with a tiny infant and without a guiding hand behind her the whole time, she wasn't sure how she was going to go. But she was Rachel Berry and she never failed at **anything **so she damn sure wasn't going to fail at **motherhood**. She was an actress and she was determined that motherhood was going to be her best role ever.

"What have you got there big guy? Is that a **hand**?" She cooed to Finn where he was resting in his capsule on the bathroom counter while she brushed her teeth. He was playing with his hands, raising them up in the air and clenching and unclenching his fists.

_"Yeah, I got three of them... Wait, hang on... false alarm, that's a __**foot**__. Two. I got __**two **__of them."_

Rachel grinned at her son and ran a gentle hand down his chubby cheek before reaching up to smooth out his hair only to have it fly out in all directions again. He'd been born with a full head of hair on his head and it stuck out in every which way. No matter how many times she smoothed it out it always flew out messily again, as though it had a mind of it's own. Jesse had curly hair and she wondered if this was a trait her son had inherited from his father. With a shake of her head she banished that thought from her mind. She wasn't going to waste her time thinking about that man anymore, he wasn't worth the time or effort required to think about him.

She turned back to look in the mirror, rinsing her toothbrush in the sink. Her eyes travelled down her body, coming to a rest on her now ample cleavage. She'd always had a small physique, which had bounced back as soon as she'd had the baby, and that small physique included her breasts. Now that they were full of the milk required to keep her son nourished they'd gotten considerably **larger**. She pressed down on her nightgown so she could see how much fuller they were and let out a small amused giggle at the sight. If only some of the people from her high school could see her now. She'd often been told that she was as flat as a board, which just wasn't true because she was small in the breast department but not flat chested. But now? Now she was giving **Santana **a run for her money and the other woman had **breast implants**.

There was a knock on the front door and Rachel blushed, tearing her gaze off of her breasts as though the person knocking could actually see what she was doing. Of course they didn't know that she'd been admiring her own figure, they were outside of the apartment and she was most decidedly inside of it. She didn't know who it could be but figured that it either had to be her fathers or Santana or Kurt. Throwing on a robe and then picking up Finn in his carrier she headed over to the front door and peered through the peephole to see who it was. She rose her eyebrows slightly when she saw that it was the taxi cab driver and he was leaning casually against the frame of the door.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. You must think that I'm some type of **miscreant**, not paying you like that. Come in and I'll find you some money." She gushed when she opened the door, turning away from him and placing Finn on the table while she rooted around for some cash. "You won't believe this but some **lowlife **actually stole my walletwhile I was in the hospital. Can you **believe that**?" She chattered, still searching for some cash to pay her fare. Puck gave her an amused look, holding up her wallet, but she couldn't see because she had her back to him. Suddenly she froze and he almost chuckled as he saw that she was piecing things together. "Wait a minute. How'd you know where I **live**?" She asked suspiciously, whirling around to face him, her eyes landing on her wallet which he shook for emphasis.

"Found it in the backseat of the cab. Must have fallen out of your bag." He explained and she huffed, annoyed that he'd let her go on and on like that, and stormed over to him to snatch it out of his hand to go through it and make sure everything was there. "I didn't **take **anything, just looked through it for an address. Didn't think I'd find one but you're one of those freaks who keeps one of those 'if found please return to' things in there." He added lazily, looking around her apartment in interest.

"Yes, well, it obviously came in **handy**, didn't it." She snapped at him, instantly annoyed with him again. She didn't know what it **was **about this man that just irked her so much. He just knew how to push every single one of her buttons.

She realised that everything was still in there and in the correct place, including all of her money, so at least he was honest. "Well thank you for this. Now I don't have to worry about cancelling my credit cards." She said thankfully, closing the wallet and putting it away, and he shrugged.

"It's no problem. Seriously." He told her honestly, a smile coming to his face when his gaze landed on the baby whose birth he'd witnessed.

"You could have just brought this to the hospital, you know. I was there for a few days." She explained and he turned towards Finn so she wouldn't see the guilty look on his face.

"Oh. Didn't know that. And then I got busy so..." He was lying. He'd originally gone back to the hospital to give it to her, a few times actually, but the first time she was in there with her two friends and then another time there were two older dudes in there cooing over the baby and then the last time she'd been in the middle of a breast feeding and after he'd stood and stared for a minute (come on, he was a **guy **and her **boob **was out) he'd fled because he really didn't think she'd appreciate him being around when she had her boob out.

"Well thank you for going out of your way to bring this back to me. And for, you know, getting me to the hospital as well." She told him thankfully. He shrugged, not sure what to do with her when she was acting this way. So far every time he'd been around her (or at least both times) she'd been snippy with him and he didn't know how to react to this **sweetness**.

"Hey there, Buddy. It's Puck." He said to the baby instead of reacting to her thanks.

_"Hey, I remember you."_

"What's up my mini bro?" He said, tickling Finn's chubby cheek.

_"Oh you know, eating, pooping and sleeping. The usual."_

"Baby knuckle bump for my bro." Puck said with a grin, taking Finn's tiny hand in his and bumping it against his own larger hand. Rachel couldn't help but watch the moment with a smile on her face, seeing him leading her son's tiny hand in some sort of complicated handshake. She had to admit, he was kind of adorable.

"You're kind of ridiculous." She told him with a smile instead of telling him how cute he was being right now. He looked up at her with a fake indignant look on his face.

"Bros **have **to have a secret handshake. It's the **rules**." He told her, making her giggle. He smiled at the sound, finding that he liked her like this as much as he liked it when she was snippy with him.

_"Yeah Mommy, it's the __**rules**__."_

"Hey, you don't think he's still a little **high **from the **drugs**, do you?" He asked casually and Rachel's mouth dropped open, turning to look at her son.

"He's **not high**! There's nothing wrong with him, he's **perfect**." She gasped in outrage.

_"Huh?"_

"How'd you know I had drugs?" She asked suspiciously, eyeing him curiously. He hadn't been there when she'd had the drugs, she would have remembered that. It had just been her, the doctor, the nurse and that lovely intern that had taken such good care of her.

"Oh, I didn't. He just **looks **kind of high." He lied, knowing she didn't know he'd been there with her when she'd gotten the drugs, that he'd gone and got the doctor so she could have the drugs. He didn't want her to know that he'd been there anyway because he knew that she'd either bitch him out for staying when she hadn't wanted him there (though she'd definitely needed him there) or go way overboard and thank him profusely, thinking he was some kind of a **good guy**. Neither of those options sounded particularly appealing to him.

"He's **not high**. He's just waking up, that's all." She said defensively.

_"What? I'm wide awake. __**Completely **__awake. Not tired __**at all**__."_

"So... you got your figure back quickly." He remarked casually after a moments silence, his eyes sliding over her body and settling on her chest. Rachel looked down and realised that she was still in her pyjama's and that her robe had slid open at the chest slightly. She blushed and hurriedly reached up to snap it closed around her body again.

"**This **is not my figure. It's like I've been pumped up like a **balloon**." She told him in embarrassment. "Would you mind watching him for a moment?" She asked, needing to get changed into something other than her pyjama's, and he nodded. He took a seat at the table Finn was resting on as she headed back to her bedroom to get changed and lightly tickled the baby's feet.

_"Hey, quit it. It's not __**fair **__to pick on a dude who can't even lift his own head, you know."_

"**You **are a **lucky **little dude." He said to Finn casually.

_"Sure."_

"You have any idea how many men would **kill **to have your mother's 'inflated balloons' at their disposal like you do?" He asked softly, imagining that very thing and biting back a groan.

_"Well __**of course**__. But __**no one's **__stealing my __**food **__from me. That's __**mine**__."_

"I'll just be a moment, I swear." Rachel called back from the bedroom, making Puck jump. He didn't think she'd heard him but if he were a lesser man he would have felt guilty discussing her boobs with her baby son while she was in the other room. But he was a BAMF (heh heh, there was a mother in the next room his badass self wouldn't particularly mind 'f-ing') so he didn't care.

(He **did **care, he just **covered **it better)

"No problemo." He called back. He realised that he really should get to the whole point of actually going to see her. He hadn't really **needed **to come to her apartment to give her back her wallet, he could have mailed it or something, but that wouldn't help him one bit. "You've got a nice apartment." He called out to her, looking around.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." She called back, looking between two shirts and trying to figure out which one would fit her expanded chest better without being completely inappropriate.

"How long have you been living here?" He asked, shooting for casual and hoping like hell that it sounded it.

"Since college. I used to have a roommate but she left a couple of years ago. And good thing too because her room is now going to be Finn's room." She told him and he nodded.

"And before living here you were in **Jersey**?" He called out to her. Rachel made a face, wondering how he knew she was from New Jersey, not knowing that she'd given him that information herself.

"Well no. I lived in a dorm for a couple of years before moving here." She explained. "Are you writing my biography or something?" She called out sarcastically and he knew it was time to quit while he was ahead.

"Just curious. What, a guy can't be **curious**?" He asked, trying to sound offended and she blushed. She was being paranoid. He'd **proven **that he was a trustworthy guy, she didn't know why she was still giving him a hard time. "Hey, you got anything to eat? I'm **starving**. Forgot breakfast." He asked. She strained to think if she had anything she could offer him.

"I think I have some **cereal **you could eat." She told him and he nodded, spotting the container she kept the cereal in sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks." He called back, getting up and going searching for a bowl. He found one and then opened up the fridge, looking for some milk. "Hey Finn, does your Mom have any milk?" He muttered.

_"What the hell do you think I've been __**eating**__?"_

"Ah, **here's **some. It's yours but you don't mind sharing with your bro, do you?" He asked, shaking his head.

_"Yes."_

Rachel started coming back and spotted him pouring the breast milk she'd had to pump the night before into his cereal. "You wait till **you're **on solids and you can try this shit. You're gonna be like every other man in the world and be able to eat this stuff any time of the day. Who **cares **that it's a breakfast food?" He said to the baby, lifting a spoonful to his mouth and taking a bite.

"I feel like I should inform you that that's **breast milk**." Rachel told him lazily, leaning against the door frame of her bedroom and giving him an amused look. His eyes widened and he spun around to spit the cereal into the sink, coughing to get the taste out. Rachel chuckled and walked over to Finn, lifting him into her arms. It served him right for **swearing **around her son.

"Dude, why didn't you **tell me**? We're supposed to be **bros**." He said fake indignantly, gently ruffling the baby's hair and shaking his head at him where he was looking at him over Rachel's shoulder.

_"Sorry man, you stole my food so you're on your own."_

"Traitor." Puck added with a chuckle. "Well on **that note**, I'm outta here. I'm gonna go find something to get the taste of breast milk out of my mouth." He told them. Rachel giggled, bouncing Finn in her arms.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd **mind **the taste of breast milk so much." She joked, walking him to the door. He couldn't help but laugh. Wow, innuendo, he hadn't thought she had it in her.

"**Breast**, sure, I'll go for that. **Breast milk**? Not one of my kinks, Baby. I'll leave that stuff to **Finn **here." He told her, making her chuckle. "Catch you later, Finn." He said, lifting the baby's hand up for another mini knuckle bump again, Rachel rolling her eyes but smiling at the move.

_"Later." _

"It was good to see you, Rachel. Glad to see that everything worked out." He told her, shooting a smile towards the baby in her arms and she smiled first at him and then back down at her son. "And you thought my shortcut would **kill you**." He tutted, shaking his head. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"It very well **could have**." She defended, making him chuckle. "But thank you. You really went above and beyond your duties as a taxi driver." She told him. He snorted, she didn't even know the half of it, she thought he'd left her in the lobby and didn't know he'd been there for the birth. Heck, they'd even offered to let him cut the damned **umbilical chord**.

"All part of the special Puckerman service pregnant chicks in labour get." He told her, raising two fingers to his forehead and saluting her. He headed for the door and Rachel bit her lip. For some reason she didn't particularly want him to **go**.

"Wait, I never paid my **fare**." She called out, making him pause in the open doorway of the apartment.

"Forget about it. It's on the house." He told her, throwing a wink her way before leaving the apartment, closing the door behind him.

_"I liked that guy."_

"Well Finn, I guess it's just you and me." Rachel said, giving her son a beaming smile, trying to hide her anxiety. With Puck there she'd been able to forget that she was worried about taking care of her son alone but now that he was gone it was all coming back. It was safe to say that she was freaking out a little.

_"Oh good. I like hanging out with you. But it would have been cool if Puck could have stayed. He's pretty cool for a big person."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well, that was part three. I hope you liked it. Especially seeing as though this was the first real taste of Finn as the baby. If you liked it, or even if there was something you didn't really like, I'd love to hear from you.


	4. Part Four

**Author's Note: **Again I want to thank everyone for all the reviews, favourites and alerts for this story. The response to this story is simply blowing me away. You guys are amazing!

Anything in italics is still the baby speaking and the other characters can't hear it : )

**Disclaimer: **In case you were wondering, I do not own Glee or Look Who's Talking. I am in no way profiting off of this besides all the smiles it brings to my face. Thank you. Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

><p>After a few weeks, Rachel was a bit of a wreck. She was handling being a mother pretty well but the only thing was that she was doing it completely by herself and that was hard. Sure, she had Santana and Kurt and her fathers there to help her out if she needed them but she was just a little too proud to ask for their help. Finn kept waking up in the middle of the night, crying his head off because he needed a new diaper or was hungry or needed to be burped and she was seriously low on sleep. Getting around places with all of the things Finn needed in a city like New York was tough too and she'd lost way too many cabs because someone had beat her to them while she was struggling with Finn's pram or simply because the driver got annoyed with waiting and simply drove off.<p>

She kind of found herself missing that other taxi driver who'd done absolutely everything in his power to get her to the hospital, but oh well.

"Ha, listen to this Finn. About80% of all new mother's will experience some sort of depression, usually as simple as 'baby blues', though ten percent of those women will have a more serious case of postpartum depression, so be sure to be on the look out for **any **signs of depression." She read, letting out a snort and turning to look at her baby. "Well that absolutely will **not **happen to **me**! Not even a little." She stated matter of factly, a look of determination on her face.

Flash forward a couple of days and she was sitting in front of the television, a crying Finn in her arms while she herself was a crying mess watching an old romantic movie. She looked down at her son, reaching up to blow her running nose, and held him a little closer.

"I'm the worst mother in the **world**." She cried out, bouncing him up and down and trying to get him to stop crying.

_"I've got so much gas I swear I'm gonna float away! Burp me, dammit." _

"I chose the absolute wrong man to fall in love with, a **married man**, and after everything we went through together he left both his wife **and **me for his ancient acting coach." She sobbed, blowing her nose again. "You won't stop crying because I'm a horrible woman and a terrible mother and I was stupid to think I could do this all on my own. And I should be working on finding you a father, a really good one who won't just walk out on you like your real father, but I'm a complete mess." She wailed, her hand flying up to the mess that was her hair and flattening it down.

_"You're real pretty, Mommy, I swear. But if you don't burp me I'm gonna __**blow up**__."_

"No one's ever going want me again and all you're going to be stuck with is **me**. Your terrible excuse for a mother." She said with a sniffle, holding him against her shoulder and rubbing his back. He burped and stopped crying immediately.

_"Ah, __**so **__much better."_

"But at least there is absolutely no way it could possibly get **worse**." She swore, freezing when she heard her front door open up.

"Honey, we're here to see the baby!" Her Dad called out happily in a sing song voice, making her groan.

"The universe is against me!" She swore, getting up and going to meet her fathers.

She absolutely loved her father's to death but it seemed like they (and by **they **she meant her **Dad**) were calling her with 'advice' every single day, sometimes more than once a day, and it was a little annoying. She was an independent woman and she researched everything to death so she was absolutely certain that she could do all of this on her own, without her father butting in at every possible moment. And to be honest he could be a little... overbearing. He was where she'd gotten her dramatic streak from but compared to him she was **tame**, and that was saying something. Plus he had the Jewish guilt down to a science and since she'd gotten pregnant without the father being present in her life he seem to have gotten even **worse**.

"Where's my grandson?" He asked, practically bouncing into the room and tearing Finn from her arms to hold him up. "Hello there my little man! Do you know who I am? Do you?" He asked in a high pitched voice, holding Finn above his head.

_"Um... well... ye... of cour... no. No I don't." _

"I'm your **Grandpa**! Yes I am." He cooed, bouncing him around.

_"Okay, you're my grandpa. Good for you. But just a little warning, you keep bouncing me around like this and I'm gonna upchuck all over your face."_

"Marshall, why don't you give the baby to me before he throws up all over you?" Rachel's Daddy asked, giving his husband a fond look. Leroy Berry was pretty much the complete opposite of his high strung husband, more laid back and mellow, but they complimented each other well.

"**This **handsome man here is your **Poppy**. You're going to be handsome like him, I can just tell." Marshall gushed, handing his grandson over to his husband. Rachel couldn't help but smile at the look of love her father's exchanged. Even after all these years together they still loved each other as much as they had the day they'd married. She'd always hoped to find that kind of love one day but wishes like that were in her past now, the only thing she was looking for in a man now was stability for her son.

"Rachel, Bubula, let's talk for a minute." Marshall said, taking his daughter's hand and leading her to sit down at the table in the kitchen. Leroy took Finn back into the living area and plopped down on the couch, holding his grandson against him as he settled in to watch the old movie Rachel had playing. Rachel rolled her eyes and stared at her father. "How are you, my little star?" He asked, sounding grave, and she couldn't help but let out a little smile at the nickname. She opened her mouth to answer but he cut her off before she could. "You look **terrible**, sweetheart." He added and she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you so much for the compliment." She said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes.

"I know being a mother is a big responsibility and I can see that you're struggling. But this all would have been so much simpler if you had simply waited to have children until you were married to a wonderful man, a **Jewish **man of course, and you could have him to lean on." He told her matter of factly.

"**Daddy **wasn't Jewish when you met." She pointed out but he waved her off.

"He converted." He reminded her off handedly, as though that negated her argument, which it did not, making her roll her eyes. "But to do it this way. To be **artificially inseminated**, to have to quit your first Broadway role of any substance, just so you could have a **baby**! This is not the way you should have done things." He told her, for about the thousandth time, and she huffed.

"I'm not getting into this with you again, Dad." She told him and he groaned. If it was up to him they wouldn't talk about anything else. "Besides, can you honestly tell me that the little baby in there isn't **worth it**?" She asked, looking fondly into the living room at her son. Her father sputtered as though she'd just accused him of killing someone.

"**Of course **I'm not saying that." He said, sounding offended. She wondered how he could be so offended by that and not see why she was offended by what he was telling her when he was always basically telling her she shouldn't have had her son. Finn was the light of her life and though the circumstances surrounding his birth weren't the best she wouldn't change it if it meant not having him in her life. "But when you were looking through the profiles, looking for the right man to father your child... you couldn't have at least chosen a **Jewish **one? Because that boy in there is definitely only Jewish on our side." He told her calmly and she couldn't help but throw her arms up in frustration.

A couple of weeks later Rachel was at lunch with Santana and Kurt. Finn was happily sitting in his pram people watching. He loved watching all the people and it always made her smile. She often people watched, not only because it was a good tool as an actress but also because it was a great hobby. Like the couple trying to have an argument without making it obvious they were having an argument in the corner of the restaurant, that was definitely very amusing, and it was clear that Finn thought so too because his eyes kept drifting over to them.

"Oh my **goodness**. Would you look at that gorgeous man over there." Kurt gasped, fanning himself and staring hungrily outside the restaurant where a dark haired man was sitting at one of the outside tables. "Gay or straight, ladies?" He asked, one of his favourite hobbies being to scope out cute guys and figure out if he had a chance with them. Santana craned her neck around to look and snickered.

"Oh gay, **definitely**." She agreed with a grin. "And I think he's checking you out." She added with a chuckle and Kurt's eyes widened, darting quickly over to look at the gorgeous man outside again before looking away.

"He's **totally **checking me out." He squealed quietly. "What do I do?" He asked, freaking out a little. Usually his game stayed a game, and most of the guys were voted as being straight anyway. He wasn't very good with being the one to make the move, he usually just enjoyed looking.

"Go talk to him, Hummel." Santana offered, making him stand up and pushing him away. Kurt nodded, a determined look on his face as he walked outside to go talk to the cute guy. Rachel sighed as she watched the guy invite Kurt to sit down with a smile on his face.

"Who would you want to father your child?" She asked, not even meaning to say anything but the words slipped out of her lips.

"Someone as hot as me who can give me a wild ride for the night I get knocked up." Santana said with a smirk and Rachel huffed.

"I'm **serious**, Santana. I need to start trying to find the right man to be Finn's father." She told her and Santana sighed.

"I don't know. Just... you need a **good guy **who, like, loves **you **as much as he loves **Finn**." She told her honestly and Rachel frowned.

"I don't **care **about love anymore. **Love **got me pregnant to a man who wouldn't leave his wife for me but would for some over the hill **hussy**. Love got me into this situation." She pointed out. Santana frowned, not liking hearing Rachel talking this way. Rachel was a romantic and it just wasn't right that she didn't want love for herself anymore. If anyone deserved love in their life it was Rachel Berry.

"But he has to be **hot**, right? **That's **non negotiable." Santana said mock seriously, trying to lighten the mood. But Rachel shook her head.

"At this point, looks are not important." She told her, making the other woman's eyes widen. She was just about to comment on that when Kurt came back over to their table, squealing happily.

"His name's Blaine and he's a teacher at some elitist private school. He's a choir teacher. He can **sing**, you guys. I am **seriously **in **love**." He cooed, fanning himself with what was obviously Blaine's phone number scrawled on a napkin.

"He's not, like, on a **date **or anything is he?" Santana asked, waving over towards where a guy had just sat down at Blaine's table, the two of them starting a conversation.

"Oh, no. He said he was meeting up with a friend for lunch. His best friend. His very **straight **best friend." He added, looking over at the table his newest love interest was sitting at. "And **obviously**. Would you look at that **hair**!" He said with a shudder, making the other two look over as well. Rachel's eyes widened as she realised she recognised that hair.

"Oh my God, it's the **taxi driver**!" She called out in surprise.

"Wait, **the **taxi driver? The famous one who got you to the hospital on time?" Kurt asked in surprise and she nodded.

"We should go over and say hello. From all the things you've said about him I'd really like to meet him. I **needs **to see if he's anything like you **say **he is." Santana said, starting to get up, but Rachel shook her head, pulling her back into her seat. She wouldn't mind saying hello to Noah but she **knew **her best friends and knew how they'd be. Since she'd first told them about him they'd been saying that she should have gotten his number or accepted any advances he might put on her. She really didn't want to be embarrassed by her friends, especially around that man.

"Just sit down and shut up." She hissed to them, sliding down in her seat slightly, hoping he wouldn't look over and spot her. If his friend Blaine was anything like Kurt was he'd point him out to his friend and he might see her then. She really did not want that.

"Well look at who it is." Puck's voice came from behind her, making her tense up. She looked over her shoulder at him and plastered a bright smile on her face, trying to pretend she hadn't seen him, that she hadn't been hiding from him.

"Oh, hello Noah. It's nice to see you." She told him, making him snort. He knew that she'd seen him and had been planning on pretending she hadn't.

"You too, Berry." He said in amusement. "Finn, my man. Bump it." He said happily, manoeuvring Finn's hand into a knuckle bump.

_"Oh my God, It's __**Puck**__! Mommy look, __**Puck's **__here! Where have you been, man?"_

"So you're the schmuck who got her to the hospital that she's been complaining about nearly killing her." Santana said with a smirk and he chuckled.

"That'd be me." He confirmed proudly. "But how'd you know that's who I was? It's not like she introduced me or anything." He pointed out with a smirk, her story of not having seeing him getting more and more unconvincing.

"The haircut. There's only been one person that Rachel's ever met that has a Mohawk." Kurt lied breezily, not missing a beat. Rachel gave him a bright smile, thankful for him coming up with something to get her off the hook.

"What a small world. Who would have thought that **your **best friend is the pregnant woman **my **best friend helped through labour that he's been bragging about." Blaine spoke up from Puck's side, a wide grin on his face. Rachel frowned in confusion.

"Helped through labour? How **exactly **did you help me through labour? All you did was drive me to the hospital and annoy me." She pointed out haughtily. She understood exaggerating the truth when you were telling a story but that went too far in her opinion. Puck saw Blaine open his mouth to tell her he'd been there for the whole thing so stepped on his foot, shutting him the hell up.

"I told you to do your breathing exercises and shit. You would've been completely lost without me and you know it, babe." He said with a smirk and a wink thrown her way for good measure. Rachel's mouth dropped open and she hurriedly covered Finn's ears with her hands.

_"Hey, what's the big idea?"_

"Would you mind not using that kind of language around my son?" She asked in annoyance, making him roll his eyes. She was still going on about that. He really didn't see the big deal.

"He's not even **close **to talking yet, what's the big problem?" He asked, shaking his head at her. The other three around them were watching their interaction in amusement. Santana and Kurt had never seen Rachel react this way to anyone before and Blaine knew exactly what it meant when Puck goaded a woman like this.

"That doesn't matter. His brain is very **impressionable**, you don't know what he's likely to pick up." She told him matter of factly, making him roll his eyes.

_"What is this shit? I wanna hear what's going on."_

"So, how do you two know each other?" Kurt asked Blaine, trying to break the staring contest Rachel and Puck were in the middle of.

"We grew up together in Boston." Blaine explained. "He just could not live without my sparkling wit and followed me here." He added with a cheeky grin and Puck snorted.

"Sparkling wit. Sure, **that's **why I moved here." He said sarcastically. Rachel removed her hands from Finn's ears, deciding it was safe now.

_"Ah, so much better. So, what shit did I miss?"_

"I wouldn't have picked you two as friends." Kurt said thoughtfully, looking at the charming young man who's number he had in his pocket and the almost barbaric taxi driver intent on annoying Rachel to death, pretty much insistent on pulling on her metaphorical pigtails.

"That's 'cause Blaine here has the brains and charm and I'm the trouble maker. The shit I used to get him into would shock you though." Puck explained with a grin, winking at Rachel when she huffed at him for the swear.

"And on that note I believe that it's time for you to go back to your table." Rachel said in annoyance. Puck chuckled and threw his hands up in surrender.

"C'mon Blaine, let's go eat. I'm starving. Nice seeing you again, Rachel." He said, chuckling when she hugged again. "Finn, see you around my mini bro." He said with a big dopey smile on his face, leading Finn's hand into a knuckle bump again. Rachel couldn't help but smile because he was absolutely adorable when he was like that with Finn.

_"Bye Puck. Don't be a stranger."_

"It was nice meeting you all." Blaine said with a charming smile.

The two men walked away, back outside to their table. The three friends watched them go, Kurt ogling Blaine, Santana looking at Puck in interest and Rachel trying to pretend that she wasn't looking at all when she definitely was.

"He was cute." Santana said casually, her eyes on Rachel. That man was practically a God he was so good looking and she really wanted to see how Rachel would react to hearing someone else commenting on it.

"Wasn't he just? Oh, he's so **dreamy**." Kurt gushed about Blaine, making Santana roll her eyes and kick his shin under the table.

"I was talking about the **taxi driver**." She pointed out, catching his eye and nodding over towards Rachel.

"Oh! Oh **yes**, he **was**. **Very **cute." He agreed with a smirk. Rachel frowned, seeing where they were going with this. "Did you want me to ask Blaine for his number for you?" He asked curiously and she played dumb.

"There are other taxi drivers in this city, I don't need to rely on him." She replied flippantly and Santana rolled her eyes.

"You're looking for a daddy for Finn over there, he could fit the bill. He's good with him, we all saw that, and there's this chemistry between you two. **And **he's **cute**." She listed and Rachel frowned.

_"Wait, what's a Daddy? If it means seeing Puck more I'm on board!"_

"I told you, cute means nothing to me anymore." She told them matter of factly. "I'm not going to let the fact that I'm tremendously attracted to someone mean anything anymore. Look at what happenedlast time." She pointed out, not even realising that she'd admitted to being attracted to Puck. Tremendously attracted.

A few days later Rachel was out on a date that had been set up by a friend of a friend. At first they'd said that they didn't have anyone suitable to set Rachel up with but when she'd informed them that all she was looking for was someone good with kids they'd come back with Ken Tanaka. He was a football coach for a local school so that **had **to mean he was good with kids. And while he wasn't Rachel's **usual **type (seriously, who wore tight shirts and shorts on a date? Especially when they had **Ken's **body) it didn't really matter to her because going for her type had left her pregnant, alone and heartbroken the last time so maybe she needed to change her type.

"You know, this is my first date since my son was born." She told him with a smile, trying to start a conversation. So far the only words they'd exchanged were those in greeting and Ken had spent most of the time since cleaning out his ears and picking his nails.

"Good for you." He said gruffly. "Hey, punk, where's our bread basket? I'm starving over here!" He called out loudly, making Rachel jump.

"Sorry coach, here you go." The waiter said, hurrying over to him to give him the bread basket (**him **not **them **because there'd be no chance for her to get any bread with it directly in front of him like that) before scampering off in fear.

"Oh, do you know that man?" She asked curiously because the waiter had definitely known him.

"Yeah. The little piss-ant was in my team a couple of years ago. Figures he'd end up a **waiter**, he couldn't throw for shit." He told her and her eyes widened, getting an image of her future with Ken if she chose him to be Finn's father.

"Finn, you little piss-ant. Is that how you throw a football? Is that how I **taught you**? No. Now go back outside and keep doing it until you get it right. I don't care if it's raining and your arm's sore. Go **now**!"

To say she didn't plan on any more dates with Ken was an understatement. She wasn't even sure how she lasted through the rest of the date.

Her next date was with a man named Bryan Ryan. Her neighbour set her up with him, telling her that they had a lot in common because Bryan had been a singer as well before he'd opened up a car dealership and he loved the theatre. Rachel figured that after her abysmal date with Ken that maybe **some **common interests with these men would be beneficial. Besides, anyone who liked the theatre and could sing couldn't be anywhere near as bad as **Ken **had been.

"So, I hear you had dreams of making it on Broadway." Bryan told her and she beamed brightly.

"Yes, I still do. Once Finn's old enough I'm planning on going back into theatre." She explained happily but he snorted, guzzling down his wine and refilling his glass.

"**Sure **you are." He said condescendingly. "You may tell people that you wanted a kid before your career took off but I know the **real story**." He told her. Rachel's eyes widened in fear. If this man knew the truth about why she'd left then how many other people could tell the same thing?

"You **do**?" She asked softly, wondering if he was planning on selling his story to the tabloids. No one would care about her, besides her dad's, but news of **Jesse St. James **getting one of his actresses pregnant while he'd still been with his wife would definitely be something people would be interested in.

"It's **obvious**." He slurred. She could only hope that people wouldn't believe him. She didn't care about Jesse's reputation, or even her own, the only thing she cared about was how it would affect **Finn**. He was the only completely **innocent **party in the whole situation. "You just weren't good enough. It happens to a lot of us." He said, instead of telling her about how she'd slept with her director and gotten pregnant. She let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know the true story afterall before she realised what he'd said and gave him an annoyed look.

"Excuse me, that is just not true!" She told him adamantly. "I had a supporting role in Jesse St. James's latest musical." She explained. She knew she was talented. She may have been sleeping with Jesse at the time but that wasn't why she'd gotten the part. Her talent was **why **he'd found her attractive.

"You were probably really **fired **because you weren't talented enough, not that you quit because you decided to have a **baby**." He told her, again draining his glass. "What's the point in having dreams when there's always someone better than you out there? And you can never fulfil your dreams. Ever!" He said loudly, drawing stares from other people in the restaurant when he started to sob. Rachel frowned, again having an image of her future, this time if she married Bryan and let him raise her son.

"What's this, Finn? Huh? What have I told you about **dreams**? You might have inherited your mother's voice but you're not **talented **enough for performing. Neither is **she**. Or **me**. There's no point in participating in your kindergarten class's recital. Don't even **bother**! There are plenty of more talented people out there for your important role of pilgrim number three!"

After her two completely horrible dates that had both been complete disasters, Rachel decided to maybe give the whole dating thing a rest for now. Finn was doing just fine without a father right now so she decided that maybe she'd just give the whole dating thing another try a little later when he got older.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know that there wasn't all that much Puck in that part but there's a lot of Puck in the next part to make up for it. Like a lot, a lot. (Hmm, too obvious that I'm trying to draw you in to the next part? LOL) Don't forget that I love hearing what you all thought of this and drop me a review!


	5. Part Five

**Author's Note: **This chapter deals a lot more with Puck and we go a bit into his perspective so I hope you enjoy it. Also, this moves a little further away from the movie Look Who's Talking in some ways because John Travolta's character in that was also a pilot as well as a taxi driver and Puck is not. It would be hot if he was and I was considering going in that direction but I didn't. Anyway, hope you like this chapter and again, thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites, you have no idea how much that means to be, especially after the craptastic week I've had this week.

I've had a couple of people comment on the fact that I use bold when I'm using it as an emphasis and that they don't like that so I'm switching it over to italics for those parts. Finn's thoughts are still in italics and when I'm emphasising something he's saying I'm still using bold, hope that's okay.

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman was not what you'd call the most honest man in the world. If the truth was likely to get him in trouble he'd prefer to spin a completely untrue story than to get in trouble. He never lied about the really important things, just little things that wouldn't get anyone hurt. So sometimes he told his mother that he'd gone to Temple when he hadn't, that didn't hurt anyone, and maybe he'd told a female cop or two that he found them attractive when he really, really didn't, who hadn't used a little flirtation to avoid getting a ticket? But he actually found himself feeling kind of bad about the real reason he'd gone to Rachel Berry's house.<p>

You see, he wasn't just being a nice guy returning a wallet. He really easily could have left it with her things in the hospital or had it sent to her. No, he'd gone to her apartment so he could get some information out of her that he needed to use.

(Plus he had kind of wanted to see her again. Her and Finn.)

His grandmother's health was failing and she didn't exactly have the memory she used to. His Nanna Connie was one of the most important women in his life and he looked after the people he cared about. He needed to move her out of the dump she was living in now and into a really good nursing home closer to him that would take really good care of her. But the only problem was that you had to live locally to the Home and he didn't. But when he'd spotted Rachel's address in her wallet it was like a sign from God. So he'd lied on the forms and said that Rachel was his wife and that his Nanna Connie was living with them. He'd had to get his Nanna's mail sent to Rachel's apartment and amongst those would be the letter confirming whether she'd be let in.

So he kind of stalked Rachel's mail box, trying to get his Nanna's mail out. Every time he'd catch a glimpse of Rachel he'd take off and that was the reason he hadn't managed to get any of the letters yet. This was one of his lies where he was sure it wouldn't hurt anyone but just from the few interactions he'd had with Rachel he knew she would. It would be so much easier to just ask her for the mail but then he'd have to explain the whole thing and he wasn't convinced that she wouldn't call the cops on him or something. He didn't know what the cops would do about it but he was sure she'd make them do something.

"Oh hey!" Rachel's voice said from the doorway happily while he was trying to jimmy the letters out of her box. He snapped his hand away and turned to see her struggling to get Finn and his stroller inside. He wasn't a complete jerk (and something about this woman and this kid turned him into a bit of a softy) so he hurried over to help her.

_"Mommy look, it's Puck! Hey Puck! Puck, look at me! Puck! Bump it!"_

She hadn't seemed to notice that he'd been messing with her mail box so that was good. She gave him a bright smile when he got the pram inside the building and he couldn't help but smile back. Seriously, what was it about this woman that could turn him to mush?

_"Where's my baby knuckle bump?"_

"Someone in the building hire a taxi?" She asked curiously as she opened up her mail box and looked through her mail. He could see that there was a letter addressed to his Nanna with the Home's logo on it and felt his heart speed up. That was the letter he needed.

"Oh, yeah. Small world, huh?" He asked with a smile, knowing a good story when he saw one.

"Urgh, I keep getting letters for some woman named Constance Fischer. I don't even _know _anyone named Constance Fischer." She told him, showing him the letters. They were so close within his reach that he could just reach out and take them but Rachel would definitely find that weird so he didn't.

"There's probably been some type of mix up. What you do is you leave them on top of the box and the mailman will collect them when he comes by and get them to the right person." He lied, taking the letters out of her hands (so close) and putting them on top of the box, giving her his most trustworthy smile. Rachel gave him a doubtful look before nodding.

"Oh okay." She said with a shrug. "Well I'll see you around, Noah." She said with a smile and he nodded.

"Yeah, you too Rachel." He said distractedly, his eyes sliding to the letters, not realising that Rachel had caught the move. "Later Finn." He added, giving the baby a smile as they disappeared around the corner to the elevators."

_"I didn't get a knuckle bump. I... I don't know how I feel about that."_

Once he heard the elevator doors open and then close and then the elevator go up he reached out and grabbed the letters. He sifted through the three there and found the one with the Home's logo on it, tearing it open quickly.

"Aha! I _knew it_!" Rachel's voice shouted from around the corner, darting around it towards him as though she wasn't pushing a heavy pram. Puck jumped so much he was surprised the letters in his hands didn't go flying everywhere.

"Holy fucking hell!" He called out in surprise. He'd thought she'd left and hadn't even heard her come back until she'd cried out. "What are you, part _ninja_ or something?" He asked in shock, rubbing at his chest to try to soothe his still frantically beating heart.

"You're stealing my mail." She accused, ignoring both his comment and his swear.

_"Not cool man. Not cool."_

"I'm not stealing your mail. It's not for you." He pointed out but she gave him a look so frightening he was surprised to see it coming from this tiny little woman. Sure, he was used to getting looks like that from his mother and his sister and even from his Nanna Connie but not from a woman as small and cute (yes cute, Rachel Berry was very cute) as Rachel. He figured it had to be a look they taught Jewish women in the womb or something, that was the only explanation.

"It was in my mail box and you're taking it. Therefore you are stealing my mail." She pointed out haughtily and he groaned.

"It's _my _mail, okay." He explained, throwing his hands up. This woman was so damned frustrating he really never knew whether he wanted to strangle her or kiss the daylights out of her, among other things.

(What? She was a hot as hell woman. He kind of wanted to make out with _every _hot woman he saw. That and a whole lot of other things.)

"What do you mean it's your mail? You don't look like a Constance Fischer to me." She told him and he groaned.

"Look, I'll explain everything, just not here." He told her, starting towards the elevators. The last thing he needed was for some neighbour with a grudge against Rachel to overhear what he was doing and tell the Home. Rachel huffed but followed after him to the elevator. Rachel was annoyed the whole way up in the elevator, glaring at him every time she looked at him.

_"Oh she's **angry**. Glad I'm not you right now."_

"Finn, I totally forgot. Baby knuckle bump." He said to ease to tension, giving Finn a tiny knuckle bump.

_"__**Finally**__. Don't leave a bro hanging like that, man."_

A small smile pulled at Rachel's lips at the move and Puck grinned. Oh yeah, he was the _man_.

The elevator reached Rachel's floor and she led the way out and to her door. Puck sighed, knowing he was going to get chewed out big time by this woman and had a feeling that all of his usual charm and swagger wasn't going to get him out of this mess. He had to bite the bullet and just be completely honest with her. This was one situation that he absolutely couldn't lie his way out of.

"Okay, what's the big reason you're getting some woman's mail sent to my address?" She asked once they were inside, taking Finn out of his pram and spinning around to face Puck, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Constance Fischer is my grandmother, my Nanna Connie. She's sick and she needs to go into a Home and I really need her close to me. There's this really good one but you have to be local and _you're _local so I just... I lied okay? But she _needs _to get into this place, they can look after her the way she needs." He told her, giving her a pleading look. Rachel's mouth dropped open. Whatever she had been expecting to hear from him it definitely wasn't that.

"So you're using my mailing address?" She asked and he nodded. "Messing with the mail is a federal offence. I'm not going to jail for you." She told him and he rolled his eyes.

"_Stealing _mail is a federal offence, not _messing _with it." He told her but she huffed and shook her head. She did not want to get in trouble for this, she had nothing to do with it. "Look, she got in. And it's all because of you." He told her, holding up the letter and giving her a smile. He could see her wavering a little and just hoped that he could keep her on his side. "Can I get the other letters?" He asked and she went straight back to frowning.

"I don't want to get involved with this. Right now I can still claim I had no idea anything was going on." She told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Rach, come on. You're not going to get in trouble." He assured her. "You know, I went to all the trouble of bringing your wallet back." He pointed out, giving her a pouting look.

"Yes, you did. And thank you for that, but this happens to be _illegal_, it's _fraud_, and I don't want to get involved." She told him and he snorted. It was only barely fraud, nothing big, and he had no idea how she thought she was going to get in trouble for saying someone had lived with her when they didn't.

"_I'll _do something for _you_." He told her, giving her a leering look. He couldn't help turning it a little dirty.

"Not interested, thank you very much." She told him, turning her back on him. Finn peered at him over her shoulder and he got an idea.

"I'll babysit." He offered and she snorted.

_"Sweet!"_

"What do _you _know about babies?" She asked, turning back around to face him.

"My _sister _has kids." He reminded her. "And kids _love me_._ Finn _loves me." He told her.

_"He has a point, Mommy."_

Rachel sighed and thought it over. It would be nice to have someone she could rely on. And he was right, Finn really did seem to love him, he just brightened up so much whenever they saw him. He did have a way with Finn and she could use a few nights to herself.

"Friday nights." She told him, arching an eyebrow. She knew Friday night was universally date night and he definitely seemed like someone who had a lot of dates. If he was really willing to do this for her this would be his greatest proof.

"Friday's? Whoa Baby, the Puckerone is in hot demand Friday nights, no can do." He told her, stepping away from her. She couldn't help but laugh at the nickname he'd just given himself.

_"Puckerone! That. Is. Awesome. I wanna be called __**Finnerone **__from now on, Mommy, okay?"_

"Sorry, _Puckerone_. It's either that or the deals off." She told him with a smirk and he groaned, throwing his head back and staring heavenward. This chick was going to be the death of him.

"Fine." He bit out after a few moments of thinking about it and weighing the options, making Rachel grin brightly.

"_And _my dance classes." She added and he groaned. He was such a sucker, he knew he had no other choice but to keep agreeing to her demands. She kind of had his balls in the palm of her hands right now and there was nothing he could do about it.

"_One _dance class." He told her, because she'd mentioned that in plural and he was not about to give in so easily.

"Okay. Saturday." She told him but he shook his head.

"I can't. I teach." He told her.

"You _teach_? What do you teach, Taxi Drivers Ed?" She asked jokingly, making him roll his eyes.

"Ha ha ha." He said flatly, making her flash her teeth at him in a smile.

"Friday nights, _two _dances classes, and you can't have any _lady friends _over." She listed and he couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Lady friends? Seriously? What are you, _seventy_?" He asked but she merely stared at him, awaiting his answer.

"Those are my terms. You either accept them or hijack another woman's address." She told him and he groaned.

"Oh my God, _fine_." He agreed, throwing his hands up. She beamed at him happily.

_"You got played my friend. She really worked you over."_

Rachel resisted doing a tiny little happy dance and moved to place Finn in his high chair, taking out a bottle and trying to bring it to his lips so he would eat. She alternated between breast feeding and feeding him breast milk from a bottle because she'd read it fostered independence. Finn kept moving his head away from the bottle, not making this easy.

_"Um, no thanks. Not hungry."_

"Don't force feed him like that." Puck told her, moving to stand next to her and looking down at Finn.

"I'm not force feeding him. He just needs to eat so he can have a nap." Rachel argued, making him roll his eyes.

_"Not hungry and not tired either."_

"He doesn't look tired to me." Puck pointed out. Finn really seemed quite active, not at all tired.

_"Yeah, listen to Puck. I'm not tired __**at all**__."_

"He needs to eat so he can have a nap or else he'll want to eat when it's time to sleep." She explained, yawning tiredly.

_"__**You **__need a nap, not me."_

"Where are you _getting _this crap?" Puck asked curiously and she frowned at him.

"It's not _crap._ It's in a _ton _of mothering books." She explained and he snorted.

"Oh, right. If it's written in a book it _must _be true." He said sarcastically. "He'll sleep when he's tired and he'll eat when he's hungry. It's not exactly rocket science, you know." He told her and she glared at him. She had no idea how this man who didn't have any children of his own could try to tell her what was best for her son. She was Finn's mother and she knew what was best for him.

"Do you know how much research goes into those books? That means a lot more to me than your opinion." She told him, yawning again.

"Okay, sorry I bad mouthed your books." He said, putting his hands up in surrender. She nodded and went to sit down, really needing to take a little break. "So, where're the other letters?" He asked curiously. He had her permission now, had a deal that he'd totally gotten screwed with, so he had no problem asking for the other letters.

"They're on the table near the front door." She told him, her eyes sliding closed and waving over her head towards the table. He nodded and headed over to get them, leafing through them quickly before walking back over. He went to thank her but noticed that she'd fallen asleep.

"Mommy's _sleeping_." He whispered to Finn. "Check this out." He added, placing the letters on the table of Finn's high chair and walking over to Rachel.

He lifted her up into his arms, a little surprised at how tiny she felt in his arms and just how good she smelt this close up, and walked her into what was obviously her bedroom. He placed her on the bed and then pulled a blanket over the top of her, a smile coming to his face. She was probably the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen and looked so peaceful in her sleep. He realised that he was standing there watching a woman sleep (not cool), so he headed back into the living area and grinned at Finn.

"So, it looks like it's just you and me, bud." He said, clapping his hands together. "What do you say about the two of us ditching this joint so your Mommy can get a little peace and quiet for her nap?" He asked, picking up Finn's diaper bag that Rachel had left under the pram and looking through it to make sure he had enough supplies. He had two nieces and one nephew, he knew how much crap one kid could go through in as little as an hour.

_"Alright, let's blow this joint!"_

"I think we got everything." Puck decided, slinging the completely unmanly diaper bag over his shoulder (actually not feeling too bad about it either, which was weird) and going over to pick Finn up.

_"Hey, wait, bring the milk. I'm not hungry __**now **__but I will be __**later**__. Seriously."_

"Oh wait, we should grab this too. Just in case." Puck said, darting back to grab the milk from the high chair and shoving it in the bag as well.

_"Good call."_

"You ready?" He asked, bouncing Finn lightly on his hip.

_"Yeah!"_

Puck grabbed the keys Rachel had put down when she'd entered the apartment, as well as the car seat that turned into a carrier, and let himself out, locking up behind him. Once he was sure that the door was locked he turned and headed down to the lobby so he could go to his cab. He was a taxi driver so he had some experience with putting the car seat into his cab but it was a little more difficult figuring out how to clip Finn into the car seat because that wasn't something he usually did. He figured it out though and they were ready to roll.

"Okay man, this is my cab. I only do this shit for the money, it's not my passion or whatever, and I don't really plan on doing it forever." He explained. Finn might be a baby but he was a big believer in actually talking to a kid and not talking down to them, even one as young as Finn. "One day, when you're old enough, I'm gonna teach you how to drive. You don't have a Dad to teach you this shit and I'm not your Dad but Blaine's Dad taught _me _to drive so I'm gonna teach you, okay?" He said, grinning down at the baby next to him.

_"Deal. But what's this Dad thing?"_

Puck put the key into the ignition and started up the car.

_"Okay, you put the stick thing into the hole and you turn it. Then you move your foot around... oh man, I am an __**expert **__at moving my feet around so I __**know **__I'll be able to do this."_

He looked around, checking for cars, and then pulled out of his parking spot, merging into traffic.

_"You move the big circle around and... that's __**it**__? Man, this is __**easy**__. I can do this. I can __**drive**__."_

"Now, I'm going to take you somewhere but you're not allowed to tell your Mommy, okay? This is just between us, between _bros_, right?" He asked, glancing over at Finn a few times.

_"How would I tell her? I can barely lift my own head up let alone **talk**."_

"Right. Well, there's this little club that I work at sometimes. I'm a musician, you see, and this club really helps to get exposure. I play there a few times a week, though lately the pickings have been a little slim. Your Mom would absolutely kill me if she found out I took you to a club, even if it's not _open_." He told him, shaking his head with a laugh. Rachel was such a stickler for those things and definitely would not approve of her three month old son being in a bar, even a closed one.

He drove to the club and parked around back in the staff parking area. He unclipped Finn from his car seat and simply lifted him into his arms instead of worrying about taking the whole car seat and using it as a carrier. The club was pretty empty, only a few employees around, but he knew they wouldn't mind him being there.

"Puck, hey man." Lauren, one of the bartenders and a pretty good friend of his, said as he approached the bar. "Who's the kid? You finally slip up and get some chick pregnant?" She asked, nodding towards Finn.

"Nah, he's not mine. He belongs to a friend." He explained, if you could really call Rachel his _friend_. Lauren smirked, not buying it.

"A friend you've seen _naked_?" She asked and he snorted.

"Only in my _head_." He told her, making her chuckle and shake her head. "You got the set list for this week?" He asked curiously and she nodded reaching beneath the bar and pulling it out. He scanned it, a frown coming to his face when he realised that his name wasn't on it. "I'm not on this." He pointed out, looking back up at her. She gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry man, there's a lot of new talent coming in. And you know how much Schue loves showing off new talent." She told him and he frowned.

"What about me? Does loyalty mean nothing to him?" He asked in annoyance. William Schuester was the owner of the bar and Puck had helped him out a lot over the years. If someone pulled out of a slot last minute Puck was always there to fill in, no matter what he was doing. To be passed over for some new kid was insulting. But unfortunately it had been happening a lot lately.

"Look, you know he'd give you a whole _week _to yourself if he could. But people come here to see something different and you're starting to get a little stale. Maybe it's time to write some _new stuff_." She offered with a shrug and he ground his teeth together. He hadn't been very inspired lately but that definitely wasn't his fault.

"Whatever." He muttered in annoyance.

"Better luck next week, Puck." She told him and he huffed.

"Look, could you tell him I'm not available Friday's anymore. I've got a standing date that day now." He told her and she gave him an amused look.

"Oh really?" She asked and he nodded.

"I'm babysitting this guy here." He explained.

_"Hi there."_

Lauren's eyes widened for a moment before she started laughing. Puck rolled his eyes, already seeing where she was going with this before she even had to say anything.

"You _sure _he's not your kid?" She asked through her laughter and he rolled his eyes again.

"_Positive_. I didn't even meet his Mom until she was ready to pop this guy _out_." He explained and she threw her hands up in surrender.

_"Whoa, I didn't know these things come in __**different sizes**__. What are these? Jumbos?"_

Puck tore his eyes off of Lauren, who was still laughing, and spotted that Finn's eyes were on Lauren's boobs, looking pretty wide eyed. He couldn't help but snort, leaning closer to the baby.

"What are you looking at, huh?" He asked softly in amusement. "I know what you're thinking." He added with a chuckle.

_"Yeah. Maybe I shouldn't have refused to eat earlier. I'm suddenly very __**hungry**__."_

"Trust me man, been there, done that. The shit she makes you go through before she allows visitation rights to the twins? _Way _too much hassle." He told him, shaking his head. "Well, even though it was a bust, thanks for this Lauren. I'll see you around." He told her.

"Later Puckerman." She called back, going back to doing whatever it was she'd been doing when he walked in.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked Finn when they stepped out into the sunshine again.

_"You're the one carrying me, it's kinda up to you."_

"Oh, I know the perfect place." He said with a grin, heading back over to his cab.

Back in Rachel's apartment she woke up feeling completely well rested and content. She ran her fingers through her hair with a grin, still caught in that fuzzy haze between sleep and wakefulness, before remembering that she was a mother and that her son was nowhere to be found. She was in her bedroom but the last thing she remembered was sitting on the couch while Finn was strapped into his highchair.

"Finn?" She called out, shooting out of her bed and darting back to the kitchen looking for her son. The highchair was empty and her son was nowhere to be found. "Finn!" She called out worriedly. She darted over to the phone, picking it up and calling emergency services.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator said and she swallowed heavily.

"I want to report a missing baby." She rushed out in worry. She was seriously the worst mother in the world, she was sure of it.

"Your baby is missing?" The operator asked in interest.

"Yes, maybe he was _kidnapped_," she offered before she remembered that Puck had been there when she'd fallen asleep and she'd just agreed to let him be her babysitter. She had a feeling she knew where Finn was and Puck was the biggest idiot she'd ever _known_. "Or maybe he's with a _complete idiot_!" She said in frustration. "I'm sorry, I think I know who he's with." She said before hanging up the phone. She was going to _kill _Noah Puckerman, she was going to strangle him with her bare hands for making her worry like that.

Puck pulled into his grandmothers current old age home's complex. It was a rundown piece of crap now but it hadn't always been so bad. When his Nanna Connie had first put herself in there, because she didn't want to be a bother to any of them, it had been a really great place. But they'd gone through a few different owners since then and with each new owner the quality and upkeep had gotten worse and worse. Now that his Nanna didn't have all of her faculties anymore and couldn't look after herself as well as she used to he wasn't going to let her stay there and risk her health and safety.

She was watching her stories when he entered the room and even though most of the time she wasn't the same woman he'd always known growing up he still smiled at the sight of her.

"Hey Nanna!" He greeted happily. "That's Nanna Connie." He explained to Finn. Nanna Connie turned to look at him, a frown coming over her face.

"Do I know you?" She asked, sounding frustrated that he was there. He swallowed heavily and sat in the chair next to her bed, staring blankly at the TV in front of them. He wasn't going to lie, that hurt. They'd always had a really close relationship and for her not to remember him was painful. They both watched the television in silence for a moment, Puck holding Finn a little tighter, before she turned to face him again. "Noah! When did you get here?" She asked happily, grabbing his cheeks and pulling him towards her so she could press a kiss to his forehead like she always did. He smiled brightly. It was so much better when she remembered him.

"Hey Nanna. We just got here." He lied and she furrowed her brow, looking down at the baby in his arms.

"Since when do you have a _baby_?" She asked in confusion but he shook his head.

"I don't. He belongs to a friend of mine." He explained. It was sad because even if he _did _have a baby, she wouldn't remember. His Nanna Connie had always been one of the strongest people he knew. When his good for nothing father had walked out on them she'd stepped up to help her daughter raise him and his sister without batting an eyelid.

"Are you sure? I know how you get around." She told him, giving him the stink eye, and he chuckled. She was definitely herself right now.

"I'm _positive_." He assured her and she nodded even though she didn't look entirely convinced. "His name's Finn." He explained and a soft look came over her face. She'd always been a sucker for babies and Finn seemed to have some kind of allure that made _everyone _love him.

"Hello Finn." She greeted with a huge smile.

_"How ya doing?"_

"Aren't you handsome?" She added, taking his tiny hands in hers and smiling even more brightly.

_"Yes, yes I am. Everyone __**always **__tells me that."_

"Oh, you went and got some gentile girl pregnant." She said, shaking her head after staring at Finn for a moment, studying him. Puck groaned.

"He's _not mine_, I _swear_." He told her again. "And his _Mom's _Jewish anyway." He added and she brightened up.

"Is she _married_?" She gushed, making him roll his eyes. He could see where she was going with this.

"No, Nanna, she's not. She had Finn with a frozen pop." He explained and her eyes widened.

"_You _should marry her, Noah." She declared and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll get right on that." He said sarcastically but she squealed anyway, either choosing to believe he would or not realising he was being sarcastic, he couldn't tell which.

A while later he made his way back to Rachel's apartment. Finn had eaten (when he'd felt hungry, thank you very much) and was starting to look a little tired so he knew it was time to head back so he could have a nap in his own bed. Besides, Rachel should have gotten a good enough sleep by now and she'd thank him profusely for allowing her to have some time to herself, he was sure of it.

He liked to accept thanks in the form of kisses and orgasms, thank you very much.

"Honey, I'm home." He called out jokingly when he entered the apartment.

_"Me too!"_

Rachel rushed over hurriedly and practically tore Finn out of his arms. She checked him for any injuries he may have sustained with the idiot man child she'd been stupid enough to agree to look after him. Once she was certain that he was uninjured, whole, safe and sound she pressed a ton of kisses all over his face. She'd been so frightened and so worried that something had happened to him that to see that he was completely fine was like a weight off her shoulders.

_"Mom, quit it. Puck's watching."_

"Aw, would you look at that. Mommy and baby." Puck said with a smile but she turned the fiercest glare he'd ever seen in his life on him and started whacking him with her free hand. "Hey, whoa, what's the big idea?" He asked in confusion. This was certainly not the welcome home and thanks he'd been anticipating.

"I was out of my mind with worry, you moron." She scolded him. "I woke up and Finn wasn't here. I called the _police _for goodness sake!" She yelled at him and he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Why would you do that? You knew he was with me." He pointed out but she shook her head.

"No, I did _not _know he was with you." She argued. "What the hell kind of an idiot _are you_?" She asked in annoyance.

"Hey, you were tired so I took Finn off of your hands for you for a little while." He told her defensively. "I was babysitting. Isn't that what we agreed I'd do?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, but that means you sit and the baby stays here." She pointed out, making him roll his eyes.

"I wanted to give you some peace and quiet so you could sleep. And we're dudes so I know both Finn and I would have made a lot of noise and woken you up sooner or later so I took him out for a few hours. So you could get the sleep you really _needed_." He told her in his defence. She faltered a little because that really was very sweet. She just couldn't work this man out. One minute he was insufferable and the next he was doing something so sweet she couldn't stay mad at him.

"You couldn't have left a _note_?" She asked softly, backing down. He smiled because he could tell that he'd completely turned her around with his reasoning.

"Next time, babe. I _promise_." He assured her and she sighed, looking down at Finn. He'd fallen asleep sometime during their fight (which she couldn't understand how he could fall asleep during _that_), and his tiny head was lulling to the side. She couldn't help but smile down at him, the sight of her son always melted her heart, especially when he was looking as sweet and innocent as he did when he was sleeping.

"I'm just going to go put him down." She said softly and Puck nodded, following her into Finn's room. She looked up at him in confusion, not knowing why he was following her.

"I should get to know his usual routine for bed." He pointed out and she smiled brightly at him, her heart melting even more.

"Of course." She agreed.

He helped her get Finn down in his crib, pulling a blanket up around him and sweeping his hand over his stomach. They both stood there for a moment and watched him sleep, their shoulders pressed together. Puck wondered what it was about this family that made him want to do things for them and watch them sleep. Finally he backed away and headed out of the baby's room, Rachel following after him. Once they were alone they exchanged a look.

"So... I guess I'll see you Friday." He told her and she nodded.

"Friday." She agreed. He gave her a smile before turning and heading back to door. He let himself out and she stared after him for a moment. She could never anticipate how any of their meetings were going to go. It was surprising and a little frustrating that she never knew from one moment to the next whether he'd be insufferable or terribly sweet. At the same time she did find herself liking it, liking that he kept her on her toes. With a shake of her head she started tidying up. There was no point in thinking about Noah Puckerman anymore than she had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well that was part five! I hope you enjoyed it. I know in Australia babies aren't allowed in the front seat of the car and I'm pretty sure it's the same in the U.S but I needed Finn in the front seat so let's just pretend that it's okay. Thanks for reading. If you want to review that would be really great and seriously, after the week I've had this week I could use some smiles.


	6. Part Six

**Author's Note: **So, this chapter has a lot more interaction between Puck and Rachel so I really hope you like it : ) As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited this story.

* * *

><p>Having Noah as her babysitter was really working out for Rachel. He was absolutely amazing with Finn and it was clear that Finn absolutely <em>adored <em>him. And it definitely went both ways, Puck was quite obviously wrapped around Finn's little finger. Whenever she came home from her dance classes or her Friday nights out with Kurt and Santana he'd either be doing something stupid to entertain Finn or be napping while Finn was sleeping until she got home and he could go, it was adorable. He never complained about having to look after the baby for her, even though he'd argued about the days she'd wanted in the beginning, and really actually seemed to _enjoy _looking after Finn.

She'd thought for sure that she'd worry about her son the whole time he was with Puck, but she only really worried the first two times she left him in his care. (Not counting the first time he'd looked after him while she'd been sleeping and he'd just about given her a heart attack). And even those two times she chalked it up to it more being because it was the first couple of times she'd willingly left her son in anyone else's care without her being present.

Aside from when he was being a loveable idiot to amuse Finn he was actually quite responsible with him. He made sure he was bathed and fed and slept when he needed to and would rather die than let anything happen to hurt Finn. The one time the baby had gotten away from him and crawled head first into a cupboard he'd almost been in tears when she got home and he was way more freaked out than either she or Finn was. And it was _Finn's _head with the bump on it and he was _Rachel's _son. It was very sweet because he absolutely didn't want anything bad to happen to Finn _ever_.

"That's right ladies and babies, the fun can officially begin because the main man, the man with the plan, the Puckerone is here." Puck said as he walked into her apartment, his arms opened wide and a huge grin on his face. She'd given him a key so he could let himself in just in case she was busy and he always used it. She looked up from where she was sprawled out on the floor playing with Finn and rolled her eyes at him.

_"Yay, Puck's here!"_

"Are you implying that I'm _not _fun?" She asked, standing up and putting her hands on her hips, staring him down. He didn't have a comeback like usual, too busy staring at her body.

"What the hell are you _wearing_?" He asked, looking at the way the tight fabric was clinging to her in all the best ways. Rachel looked down in confusion, not knowing what he was talking about.

"My dances clothes." She told him but he shook his head, walking closer to her, his eyes still on her tight little body that was being shown off perfectly in those clothes she was wearing.

"I've never seen you wear _that _before." He told her and she realised he was right.

"Oh. Well yes, this is my usual dance outfit. Since I had Finn I've been wearing clothes a tad _looser _to dance practice. But now I feel confident that my body is exactly the way it should be after childbirth." Puck looked at her like she was insane because if she was thinking like that he seriously worried for her mental health.

"There was nothing wrong with your body, Rachel. Even when you were _pregnant_. And just _after _you'd had Finn. And these past few months. You're _perfect_, Rach." He told her, his voice lower than normal. He'd put his hand on her hip sometime while he was talking, though he couldn't remember when, and was lightly stroking his thumb back and forth over her body.

_"What are you two doing? Puck, come __**play **__with me."_

Rachel's breath hitched. She didn't think anyone had _ever _called her perfect before. Jesse had called her beautiful and said her voice was flawless and that she was perfect _for him _but that wasn't actually the same thing. And before then she'd been called pretty, or hot even, but never perfect. From the way Puck was looking at her she could believe that he really did think she was perfect and that made butterfly's flutter around madly in her stomach. She didn't like butterfly's anymore but they were there without her permission.

_"Mommy, you should go. Puck's here to play with __**me**__, not __**you**__."_

"Thank you." She said softly, not knowing how else to respond to that. What were you supposed to say when someone called you perfect? She wasn't sure her response was exactly appropriate for the situation, especially when Puck's lips turned up in amusement, but she was at a loss for what to do with his comment.

"Y'welcome, Rachel." He told her, his voice still deeper than usual and staring at her with a look she couldn't identify in his eyes. She had a feeling this was the most he'd ever actually used her _name _instead of calling her Babe or Berry or one of the ridiculous names he'd come up with for her (though she had to admit that she had a soft spot for the name Princess, even though she was sure he was using it a little condescendingly more often than not). He leant closer to her and she realised with a start that he was going to _kiss her_. And that she _wanted _him to.

_"Why are you both __**ignoring me**__?"_

Finn cried out fussily suddenly, making Rachel jump back in surprise. She'd forgotten all about Finn and dance class and everything outside of Puck's eyes (which were a darker shade than she'd never seen on him), his touch and the things he was saying to her. She took another step back nervously, surprised at herself for what she'd almost let herself do. If he'd kissed her, if Finn hadn't cried out, she knew she would have surrendered to the moment and let Puck do whatever he wanted to do with her. She absolutely _refused _to let feelings, even just _lust _(though she knew she was kidding herself that that's all it had been) sweep her away again. She wasn't going down that road _ever again_. It hurt too badly in the long run.

"Oh, look at the time. I absolutely must be going or else I'll be late. And my punctuality is one of my best features." She babbled nervously, practically running around the apartment and gathering her things together so she could go. She could feel Puck's eyes on her the whole time and it made her shiver. "You be good for Puck, Baby." She said to Finn where he was now resting comfortably on Puck's hip, one hand fisted in his shirt and his head resting against his shoulder. The sight melted her heart a little but she shook that away as fast as she could.

Puck rose an eyebrow at her calling him Puck. She only ever called him _Noah_, even when it annoyed him (_especially _when it annoyed him) because the only people who called him Noah before her were his mother and his Nanna Connie.

_"__**Of course **__I'm going to be good, Mommy. I'm a good boy, you always tell me that."_

"Say bye to Mommy, Finn." He said to the baby in his arms, bouncing him slightly. Finn raised a lazy hand and waved, something he'd recently learnt to do, and she couldn't help but smile brightly. Her son was so smart and talented.

"I'll see you later, Honey." She cooed to him, leaning in and pressing a smacking kiss to his cheek. He giggled and turned to press his face into Puck's shoulder.

_"Mommy, __**Puck's **__here. But... __**again**__!"_

Rachel smiled brightly, loving when Finn's face lit up that way. She tickled his stomach lightly and blew a raspberry into his cheek, making him absolutely crack up laughing.

"Okay, Sweetie, I'll see you later." Puck joked but she shot her eyes up to him.

"I-I was talking to _Finn_." She pointed out and he rolled his eyes.

"I _know_, Crazy. I was _kidding_." He told her but she was still staring at him with a little fear in her eyes. Her getting artificially inseminated was starting to make a lot more sense to him. Some guy had really done a number on her.

"Of course." She said, clearing her throat nervously. "I'll be home after class." She told him, like always, and he nodded. "Well... bye." She said quickly before turning and rushing out as fast as possible. Once she was gone Puck sighed and looked down at Finn.

"That, my friend, was your Mom freaking the fuck out." He told the baby, shaking his head.

_"Ah, I __**see**__. _

_... What does that mean?"_

Don't tell her I just swore to you." He added absentmindedly.

_"Your secret's safe with me."_

"But seriously man, I don't think me wanting to _kiss her _is such a _bad thing_, you know?" He asked, shaking his head.

_"No, I don't know."_

"We'd be fuckin' _epic _together, I know it. But some guy really messed her up. Do you know who?" He asked, snorting to himself when he realised he was asking a baby.

_"Nah. But she does talk about this __**Jesse **__guy sometimes. Maybe him?"_

"Jeez, what am I talking to you about this for? You don't want to think about me and your Mom getting freaky with each other." He said with a chuckle.

_"Um, I don't know what that means. But I __**like **__you and my Mommy when you're together. It's so much fun."_

Puck grinned and lifted Finn up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Finn squealed and started cracking up laughing, making Puck grin wider. This kid was such a riot and there was nothing quite like the sound of his laughter. He could be having the worst day ever and just seeing Finn smile and hearing him laugh could turn it around. And the same could be said about the kid's _Mom_. Seriously, this kid and his Mom had him wrapped around their fingers, he'd do anything to make them smile and make them happy. He was so far gone for them he couldn't even see it.

"Ahh, attack of the killer baby! Run for your lives!" He yelled out, throwing Finn around his body gently as though the baby was attacking him. Finn laughed again, making a tickling motion with his fingers and tried to tickle Puck into submission. Puck laughed and pretended Finn's tickling was working, falling onto his back on the floor and acting like there was nothing he could do against Finn's attack.

"Uncle! Uncle! I give! You win." He cried out, lifting Finn into the air.

_"Victory is mine!"_

In a dance studio not too far away, Rachel was in a tizzy.

"And then he almost _kissed me_!" Rachel told Santana as they warmed up for dance class. She'd told her friend the whole story from start to finish, needing to get this off her chest. She didn't know what to do about what had just happened with Puck and desperately wanted advice.

"_Of course _he nearly kissed you, Rach. That guy has it _bad _for you." The other woman pointed out lazily, bending at the waist in a stretch. A blonde over the other side of the room checked out her ass as she did, which she could see between her legs, and she couldn't help but grin. Rachel sputtering brought her back to the matter at hand and she knew what her best friend was going to say before the words were even out of her mouth.

"No he absolutely _does not_!" She argued loudly, a little _too _loudly, which made everyone else turn to look at her. Rachel blushed and lowered her voice. "Noah is crazy about _Finn_, not about _me_." She added and Santana rolled her eyes. Her friend was either blind or stupid or completely in denial. She was more inclined to believe that it was the last one over the other two because Rachel wasn't blind and she definitely wasn't stupid so that left door number three wide open.

"Wake up, Rach. He _wants you_. He wants you underneath him moaning his name. And he wants to be all _lovey dovey _with you. He wants to be the Daddy that you keep trying to find for Finn." She told her, spelling it out plainly. "The guy almost _kissed you _today, what did you think that was _about_?" She asked incredulously. Rachel bit her lip and looked down.

"He just... got caught up in the moment. Like _I _did. There's nothing else going on. Nothing... deeper." She claimed, making Santana roll her eyes again.

"It must be interesting living in the land of denial." She said flippantly. Rachel huffed at her, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"I'm not in _denial_." She claimed, making the other woman snort.

"Fascinating. You're in _denial _about being in denial." She told her, well aware that she was poking a sleeping bear the longer she went on but sometimes that's what you had to do to get Rachel to open her damn eyes. Of course she seemed immune to it in regards with romance because the amount of times she'd poked at the whole Jesse thing had done no good at all. Obviously.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Rachel argued. Santana scoffed and shook her head. She loved Rachel to death but right now she was being completely stupid. Santana wondered what it was about guys that made her friend turn into a moron. First she'd gone completely against everything she stood for when she began an affair with Jesse and now she was living in the land of denial about the one guy that she had proper honest to goodness chemistry with who was crazy about her and no one else, who wasn't married or anything.

"What I wouldn't give for a mallet right now so I could knock some sense into you." She muttered to herself, shaking her head. Rachel glared at her and opened her mouth to argue back again when the dance teacher cut her off.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but is our dance class interrupting your _conversation_?" The man asked in annoyance, his arms crossed over his chest and glaring at them. It was clear he was waiting to start the lesson and that made Rachel flush.

"Yes, it _is _actually." Santana said casually, making Rachel blush even brighter but some of the others in the class snicker.

"I'm terribly sorry for our rudeness. And for my friend's comment just now. Please do start." Rachel offered and the man nodded, giving Santana a withering glare before starting to music. He turned the music up way louder than usual, probably more to drown out any possibility of Rachel and Santana continuing their conversation than for any other reason, and started the lesson.

After the class ended Rachel grabbed up her things and left the room without a word to Santana. She didn't want to invite any more conversation about Noah's supposed feelings for her. When she'd decided that she needed to talk about everything to her friend she honestly hadn't thought that would be the response she'd get. She'd honestly expected Santana's usual M.O of everything revolving around sex. Perhaps that Noah hadn't had a date in a while and was using her as an outlet for his lustful urges, except phrased in a more filthy way, or that he'd just been caught up in the moment like Rachel had suggested herself. She certainly hadn't expected for her friend to sprout off about him supposedly having _feelings _for her and she found the suggestion that he might completely _ridiculous_.

Still, when she got home she found herself standing outside the door for much longer than necessary, just staring at the door. She honestly had no idea what she was going to be walking into. A part of her wondered if he was going to want to pick up where they'd been interrupted and it sent a tiny thrill through her stomach. It had been a long time since she'd felt the touch of a man, since the early days of her pregnancy and Jesse was still coming around to see her.

(She wondered now why that hadn't set off alarm bells of Jesse's lack of true feeling for her. As soon as she'd started showing, even a _little_, he'd basically fled. Maybe he was repulsed by her body, by what his actions had caused her body to _go through_, but Noah had seen her in the middle of contractions and at her roundest and _still _thought she was perfect. That still sent a thrill up her spine.)

Finally working up the nerve she opened the door, bracing herself for whatever would be waiting for her on the other side. But she obviously didn't prepare herself _enough _because she was completely shocked by what she walked into.

Her couch was overturned so the back was on the floor and the seat of it was facing the television. Toys were spread across the floor and chairs and other pieces of furniture were resting on their sides or completely upside down. Her mouth dropped open as she surveyed the mess that was her apartment, wondering just where her Mohawked babysitter and her son were and what they'd done that had led to _this_. Puck's head popped up from behind the couch, his eyes wide as he realised she was home.

"Oh shit, I didn't realise it had gotten so late." He said apologetically, standing up and pulling Finn up with him. Finn had the biggest grin she'd ever seen on his face and she couldn't help but soften a little.

_"Mommy! You missed the __**best thing**__. My toys were __**attacking **__us but Puck saved us. It was __**so cool**__. He said it was a war and it was either us or them."_

"Um, I was entertaining the kid. I guess I lost track of the time. I'll clean up and everything, I swear." He rushed to explain and Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"As long as you clean up it's fine." She assured him and he let out a sigh of relief. He really liked his balls where they were and he'd thought for sure that she would have kicked him in the nards so hard they'd wind up in his _stomach _for the state her house was left in.

"Cool." He said, trying to act like this wasn't a big deal and he hadn't been scared for his manhood. He started cleaning up immediately, putting Finn in his playpen (which he had to flip the right side up because it had been serving as the jail for the stuffed toys they'd 'captured') glad that she wasn't bitching him out right now.

"Would you mind if I go have a bath while you're doing this? I just feel so sticky and disgusting after class and it really would be much better if I could just come back out and find my living room back to normal." She asked, giving him a sweet smile. Her dance teacher had worked them hard, possibly in punishment for the delay in the start that was hers and Santana's fault, and she really did feel disgusting. Besides, she hadn't been able to have a bath and just lay back and relax since Finn had been born and it would be really nice to do so knowing that he was in good hands.

"No problem, Babe. Take as long as you'd like." He assured her and she let out a happy little moaning sound that made him have to bite back a groan. Seriously, he was _already _imagining her wet and naked since she'd mentioned having a bath, he didn't need that sound to go along with it. "But you don't look _disgusting_." He assured her and she gave him a bright smile. Those damn butterfly's started up again but she stomped them down viciously.

"Thank you, Noah. But I do _feel _disgusting." She told him, heading over towards her bedroom, pausing to bend and kiss the top of Finn's head in greeting, even though he ignored her because he was wrestling with one of his larger stuffed toys. She got to the doorway and paused, turning back to face him. "How many times has this happened and you've just been able to clean up before I got home?" She asked, an eyebrow arched, and he chuckled.

"I plead the fifth, Baby." He told her with a wink, making her snort and continue on her way. His eyes dropped down to her ass, pretty much a lifelong habit he could never break around a good looking woman, and he licked his lips. Damn that woman had a fine ass and the longest set of legs he'd ever seen on a chick that short.

Suddenly a stuffed toy flew at him and hit him in the face, making him grunt and look over at Finn's playpen. The baby was standing up holding onto the edge of the thing and staring at him with a cheeky grin on his face.

_"They're still attacking!"_

"Okay kid, I get it. Stop staring at your Mom's ass. But in my defence, that's a _good ass_. You'll understand when you're older." He told him, going back to cleaning up.

_"What? No, I don't care what you were looking at. The __**toys**__! __**Play**__, Puck."_

Another toy came sailing over at him and Puck chuckled, realising that Finn was still playing their game. He finished righting the couch with a grunt and then headed over to the baby, smiling when he saw the way Finn looked about ready to bolt even though the kid couldn't walk yet. He seriously had to be the cutest kid ever born. Though he was in no way going to say that to his sister, she'd cut off his nuts _for real _because she thought her little brats were the cutest kids in the world. He was kind of positive they were half human, half _demon _with the way they acted but he really couldn't complain, both he and his sister had been the same way when they were younger.

"Ah, I see. You're making the toys turn on me. Dude, we're _bros_, how can you _betray me _like that?" He asked in mock sadness, shaking his head and lifting the baby up into his arms.

_"Sorry man. You put me in jail so you must die. Death by stuffed panda is appropriate, no?"_

Finn whacked him over the face with a stuffed panda that Puck hadn't even realised he was holding and Puck chuckled.

"Oh it's _on_, kiddo." He said, tickling Finn and making him shriek with laughter, his own laughter getting louder as he watched the kid's face light up.

Rachel climbed into the tub, a smile on her face and shaking her head as she did. She could hear Finn and Puck laughing in the living room as they obviously took up playing again. She was pretty sure her living room wasn't going to get cleaned up, that it might possibly get _worse_, but she couldn't find it in herself to care when she could hear both of those two boys laughing. She could hear some of the things Puck was saying, getting into character, and he really was just about the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

Even though it was clear that her living room wasn't getting cleaned up she still took her time in the bath. She relaxed in the warm water, letting everything just wash away from her. She let Jesse and all the crap he'd put her through wash away, she let her father's constant 'advice' wash away, she let Santana's accusation of Noah having feelings for her wash away. She really hadn't gotten a chance to pamper herself like this for a while and she was going to milk it for all it was worth.

Finally, when the water was getting cold and her fingers were pruny, she got out and wrapped herself up in her fluffiest towel. She'd washed her hair so she decided to take her time drying it and styling it. And once her hair was styled she figured she might as well put on a little makeup. When her makeup was done she walked out of her bathroom attached to her bedroom and into her bedroom with her towel wrapped around her body. She looked through her closet for something to change into, even though she wasn't going anywhere that night and lately, because of Finn, she'd just been wearing sweats after dance class. It wasn't as though she was trying to look good for any particular reason (or person). Or so she told herself.

Puck was making Finn fly around the room as though he was 'Superbaby' (one of Finn's favourite games) when he heard Rachel's bedroom door open up again. He winced because he hadn't really gotten all that much cleaned up before Finn had distracted him. He knew it was childish but he was totally planning on blaming Finn for making him stop because the baby _had _distracted him. The words disappeared from his mind as soon as he looked up and saw Rachel standing there watching in the tiniest light blue skirt he'd ever seen without being inappropriate paired with a white top that he could kind of see her bra through if he really looked for it.

"I see not much has been done." She said with a chuckle, walking over to him and pulling her son out of his hands and cuddling him to her chest.

_"You smell really good, Mommy. And you look really pretty."_

Puck continued to stare at her and tried not to swallow his tongue. Holy _fuck_, she had the hottest body he'd ever _seen_. He had no idea why she was dressed like that around him, because she usually didn't dress in anything too fancy whenever he was around, but he definitely _liked it_. She was staring at him, waiting for him to respond to whatever the fuck she'd said. It took him another moment before her words were able to pierce through his skull and he gave her a sheepish look.

"Sorry. I started but... Finn's a persuasive guy." He told her, making her chuckle.

_"Who, me?"_

"How about this. I'll make you lunch if you stay to help me clean up after?" She offered and he couldn't help but grin.

"I could do that." He agreed, walking over to stand directly in front of her, grinning down at her and placing his hand on her hip. She smiled up at him and broke free of his touch to go put Finn into his high chair so she could start making them lunch.

She made them both some sandwiches. Even though his had a lot of leafy crap that he could usually only tolerate if it was wrapped around some meat, he enjoyed it. More because of the _company _than anything else. Watching Finn eat was always a riot because he always ate like a starving man. Puck had been there himself and he could already see that when Finn was a teenager he'd be a complete eating machine and Rachel would have to struggle to keep the fridge and cupboards stocked because he was likely to eat everything within reach. And seeing Rachel attempting to feed him whatever it was that she'd pureed for him was hilarious because she could barely keep up with him.

After lunch, Finn started conking out. He'd had a busy day with Puck and now had a full belly so he was drooping in his high chair. Rachel and Puck chatted softly, wanting to let the little boy fall asleep, but he kept forcing his eyes open.

_"Don't... want to... go... to sleep. Must... keep eyes... open. I... I... I..."_

They looked over and Finn was completely out of it, his chin resting on his chest and breathing evenly as he slept. Puck grinned and swooped him up before Rachel could and walked him into his room to put him to bed. Rachel stood in the doorway and watched him with a soft look on her face. He was so good with her son and it made her heartbeat speed up.

"So... time to clean up now, right?" Puck asked softly once Finn was tucked in and they'd left him in his room. His voice was that low gravely pitch from earlier that morning and he was looking at her the same way as well. He was leaning over her, a look she could only describe as hungry on his face.

"Mmm hmm." She hummed in agreement but neither of them made a move to start or even move from their positions except for Puck taking a step closer to her.

"Because that's why you wanted me to _stay_, right? There's no... _other _reason." He said, a small smirk coming to his face. Both of them knew that it wasn't _really _the reason why she'd asked him to stay but Rachel still wasn't entirely sure why she _had_.

"Right." She agreed, licking her lips in anticipation. Anticipation of _what_, she wasn't sure. Puck groaned and curled his hands around her hips, tugging her closer to him so their bodies were pressed together.

"Goddamn, Rachel. What are you _doing _to me?" He asked huskily, leaning down towards her.

Just before his lips touched hers she flashed back to the last person she'd kissed and Noah's face became _Jesse's_. She gasped and put her hands on his chest, pushing him away hurriedly. He stumbled back and gave her a confused look, having no idea what had made her stop.

"So, if you want to fix all the furniture, I'll pick up Finn's toys." She said, turning her back on him. He frowned but nodded, seeing that she was getting jittery again. If it was any other woman he'd just get annoyed and storm out but he _couldn't _get annoyed with this woman. She looked so confused and upset and she had him in the palm of her hand so all he did was get to work cleaning up the living room.

It didn't take too long to clean up, with the both of them pitching in. It was pretty clear that after what had happened between them earlier, or at least what had _almost _happened, that she wanted him to leave as soon as possible. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable so he knew he had to go.

"Sorry about the mess. I'll try not to make as big of a mess next time. Or at least clean it up _before _you get home." He told her with a cheeky smile and she gave him a slight smile in return.

"Thank you." She told him. He could see she was detaching herself completely right now so nodded and walked over to her, kissing the back of her head before heading to the door.

"See you Friday, Rach." He told her, his hand on the doorknob.

"Bye Noah." She called out and he gave her a smile over his shoulder before opening the door.

A man that he recognised as one of Rachel's Dad's was standing on the other side of the door, his key at the ready. They hadn't met before but he'd seen the pictures of them around Rachel's apartment. This one was Rachel's short Jewish father and he was giving him a confused look, clearly not knowing who he was. He gave him a slight smile and a nod as he passed him, Rachel's Dad staring after his retreating form with a suspicious look on his face.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked when she noticed him but he ignored the question.

"Who was that man? Is he the _donor_? Oh _please _tell me he's not the donor." He begged because he couldn't image his grandson being fathered by a man with a Mohawk and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No, Dad, he's not the donor." She told him, taking his arm and leading him to sit down. "That's _Noah_. He's the _babysitter_." She explained but he still didn't look convinced.

"The babysitter?" He asked doubtfully and she nodded, getting up and going into the kitchen to make them some coffee. While she was distracted he hurried into Finn's room and studied the sleeping child for any trace of that man in him.

"Dad? What are you doing?" She asked softly, walking over to him. He looked up at her like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"If he was the father, you can tell me,Bubula." He told her, walking over to stand in front of her with a pleading look in his eyes. She sighed and looked heavenward.

"Noah is _Jewish_, Dad. Remember how you keep going on and on and on and _on _at me about how Finn is obviously only Jewish on our side? That kind of blows your theory out of the water." She told him and he stared at her for a moment. She was right. He'd gotten so caught up in wondering who that man was and what he was doing in his daughters apartment that he'd missed that fact. And Finn definitely didn't look anything like him anyway.

"He's Jewish?" He asked, following her back to the kitchen. Rachel nodded, glad that her father's freak out was over now. Of course it was wishful thinking because then he went and opened his mouth again.

"Is he _single_?"


	7. Part Seven

**Author's Note: **You guys made me smile so much with all your reviews. I'm so happy that so many of you are loving baby!Finn and all his interactions with Puck. This chapter I did something a little different and we get to see Puckleberry from an outside source. Please welcome Puck's mother everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter and like usual, if you like this chapter feel free to tell me!

* * *

><p>Ava Puckerman had noticed a major change in her son over the past few months. He smiled more and he just seemed a whole lot happier than she'd ever seen him. She wasn't sure why that was, and she definitely wasn't complaining but she really wanted to know what was behind his change in attitude. If he was anyone other than her son she'd think that he'd met a girl and was in love or something, but her son was more the love 'em and leave 'em type. He never wanted to get too close to anyone because he had a fear deep down that they would leave him that stemmed from his father walking out on them when he was younger. She'd seen her son push away perfectly lovely girls, women who loved him and wanted to be with him and had been good for him so she was sure his change in attitude couldn't <em>possibly <em>be because he was in love.

"So, Blaine sweetie, is there anyone new in your life?" She asked her son's best friend, watching in mild disgust as both he and her son shovelled her food into their mouths during their typical Sunday breakfast at her house.

Ava loved Blaine like a second son, just like she knew Blaine's parents loved Noah like a second son, and her son had even tried pushing _him _away, but Blaine had been stubborn and refused to be evicted from his life. She could still remember the time that her thirteen year old son had banned his curly headed best friend from their house, claiming that they weren't friends anymore. Blaine had still shown up every single day to hang out after school and on the weekends, and after three weeks of the two boys sitting on opposite ends of the couch together but not talking, Noah had finally given in and offered a round of some video game. That was that and any time her son tried to push him away again (which would be a lot over the course of their teenage years) Blaine would react the same way.

When Blaine had come out as gay, something Ava had suspected for a long time anyway, she'd been sure that her son would use it to push Blaine awayfor good. She was sure there'd be some sort of homophobic slur from her son and Blaine would decide his friendship wasn't worth fighting for anymore. She'd watched with bated breath, silently mourning the loss of her son's one true and lasting friendship.

"You don't want to jump my bones now, do you? Because you're hot for a guy, obviously or I wouldn't be friends with you because uggos make _me _look ugly, but I just don't swing that way." Noah had asked calmly, not taking his eyes off of the video game the two were playing. Blaine had snorted and shook his head.

"Oh gross. No way man, that would be _disgusting_. You're like my _brother_." Blaine had said with a laugh and Noah had shrugged.

"Cool. Gay guys are the best wingmen." He'd said which Blaine had laughed at and that had been that.

Noah hadn't tried to push Blaine away ever again after that. He saw the way some of their other friends had reacted to the knowledge that Blaine was gay, which had not been good, and how deeply it had hurt his best friend. Instead he clung tighter than ever to their friendship and hadn't looked back since. It had made her proud to have raised such a good man. Now she knew that whatever else happened in their lives, the two boys would always have each other. They just loved each other, it was as simple as that, they loved each other like brothers.

"I've been seeing Rachel's friend Kurt. He's... he's kind of amazing." Blaine admitted once he'd swallowed his food, breaking her from her memories of the past. Ava frowned in confusion, not knowing who this Rachel woman was because she'd never heard about her before. She watched Noah kick Blaine under the table and give his friend a warning look.

"Who's Rachel?" She asked curiously, her eyes on her son instead of the man who'd brought this mystery woman up. It was quite obvious from his reaction that she had something to do with Noah.

"Nobody you need to concern yourself with, Ma." Noah told her, giving his friend a murderous look. Blaine shrugged and went back to eating. He was trying to look innocent but she knew him as well as she knew her son and he was _anything _but _innocent_.

"Then why are you trying to kill Blaine with your eyes right now?" She asked and he groaned, throwing a glare his smirking friend's way before looking back at his mother.

"Seriously Mom, drop it." He instructed but she stared at him a moment longer before frowning.

"Are you dating someone, Noah?" She asked curiously and he groaned while Blaine snickered. This was obviously the outcome Blaine had anticipated when he'd pushed the issue.

"They're practically an old married couple. Parents." The curly headed man commented in amusement. "Wait, they're _exactly _like married parents, there's always a baby around and they're not having sex." He added, laughing at his own observation in amusement. Noah rolled his eyes and kicked him under the table again.

"Wait, why is there a _baby_? Oh Noah, did you get some woman _pregnant_?" She asked sadly. She wondered how long he'd known for and why he hadn't brought his child around so she could meet her grandchild. (And she was honestly surprised that it hadn't happened sooner. When her daughter had come home pregnant at sixteen she'd been surprised that it was her baby girl that had fallen into the statistics of teen pregnancy instead of her son.) He groaned again and shook his head.

"No Ma, _no_." He assured her. "Rachel's... She's… I met her in my cab when she was in labour. I got her to the hospital and she was all alone so when they thought I was the father I let them think that I was and I went in with her so she'd have someone. But she doesn't know I was in with her, she thinks I was an intern." He explained and a smile came to her face.

"Oh, that's so _sweet_, Honey." She told him and he shrugged. "But where was the _real _father? Remember when Sarah had Michael and _Stewart _wasn't there? They're both going to regret that in the long run." She told him seriously and he frowned, looking like he didn't want to say the next thing.

"There _is _no father." He said finally and her eyes widened. "She was artificially inseminated." He explained.

"He's been babysitting her son for her." Blaine added happily, earning another kick in the shin for his effort which he just laughed at. Ava rose her eyebrows in surprise.

She'd never pictured her son _willingly _babysitting, he'd always complained when he'd had to look after his sister when he was younger, though she knew he'd enjoyed it more than he let on. And he _did _have fun whenever he looked after his sister's children, even if he called them demon spawn afterwards. It was always said fondly and she could understand the term because they _did _act like little demons most of the time, taking after their mother and uncle and their grandmother as well.

"If you need a little extra money, I have some saved up." She offered him but he frowned and shook his head.

"Keep your money. It's not about money." He explained. "She's doing something for me so I'm doing something for her in return. No big deal." He added. Ava grimaced.

"I really don't want to hear about you exchanging babysitting services for sexual favours, Noah." She told him. Blaine cracked up laughing at that while Noah groaned.

"We're not having _sex_, Mom." He said slowly, trying to make her understand. "At all." He added, his tone a little grudging.

"Oh but he'd _love _to be bumping uglies with her." Blaine said with a smirk on his face, jumping out of his seat and taking off running. Noah practically growled and took after him.

"You think you're funny? Come here you shit." He bellowed as he followed his prey.

Ava rolled her eyes at their antics as Noah caught Blaine and the two boys began grappling. If she had a dollar for every time those two boys had interrupted a Sunday breakfast (or _any _meal or gathering for that matter) in this manner she'd be a very rich woman. They wrestled around for a while, Blaine laughing his head off as he continued to tease his friend about wanting to see this Rachel woman naked and calling out his name. Finally they stopped and made their way back over to the table, both of them guzzling down the juice she'd poured for them knowing they'd be thirsty after their horsing around.

"So this _Rachel_..." She started once they'd both got their breath back and Noah groaned, dropping his head onto the table. If he'd thought she'd forgotten about her questions because of the two boys play fighting he was sorely mistaken.

"Look, this is _Finn_, her _son_, the kid I'm babysitting. How could you say no to that face?" He asked, taking a picture out of his wallet and showing her. Her eyes widened at the fact that he carried this picture around with him before looking down at it. There was a completely gorgeous woman in the picture holding an adorable baby, their cheeks pressed together and huge smiles on their faces. The baby's hand was raised in a wave and the woman was pointing at whoever was taking the picture, presumably Ava's son. She looked up from the picture and found her son looking at it as well, his head bent at an angle so he could see and a smile on his face.

"That's Rachel?" She asked and he nodded, taking a picture out of her hand and staring at the woman in it, his smile brightening.

"Yeah." He confirmed before carefully tucking the picture back in his wallet. She looked up at Blaine and found him grinning in amusement. "That's an awesome kid." Noah added proudly and she could see that he was in love with this child as though he was his own.

"His mother's _very pretty_." She said, trying to see how he'd react to that.

"Yeah." He agreed softly, staring off into the distance. Suddenly he shook himself and stood up. "Um, I'm gonna go take a leak." He told them, clearing his throat and heading down the hallway to the bathroom. She stared after him in surprise before turning to look at Blaine.

"He keeps their _picture _in his _wallet_." She pointed out and Blaine nodded. "He _loves them_." She added in surprise and he chuckled and nodded.

"Oh yeah. He just won't admit it." He agreed and she couldn't help but smile. All she ever wanted was for her son to be happy and this woman and child obviously made him happy. But she knew her son and she knew how he reacted to feelings.

"He claims that he's not dating her, is that true?" She asked curiously. She knew that her son was always reluctant to bring the women he got involved with home to meet her. There hadn't really been all that many women that he'd been that serious about, but still. She knew she had herself to blame. When he was in high school there was a girl who went to their Temple that he had a major crush on. He'd said that he didn't like her time and time again, but the way he looked at her every time they saw her spoke differently. So Ava had made a comment about how he never seemed to date any Jewish girls and pleaded with him to try to, thinking she was being clever and he'd want to try to make her proud. She honestly didn't care what religion anyone he dated was, but since then he'd been scared to bring home any girl that wasn't Jewish for fear of disappointing her, and scared of bringing home any Jewish girl he might date because he thought she'd turn into a stereotypical Jewish mother and start planning their wedding right away. She would do neither of those things but he didn't believe that.

"No, they're not dating." Blaine explained, a frustrated look on his face. It was clear that he thought they should be. "But Kurt told me that she told him that Puck tried to kiss her one day. Twice." He added excitedly and Ava rose her eyebrows. She wanted to meet this girl who could resist her son. She hadn't yet met a girl who was strong enough to resist Noah's charms and good looks (that he'd inherited from her, thank you very much) and that made her very curious about this woman.

"So she's not _interested_? She asked, a little anger creeping into her tone. She was fiercely protective of her children and didn't like hearing that someone didn't think one of them was good enough. Blaine snorted.

"Kurt's positive that she _is_." He contradicted, making her raise her eyebrows in surprise. "He says that Rachel's _damaged _and she's in _denial_. That she's not ready to open her heart to someone." He told her and Ava couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that her son had managed to fall in love with someone as damaged as he was.

"With Noah's habit of pushing people who care about him away and this woman's apparent fear of letting anyone get close they're likely to _never _get together." She pointed out. She wished for her son that the time he actually fell in love with someone had been easier than it was.

"I don't know, he's sticking around even though she rejected him. Twice. When have you ever seen _that _from him?" He pointed out and she realised he was right. This woman really must be something special.

"I have to meet this woman." She told him, making Blaine laugh. "You have to organise a dinner or something with your boy-toy and invite this Rachel woman along and I'll just happen to be at the same place." She schemed and he laughed harder.

"And people wonder where Puck gets his deviousness from." He said with a shake of his head, giving her an impressed look. She chuckled and shrugged.

"He learnt from the best." She said cockily, making both of them crack up. Puck walked back in from the bathroom and saw his best friend and his mother cackling madly.

"You'd better not have been talking about me." He told them but that just made them laugh harder because they had been.

Blaine went through with Ava's plan after she made it completely clear that she hadn't been joking. Not even a little bit. He didn't want to come right out and tell Kurt what was going on but the other man already knew him so well that he'd been able to tell that he was up to something. So Blaine had shared Ava's plan and told him how badly she wanted to just meet this woman who was strong enough to turn her son away. Kurt was immediately on board, wanting to see the fireworks that he was pretty sure would follow this meeting.

"Blaine? Oh hello darling. It's so good to see you." Ava said when she 'just happened' to run into him while he was out to lunch with Kurt, Santana (who'd also wanted to come along and witness the meeting between Rachel and Puck's mother as soon as she'd gotten word about it) and Rachel and Finn.

"Ava. Hey, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked, getting up and kissing her cheek, giving her a warm hug.

"Lunch, my dear boy." She told him, turning to look at the other people at the table. Her eyes lingered on Rachel for only a moment before zeroing in on Kurt. "And _this _must be your latest _boy-toy_." She said with a grin, making Blaine groan.

"Ava..." He moaned in embarrassment. He should have _known _better than to think she'd let him get off scot-free.

"Hush you." She ordered, swatting at him. "You must be _Kurt_, I've heard a lot about you." She told him, shaking his hand. Kurt rose his eyebrows, surprised that _he _was the centre of attention right now instead of _Rachel_, like he'd thought she'd be. "Oh Honey, he's just as cute as you said he was." She stage whispered to her honorary son, making him groan in embarrassment. Kurt's cheeks were tinged pink and he looked completely embarrassed but pleased by the whole thing. "_Cuter _maybe." She added and Blaine blushed.

"Oh God." He muttered, wishing she'd just move off of his love life and onto her _actual son's_

"You better hang onto my boy here. He's a _keeper_." She said to Kurt with a beaming smile and he blushed, staring down at the table before looking back up at Blaine, a smile on his face.

"I agree." He added, reaching across the table and taking hold of his hand. Blaine's whole face lit up and he squeezed the other man's hand, giving him a love struck look.

"Now, who are your other friends?" She asked, looking between the two other woman, making sure not to linger on Rachel too much and give away the fact that she knew who she was.

"This is Santana and Rachel and her son. They're friends with Kurt." Blaine introduced.

"Wait, _Rachel_?" She asked, putting a surprised look on her face. Blaine had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. She really was an amazing actress because it definitely wasn't obvious that she already knew who she was. "Is this _Noah's _Rachel?" She asked. Rachel's eyes widened and she peered up at the older woman.

"Excuse me?" She asked in surprise. She didn't know how she was _Noah's _but couldn't deny that those words made a tingle go up her spine.

"It _is_, isn't it? And this must be _Finn_." Ava said with a smile, bending down to peer at the baby. She had to agree with her son, he really was an adorable baby. "Hello there little man." She cooed to him.

_"S'up."_

"I'm sorry but... I'm a little confused right now." Rachel said to everyone. She didn't know who this woman was or why she'd referred to her as Noah's Rachel.

"Oh he talks about you all the time. How _pretty _you are, how _amazing _you are, how cute _Finn is_, how good of a _mother _you are." Ava lied easily, waving her hand around. The only time her son had even talked about Rachel with her was the time he was forced to and he'd only said a few of those things.

"He... he _does_?" She asked, looking and sounding hopeful. She nodded.

"All. The. Time." She lied again.

"Rachel, Ava is _Puck's Mom_." Blaine explained and Rachel blushed.

"Ms. Puckerman. It's nice to meet you. Noah has said some _lovely _things about you." Rachel told her and Ava snorted.

"Oh he _has not_. If he's said _anything _about me it was to say I was batshit crazy, am I right?" She asked and Rachel blushed because that was true. Admittedly it hadn't even been to _her_, she'd overheard him telling Finn that he was lucky to have her as his mother because his own mother was batshit crazy.

"Well you did raise an _amazing _son so obviously you're _not crazy_." She told her and Ava chuckled. She really liked this woman and it was clear to her that she liked her son just as much as he liked her, especially because she'd called him amazing. Ava loved her son to death but few people would describe him as amazing. She just wished that they'd get their act together and admit that they were crazy for each other.

"Well it was lovely meeting you all. I'll see you later, Blaine." She said, kissing his cheek again before walking away, shooting one last look back at Kurt and Rachel.

"Puck talks about you. Oh, my theory is getting more and more obvious." Santana teased, shooting a wink at Blaine. Rachel's two best friends and Puck's best friend had already discussed their friends relationship and had all agreed that their friends were stupid and in love and probably going to ignore it for much too long.

"Hmm?" Rachel asked, a faraway look in her eyes. "You know what, Finn looks a little tired. I'm going to take him home." She told them all, getting up and gathering her things together.

_"What? I'm not tired, woman. What are you talking about?"_

"You okay, Rachel?" Kurt asked worriedly. He wondered if their little game with Puck's mother had gone too far for her. She was in a delicate state after the whole Jesse thing and she really wasn't ready for anything else. It was a shame too because Kurt was certain that Puck could be something _amazing _for her.

"I'm fine. I'll see you guys later." She said distractedly, kissing all of their cheeks and handing over some money for her lunch before turning and pushing Finn out of the restaurant.

She headed down to the same corner she'd first met Puck on. She knew he took his break there at that time every day, which was when she'd first met him, so she just hoped that he'd be there. She didn't really know _why _she was so set on going to see him right at that moment but she really felt like she had to.

_"Mommy, look, it's __**Puck**__!"_

Rachel spotted Noah, leaning against his cab and finishing off a hamburger. Finn started babbling excitedly and wriggling in his pram, having spotted him as well, and she couldn't help but smile at how he reacted just seeing Puck from a distance. Puck seemed to hear Finn, even over the sound of the city and despite the fact that they were still a fair way away from him, and looked up. His eyes widened at first before a huge grin spread over his face. He pushed himself away from his cab and started towards them, meeting them halfway. Rachel felt her heart speed up when he was standing directly in front of her, looking down at her with that look in his eyes, the one she couldn't identify (or didn't want to).

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" He asked, bending to unclip Finn out of his pram and lifting him into his arms.

_"Puck, let's go for a drive, okay? But this time __**I'll **__drive. Seriously, I could do it. Let me show you and Mommy that I could do it."_

"We just came from lunch." Rachel told him with a smile and watching him with her son, not exactly answering his question. She didn't really know how to explain what she was doing there because she didn't really _know_ why she was there. "And _you _were obviously eating as well." She added with a chuckle, reaching up and wiping the smear of sauce off the corner of his mouth. His eyes darkened and he couldn't help but lick the part of his mouth that her fingers had just been rubbing, almost as though he was chasing her touch, her taste.

"Yeah." He agreed, staring into her eyes.

_"Come on, let me drive."_

Finn put his hand on Puck's cheek, babbling at him again, and the two of them chuckled. Puck leant in and pressed a smacking kiss to his cheek before blowing a raspberry there. Finn giggled uncontrollably, clutching at Puck's shirt.

_"You're funny, Puck."_

"I ran into your mother at lunch." She told him finally and he froze, turning to face her. He was absolutely shocked that she'd met his mother, that she even knew who she was.

"Weren't you going to lunch with _Blaine _today?" He asked, putting two and two together, and she nodded. "Those crafty bastards." He muttered but she didn't hear him. He knew _exactly _what his mother and best friend had done, they'd _planned _that 'impromptu' meeting. The timing was just too weird, a few days after his mother had found out about Rachel and Finn, there was no coincidence there. He knew his mother and his best friend way too well to believe that it had all merely been an accident.

"She said... well she said you've told her some truly _lovely _things about me. I just wanted to thank you." She told him and he cocked his head curiously. He wondered what his mother had told her he'd said. He'd pretty much only agreed that Rachel was pretty and he'd said that Finn was an awesome kid. Both of those things were _true _but he knew his mother and what a meddler she was so there had to be something else. Besides, she'd said that he'd said some truly lovely _things_, plural.

"Um, what'd she say I said?" He asked trying to sound casual, swallowing heavily. His mother was a complete meddler and she could have come up with absolutely anything to tell her.

"Oh, just that I'm pretty and amazing and a good mother and how cute Finn is." She told him, giving him a coy smile. He shrugged because at least all of that was completely true.

"Well it's _true_." He told her matter of factly and she smiled up at him.

_"__**Of course **__it's true. I'm __**adorable**__."_

Puck's watch beeped and that meant that his break was over, that he needed to get back out there and pick up some more fares. But Rachel was standing there and Finn was in his arms and he didn't want to see them go yet. He loved spending time with them way too much to just send them on their way.

"Get in the cab." He instructed and she rose her eyebrows.

"What?" She asked curiously and he grinned.

"I'm gonna take you for a little ride and then I'll take you home." He told her and she nodded, following him back to his cab. She set up Finn's car seat in the backseat while Puck held Finn for her and kept a hold of the pram. Once the car seat was in properly, she clipped him in while Puck folded up the pram and put it in the trunk of the cab. It occurred to her that they were a well oiled machine by now and couldn't help but smile. He was definitely very good at all of this, much better than she'd ever thought he could be.

_"Yay, I'm going to drive now. Wait, if I'm going to drive shouldn't I be in the __**front seat**__? Puck? Mommy? Hey, why aren't I driving? I can drive, I swear!"_

Puck took them for a drive down Broadway and couldn't help but smile at the way Rachel's face brightened up when she looked at all of the marquees for all of the plays. She chattered on and on about all of the ones she'd seen and which ones she hadn't, about which parts she wanted to play. He couldn't give two craps about Broadway but hearing her talk about it wasn't so bad. He knew that if she ever _did _get any of these roles she was talking about that he'd be first in line to buy a ticket to see her. He'd heard her sing a few times and she was the most talented person he'd ever heard, even more talented than he was, so he knew she'd be amazing one day, that her name would be up in lights. He'd probably still be a cab driver who taught guitar lessons on Saturdays while playing gigs to try to get his big break and the only thing of Rachel he'd have would be the claim that he'd once been her son's babysitter. That knowledge hurt a little because now he had them in his life and didn't want to think about the day they weren't anymore. Finn would only need a babysitter for so long and he'd only be in Rachel's debt for so long.

After their drive, he took them back to Rachel's apartment. Rachel insisted that he just drop them off but he rolled his eyes and parked, helping her get Finn out of the car and get his things into her apartment. She tried to pay him for the trip but he refused to take her money, promising her that it was on the house. She thanked him, leaning forward to press a lingering kiss to his cheek and he had to clench his hands into fists to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing her to haul her against his body so he could kiss her properly. He forced himself to take a step back from her and gave her a smile before blowing another raspberry into Finn's cheek and saying goodbye.

Later that night, after his last fare for the day, Puck went to his mother's house. He absolutely could not believe that she'd gone to see Rachel like that. Although thinking about it he realised that he shouldn't have been surprised. She'd been curious about the woman as soon as Blaine had opened his big fat mouth about her and he _knew _his mother, knew how devious she could be, so he should have expected it. And Blaine was a little shit disturber so obviously he'd want to get in on the action as well. But at least _Kurt _had been there too and he knew his mother well so knew that she wouldn't have been able to leave _that _situation alone either. Hopefully his best friend would think about that before he went meddling in his life again. Karma was a bitch.

"Oh hello Noah." His mother greeted him as soon as he entered her house. She didn't look surprised in the least to see him and he rolled his eyes.

"Did you get your _dirt_? Are you _happy now_?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm _very _happy." She agreed, making him roll his eyes. He knew his mother was well versed in sarcasm so she definitely knew he was being sarcastic.

"Rachel has nothing to do with you. There was no need to go scope her out." He told her, pacing around her living room. She watched him in amusement, her arms folded over her chest. She had no idea how he couldn't see that the woman he was in love with had a hell of a lot to do with her.

"Honey, you _know _that's not true." She told him, making him frown. "I'm not going to make you talk about it, because I know how much you detest talking about feelings, but you know as much as I do that I _had _to go scope her out." She told him and he frowned. He wasn't even going to pretend he didn't know what she was talking about. "Besides, Blaine's Kurt was there as well. Two birds with one stone. Our boy's not too bright if he didn't know exactly what I was up to." She added flippantly and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're _evil_, woman. He hasn't even introduced Kurt to his _parents _yet." He told her and she grinned and shrugged. In her mind she had as much of a claim to be scoping out Blaine's boyfriends as his parents did. Although now that she thought about it she realised that maybe she should have invited Jenny Anderson, Blaine's mother, along with her. That definitely would have been fun, they could have scoped out their son's love interests together. Plus it definitely would have made Blaine squirm even more than he had if his mother had been there as well.

"She seems like a lovely girl, by the way. She lied and said you'd told her some lovely things about me. And she stroked my ego by saying that I raised an amazing son so I'm obviously not crazy, like you keep _telling people _I am." She told him, shaking her head at him with an amused look on her face. She stared at him for a moment, realising that he hadn't noticed her gentle teasing and was instead fixated on something else entirely. She thought back, trying to figure out what she'd said to have distracted him.

"She said I'm _amazing_?" He asked finally, a smile spreading over his face, and she bit her lip to keep from smiling as well.

"Yes, she did." She confirmed and she hadn't thought it possible but his grin got even wider.

Oh, her son had it _bad_.

"And it was quite clear that she meant it as well." She added and his grin got even wider, lighting up his whole face. "Am I off the hook now that I gave you some gossip?" She asked in amusement and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Just leave the chick alone, okay Ma." He told her, bending to kiss the top of her head.

"I will if you will." She told him with a smirk, the same smirk he'd inherited. He rolled his eyes again and shook his head.

"I don't know what you think is going to happen between me and Rachel. She's way too good to slum it with a guy like me." He said, sounding upset by that fact, and she frowned. He'd always had a low opinion of himself, because of the way his father had just walked out on them without a second thought, and she'd always hated that. As soon as his father had been out of their lives she'd been a hundred times happier than she'd ever been with him, plus it was better for her children. She leant forward in her seat and tugged him until he was sitting next to her.

"You listen to me, Noah Elijah Puckerman. You are an _amazing _man that _any _woman would be lucky to have. And that _includes _Rachel." She told him and he scoffed.

"Ma, she's _so talented_, you have no idea. She could blow me out of the water with her voice when she's not even _trying_. One day she's gonna be this big star and I'm just going to be this guy who can say that I knew her when. She deserves someone _worthy _of her, some Broadway guy or something, not a jerk like me who's probably going to be driving a _cab _for the rest of his life." He told her and she sighed.

"_You _are talented, Noah, and I know that you're not going to be driving a cab for the rest of your life. And I'm pretty sure that as long as you don't just sit on your ass and let her slip through your fingers you're going to be a lot _more _than some guy who knew her when." She told him, kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly. "You just have to _go for her_." She added.

Puck sighed and thought about it. He knew there was no point denying that he had it bad for her, it was pretty _obvious_. And it wasn't even just about her, he was absolutely _crazy _about her but he was also crazy about _Finn _as well. That little kid could melt him with just one look or one hug or one smile. And yeah, he pictured a future where Finn called him Daddy and Rachel wore his ring but no matter what his mother told him, he still didn't think he was good enough to deserve a girl like Rachel. If he ever got her he'd treat her like a princess but there was some guy out there who could afford to do it _better_, who she could look at and not just see the guy who'd stolen her address for some silly little reason and blackmailed her into helping him. He was pretty sure he'd never be that guy for her.

No matter how much he might want that.


	8. Part Eight

**Author's Note: **I cannot tell you how happy the response to this story makes me. You're all completely awesome, thank you. I hope you enjoy this part as much as the others and feel free to drop me a line to tell me if you did :)

* * *

><p>Rachel was on the phone with her Dad while Puck and Finn were sitting on her couch in the living room. She was supposed to be at a dance class at that moment but it had gotten cancelled because the teacher had fallen down the stairs and hurt himself. Although knowing her dance teacher, she wondered if maybe someone had <em>pushed him <em>instead. Dakota Stanley was definitely an annoying little man and she could honestly believe that someone might push him down the stairs. She'd been halfway there when she'd gotten the call that class was cancelled for the day and when she'd gotten back and found Puck and Finn engrossed in some children's movie she hadn't had the heart to make Puck leave, so he was just hanging around. She'd decided that she might as well call her fathers because the only spot open on the couch was next to Puck and she didn't know what she was likely to do if she sat there.

"...So how about this Friday?" Her Dad asked, snapping her out of her own daydreams. She'd been staring at Puck, watching as both he and Finn laughed at something Stitch did in the movie. Though she was sure that Finn was laughing more because Puck was than because of the movie, he was still too young for the movie to make sense for him.

"I'm sorry, what about this Friday?" She asked, trying to give him her full attention again. It was just so hard to give him her full attention when there was a gorgeous man in her apartment being completely adorable watching Lilo and Stitch with her son and looking like he was _enjoying it _as well.

"For the _date_." Her Dad said calmly and her eyes widened.

"_What _date?" She asked, louder than she'd intended.

_"Quiet Mommy, we're watching a movie here." _

She noticed her son giving her a tiny annoyed look (that she knew he'd inherited from his father and it made her insides twist to realise it) and Puck trying to listen in on the conversation while pretending he wasn't. She gave them both apologetic looks and took the phone into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She heard her father sigh in annoyance over the phone because he'd clearly already said all of this before but she'd been too busy covertly ogling Puck that she hadn't heard.

"I _said _that I think it's time you put yourself out there again. I know your last dates didn't go so well but I believe that it's because you didn't have anything in common with those men." He told her. She wanted to argue that point because she'd had singing and a love for Broadway in common with Bryan but it had been a terrible date so there was no point in arguing. "There's a man who goes to our Temple. I was talking about you and Finn to some of the women after services and he overheard. He's _interested_, Bubula. I think you should give it a chance." He told her and she bit her lip. Her mind wandered to Puck unbidden and she wondered what _he'd _think about her going on a date.

"I don't know, Dad." She told him and he sighed.

"Jacob's a _lovely man_." He told her and her eyes widened.

"Wait, Jacob Ben Israel? Is _that _who you're talking about?" She asked, praying that it wasn't. She'd grown up with Jacob and he'd creeped her out. He'd always followed her around and done things like ask for a pair of her panties and for her virginity.

"Yes! Oh you remember him? That's good." He told her and she shuddered.

"No, it's _not good_. He was a little creep. He was practically _stalking _me when we were younger, Dad." She told him and he chuckled.

"He had a _crush_ on you, Bubula." He told her, making her roll her eyes. If that was him with a crush she really didn't want to see him in a relationship. "Besides, he was just a kid then. He's grown up a lot. He's a writer for the local paper and he's successful and Jewish and smart and Jewish and interested in you and _Jewish _and perfectly fine with the fact that you have a child." He told her.

"I don't think you mentioned if he's Jewish, Dad." She teased with a roll of her eyes and he sighed.

"Rachel, Sweetie, I'm _worried _about you. Please, just do this, for _me_. _One _date. If it doesn't go well I won't ever bring it up again." He begged and she sighed. She knew her fathers were worried about her and just wanted her to be happy. She was a hundred percent sure that Jacob would not be the man to make her happy but she wanted to ease her parents worries a little.

"Okay, fine." She agreed, snorting when she heard her father squeal in happiness like a little girl.

"Oh, you're going to love him, Rachel. He really _has _grown up since his unfortunate obsession with you." He told her, making it pretty clear that he'd already known about it. She rolled her eyes again but nodded. If Jacob took up his stalking of her again after this she was going to be really annoyed with her Dad.

She chatted for a little longer before heading out of the bedroom. Puck looked up as soon as she emerged, giving her a curious look. She gave him a small smile and shrugged, heading into the kitchen to put her phone away. Finn was starting to fall asleep, though he was trying very hard to stay awake, and Puck was sifting his fingers through his hair to help ease him down. It was such a little thing but whenever she saw him do something like that it made all those butterfly's start up in her stomach again. Finn finally drifted off and Puck got up, laying him in the middle of the couch and placing a pillow in front of him so he wouldn't roll off in his sleep, and got up to help Rachel where she was doing the dishes.

"I need you to be on time on Friday. Or _early _even." She blurted out and he gave her a curious look, trying to act like he didn't know exactly what was coming and that it was making his heart ache.

"What for?" He asked and she sighed.

"I have a date." She told him. He swallowed heavily. That had stung a whole lot more than he'd thought it would. Sure, he'd known it was coming but actually hearing the words come out of her mouth hurt.

"Oh. Cool." He said and she frowned.

"I mean, _my Dad _set me up." She rushed to explain and he shrugged.

"Hey, it's none of my business. I'm just the _babysitter_. And Friday nights are yours to do whatever you want. For all I know you've been using them to go out and bang random guys for a while now." He said, not even knowing what he was saying until the words were out of his mouth. Her eyes narrowed and he knew that hadn't been the right thing to say.

"You think I've just been sleeping around this whole time? I didn't know you thought I was such a _slut_." She told him, her voice hard and clipped. He shrugged, getting a little angry now. Or at least he'd been angry since she'd confirmed she was going on some stupid _date_. With some guy who wasn't _him_.

"I wouldn't blame you. We're human. We, like, need sex to _live _or something. Or at least_I do_." He told her and she looked away from him.

"So you go out and _do that_? Sleep with random women?" She asked softly. The idea of it hurt more than she was willing to admit. She really didn't want to think about him sleeping with anyone. Sure, she didn't see him every day, though she did see him more than the three days he babysat for her because he sometimes just showed up to hang out with Finn, but she hadn't really thought about what he might be doing on those days she didn't see him. But he was an attractive guy (_extremely _attractive) so she shouldn't have been surprised.

"Well yeah. The Puckerone gets_a lot _of action." He said with a shrug. It was such a huge lie. He _had _been like that in the past but for some reason, since he'd started spending more time with Rachel and Finn, he hadn't really _wanted _to go out and sleep with random women anymore. Even his old list of booty calls hadn't been used. Nope, for the last few months the only person keeping his business warm was his own hand. And even _that _was usually to thoughts of Rachel. But he could never admit that to her, especially when she was going out with some guy. That wasn't him.

(It was such an important fact in his mind that this date she was going on wasn't with him. He just couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it.)

"Well _you _might be like that but I can assure you that_I'm not_." She told him haughtily. "Now, I think that you should leave." She told him, pointing to the front door, and he shrugged.

"Sure, whatever." He agreed, turning and storming out of her apartment, resisting slamming the door behind him because Finn was sleeping on the couch. No matter what was going on between the two of them he wasn't going to do something that might disturb Finn.

Friday night came and Rachel got ready for her date in misery. She hadn't seen Puck since their fight that hadn't really been a fight. There'd been no unexpected drop by's like she'd gotten used to and he'd even cancelled his second babysitting appointment for the week, she'd had to get Kurt to babysit for her instead. When she'd come home Finn had been dressed as a sailor and hadn't looked impressed in the least. Because he hadn't seen Puck since her cancelled Monday dance class Finn had been acting grumpy and fussier than usual. She knew he missed Puck and couldn't really blame him because she missed him too.

Puck didn't show up early like she'd asked him to and she was worried that he wouldn't show up at all. He'd called the last time he hadn't shown up for babysitting, in advance so she could find someone else, but she was worried that he just wasn't going to show up at all. His usual time of showing up and came went and she couldn't help but frown. She'd rather cancel the date (that she wasn't looking forward to in the least _anyway_) than have to scramble to find someone else to babysit.

There was a knock at the door and she knew it was Jacob. Puck never knocked, just let himself in with his key. With a sigh she looked over her outfit and hair one more time before going to answer the door. Jacob was pretty much exactly how she remembered him except he'd trimmed his hair a little. In high school he'd had what the other kids had referred to as a Jew-fro and it was still in an afro, just trimmed a little closer to his head rather than sticking out like it had. His eyes widened when he saw her and she wondered why she'd bothered dressing in her little black dress and heels for this date she was dreading.

"Wow. Rachel Berry, still as delicious as always." He said, practically salivating. It was clear that he was still a creep and it made her dread this date even more than she already had been. She forced a tight smile to her face and moved aside to let him in.

"I'm sorry, we're going to be a little late. My babysitter hasn't shown up yet. Please, take a seat." She offered, waving towards the couch where Finn was sitting watching cartoons.

_"Whoa, what the hell is __**that**__? Mommy, there's something on this guy's head. __**Kill it**__. Kill it __**now**__!"_

"Hey little guy." Jacob said in a nasally voice and giving him a creepy looking smile. "I might be your Daddy one day." He added, looking positively giddy at the prospect that he might be Rachel's husband one day and the father of her children. Finn was staring up at his head in apprehension.

_"That thing on your head isn't going to __**eat me**__, is it? 'Cause it looks like it wants to eat me. And that it's eating __**you**__... Oh my God, it's __**eating you**__! Mommy, __**help**__! Kill it!"_

Finn cried out in fear, his arms reaching up for his mother as he stared at Jacob's hair, and Rachel rushed over, hushing him soothingly. She drew his attention back to the TV and he stared at it instead of the man next to him. Jacob looked a little uncomfortable and Rachel wondered if she should take that as the sign it was. Her son was _terrified _of this man and it didn't look like Puck was going to show up, maybe she should just cancel the date. But her Dad would be upset and he'd just keep trying to make another date between her and Jacob, so she had to go through with this because he'd promised he'd drop it if it didn't work out. And she _knew _it wasn't going to work out.

She could still remember Jacob from high school, the way he always used to follow her around. She hadn't wanted anything to do with him then and she didn't want anything to do with him now. Her father had assured her that he'd grown up since then but he really just seemed like the same boy he'd been, just a little older and more successful and with slightly different hair.

She huffed and tried Puck's cell again but it kept ringing out. She headed out into the hallway and looked around for him, hoping he was just on his way there. If he was driving he wouldn't be able to answer his phone and he wouldn't answer if he was on his way up. She headed around the corner to check the stairs, not realising that he'd come out of the elevator. He smirked when he saw her obviously looking for him and hid around the corner where she couldn't see him. He waited until she came back and passed him before reaching out and grabbing her hips.

"Lookin' _good_, Momma." He told her, pulling her back against him. She gasped in surprise, not knowing who had grabbed her for a moment before she realised it was him. She rolled her eyes and pulled away from him, shoving playfully at his chest.

"You're a moron." She told him, turning to face him. He was wearing his best jeans, a blue shirt that looked marvellous on him and a leather jacket. His hair, which he'd grown out of that ridiculous Mohawk in the past few months, had just the right amount of product in it and he looked good enough to eat. "Why are _you _all dressed up?" She asked curiously and he grinned.

"Got a hot date later." He told her, making her eyes widen. She couldn't believe he was going on a date. That stung, even though _she _was going on a date and her date was already waiting for her in her apartment. Puck wasn't really all that excited for his date but he figured that if she could go on a date that he could as well.

"But you'll be _here_. You are _staying _here, right? Oh _please _tell me you haven't just stopped by to tell me you can't look after Finn tonight." She begged. She really needed to get this date over and done with so she wouldn't have to go again. And not only that, she knew that Finn was dying to see Puck again and it would just break his little heart if Puck didn't stay. She didn't want her son to have a broken heart and she didn't think that Puck would want that either. She wasn't above using Finn's feelings to get him to stay, it was for him anyway so it's not like it would be wrong.

"No, I'm staying." He assured her. To be honest he'd missed Finn so much and there was no way he was going to pass up a chance to hang out with him, he'd regretted cancelling his other babysitting appointment as soon as he'd done it "But from what I've heard about this guy, I figure that it will be over by eight thirty. _Nine _tops. Still plenty of time to show my _lady friend _a good time." He told her, teasing her because she was the only person under the age of _seventy _that he'd ever heard use the term lady friend. She rolled her eyes and started towards her apartment again. His eyes dropped to her ass, like usual, and as though she could feel the heat of his gaze she started swaying her hips a little more. He bit back a groan and hurried after her.

"Oh I don't think so. I hope you're prepared to call your _lady friend _and tell her the date's cancelled. Because I can go _all night_." She said flirtatiously, making her cheeks blush bright red when she realised she was flirting with him and him have to bite back another groan.

"I bet you _can_." He agreed huskily. She couldn't help but shiver, hearing all of the unspoken promises that were in his tone. She really wanted to cancel her date, make Puck cancel his, and just stay in all night with him. It might not be smart and she'd vowed not to give in to lust or love or whatever it was she was feeling for him ever again. All she had to do was remember Jesse and all the heartache she'd gone through because of him and she could keep herself sane and not throw herself at her gorgeous babysitter. Suddenly his teasing of her date with Jacob sunk into her brain and she frowned in confusion.

"Wait, what have you heard about Jacob? You've hardly been around this week and _I _didn't tell you anything about him." She pointed out, stopping just outside her doorway and spinning around to face him. His eyes widened, realising his slip up. He'd been moping at Blaine's place since he'd heard about this stupid date and Kurt had come over. Kurt had gone to high school with Rachel so he told him a lot about this Jacob guy and what a little dweeb he was and about his obsession with Rachel. But Rachel couldn't know that. Knowing all that he knew about this guy, he wondered why she was willing to go on this date with a guy who had stalked her in the past.

(He wondered if what he'd done early on in his relationship with Rachel counted as stalking but shook his head. He hadn't been stalking her, he'd had his reason's to keep an eye on her.)

"Well your _Dad _set this up, right? That speaks _volumes_." He said instead of telling her the embarrassing truth (that he'd pumped Kurt for information on this guy). She nodded and headed in. He sighed in relief that she'd bought his story. It would be completely mortifying if she knew how miserable he'd been the past few days thinking about her going on a date with some guy when she hadn't let him kiss her.

"Okay Jacob, just give me a minute and we can go." She said when they entered the apartment. Puck looked over this Jacob guy and nearly burst out laughing. He was even worse than he'd pictured from Kurt's description. This guy didn't stand a chance. He could see the guy looking him over as well, clearly not knowing who he was or why he was there and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and flexing his guns a little. He could see the guy gulp nervously and that was just perfect. This guy really should be scared of him. "This is Noah. He's the babysitter." Rachel explained before rushing off to her bedroom to do whatever girly shit she needed to do last minute before her date. Puck didn't think she needed to do anything to make her look any more gorgeous than she already was but figured maybe she had to pee or something.

"Hey man." Puck greeted, going to sit on the arm of the couch.

_"Puck! You're __**here**__! Oh I missed you __**so much**__. Quick, kill that thing on that guys head."_

Finn got up and trudged over to him, climbing up onto his lap cuddling up to him, pressing his cheek into his chest. Puck grinned and ran a hand soothingly up and down his back, holding him close. Man he'd missed that little munchkin and it had hardly been a few days since the last time he'd seen him. He could tell Finn didn't like this guy as much as _he didn't _and bit back a laugh when he noticed the way he was looking at the dude's hair. He really couldn't blame him for looking a little scared of that guy's hair, it was pretty scary looking, especially to an infant.

"Hello." Jacob said, eyeing him dubiously. "You're the _babysitter_?" He asked doubtfully and Puck nodded.

"It's 'cause Rachel's one of those _liberal chicks_. She doesn't want stuff just handed to her, you know? And why get a _woman _to babysit? She doesn't think it's a woman's role so she got a _man _to do it for her. Why do you think she got _artificially inseminated_?" He asked and Jacob nodded, thinking that made sense. "So you probably shouldn't expect to do all those usual things a man does on dates. Like open doors or pull back chairs or, like, _pay _and shit. She likes to do all that type of stuff." He added. He knew this date wasn't going to go well just by looking at this guy but he was still gonna take the chance to torpedo it. He was going to take whatever options were available to him to make sure that this date was not something Rachel would want a repeat performance of.

"Right, right." Jacob muttered, clearly buying it. Puck grinned and winked down at Finn, trying to give him the message that everything would be alright, that this guy would not be sticking around any longer than the date lasted. Finn seemed to get the message because he grinned up at him and sat up a little straighter. Puck was so proud of his little guy for just knowing he could take care of this issue.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Rachel said, coming out of her room. Puck took the moment to appreciate how good she looked. Her little black dress clung to her body like a second skin and her hair had perfect waves in it that gave the impression that someone had been running their fingers through it (and what he wouldn't give to be the one doing that). Her makeup brought out all of her best features, like her lips which he longed to just nibble on. He shifted slightly and looked down at Finn, trying to cool himself off from his thoughts before they made his pants get tighter or anything. That would not be cool, springing a boner with Finn on his lap, so there was no way he was going to let that happen.

"Hey Finn, grab his glasses." He whispered in the boy's ear, making a motion towards what he wanted.

_"Huh? Oh, those things. Okay."_

Finn reached out and pulled Jacob's glasses off his face as the guy was getting up. He had his hand out to take Rachel's hand and because he couldn't see well all of a sudden, his hand landed on her _boob_. Rachel gasped, Puck stifled a laugh and Jacob let out a kind of disgusting noise once he realised what he was _holding_. Rachel was standing stock still in shock and the guy wasn't making any motion to let go (actually it looked like he was _squeezing _and just... _no_) so Puck cleared his throat threateningly and the guy jumped back quickly, his hand dropping to his side.

"Finn, no." Rachel reprimanded, taking Jacob's glasses out of his hands and handing them back to him. "That's not nice." She added to her son, getting a sad little look in return.

"_What did I do? Puck told me to, Mommy. Why isn't he getting in trouble?"_

She chuckled a little because her son could definitely work her. She looked at Jacob a little uncomfortably, and rightly so because he'd just been groping her. Jacob on the other hand look like he'd just won the lottery with that grin on his face. "Let's... let's just go." She said, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. The sooner they left the sooner it would be until she'd never have to see him again. Jacob nodded and followed after her, his eyes dropping down to her ass.

Once they were far enough away that they wouldn't hear him, Puck grinned and looked down at Finn. "They'll be back in an _hour_. Tops." He told him. "High five, Finn." He said, holding his hand up. Finn's face lit up into a grin and he slapped his hand against his (high fives were his new favourite thing).

_"Who __**was **__that guy?"_

Both Puck and Finn leant over the back of the couch to look towards the doorway, watching them go.

"What an ass." Puck muttered, shaking his head. He was talking about Jacob but the sentiment could easily describe Rachel, just in a very different, more literal way. He really hoped that the little twerp did something to ruin the date within the first ten minutes so Rachel would come back. If she came back he'd gladly spend the rest of the night trying to take her mind off of her abysmal date in whatever way she might want him to.

And if she wanted the both of them to put Finn to bed and then get naked, then he'd _definitely _be up for that.

Rachel's date went absolutely _horribly_. First, she opened the door of a taxi to get in but Jacob slid in ahead of her and then smiled his creepy little smile up at her as though she'd been holding it open _for him_. Then, when they got to the restaurant and the waiter held her chair out for her to sit in, _he _sat in it instead. The _waiter _even gave her a confused look for that one and she could only shrug in response because she honestly had no idea what was going through her date's mind. He spent their whole meal going on and on about how much he'd worshipped her in high school and detailing all the ways he used to follow her around, probably thinking he was being sweet but really showing her how much he'd been stalking her back then. He had the nerve to tell her Finn could take _his name _if they got married (making it sound like a _certainty _when in reality there wasn't even a _possibility_) and promised that he wouldn't favour _their _children over him. No way would she be having any children with this man for him to favour anyway. Ever.

She found herself eating faster than she'd ever eaten just so they could leave and this night could be over and become a distant memory she could shudder over in disgust.

When the check came he just looked at her like he expected _her _to pay and didn't even reach for his wallet to offer to pay or at least chip in. They left the restaurant after she'd paid for the whole bill and headed to see a movie like had been planned. She again had to pay for the taxi and when she opened the door to the theatre he went in ahead of her, again treating her like a doorman or something, making her huff in annoyance. If she went fifty years without seeing Jacob again it would still be too soon.

Back in her apartment, Puck was dancing around with his guitar, singing an old Elvis song. Finn was following him, toddling along behind him strumming at the small blue guitar he'd bought him. Puck often played for Finn and had taken to keeping his spare guitar at Rachel's place for that reason. He abandoned playing the chords and spun around to Finn, picking him up and placing him on the bench between the kitchen and the living room. He snagged a pot off the wall next to the stove and handed it to him, along with a couple of wooden spoons. Finn's face brightened even more and he started pounding at the pot, drumming his heart out while Puck took up playing his guitar again, his leg pressed against Finn's legs to keep him steady and ready to catch him if he happened to fall.

They ditched the instruments a little later, Puck encouraging Finn to dance around the apartment with him. It was so cute because Finn was an absolutely _terrible _dancer, his limbs flailing about every which way without any real rhythm. But he was enthusiastic about it and was having a lot of fun so that's all that mattered. Puck lifted him up in the air over his head and spun him around, Finn's face lit all up in excitement. He fell back onto his back, still holding Finn in the air above him, and kicked his legs around, Finn copying his motions in the opposite direction.

"Whoa man, you're a dancing _machine_." He told the baby, bringing him down onto his chest while he caught his breath.

_"Well yeah. My Mommy always dances so __**obviously **__I'm gonna be, like, __**really good **__at it."_

"I love you, Finn. I wish you were _my kid_." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

_"I love you too, Puck."_

Puck grinned as Finn snuggled even closer to him, clutching at him tighter. He could tell that Finn felt the same way, that he loved him and wished he was his Dad, so let out a sigh of contentment and just laid there holding this tiny boy who had his heart in the palm of his hand.

At the end of Rachel's date, Jacob walked her to the front of the building. She was beyond angry with him and was going to hold her father to his promise that he wouldn't do this again. She didn't care if he begged her, there was no way she was going to put herself through the trauma of doing that night over. In her mind her father owed _her _for this, not the other way around, and she wasn't sure he'd ever be able to do anything to make it even with her. Though she _would _have fun holding it over his head for the rest of her life.

"I had a great time, Rach." Jacob told her with a huge grin on his face. She smiled tightly, just wanting this night to be over and done with. And it was only nine o'clock, damn Noah for being right.

"I'm sure you _did_." She snapped at him in annoyance. He obviously completely missed her tone though as he smiled happily at her.

"You know, I wasn't sure what was going to happen with this date. I mean, with you wanting to pay and do all that stuff." He told her and her eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" She asked in confusion. She had no idea where he'd gotten _that _idea from. She was sure it wasn't from her father.

"Your babysitter told me all about it." He explained and her eyes narrowed. Puck had done that so she'd have a horrible date (which really, he shouldn't have bothered. Even without the money and the door things it had been a horrible date) just so she'd get home quicker and he could go on _his date _with whatever _bimbo _he had lined up.

"Oh he _did_, did he?" She asked, picturing all the ways she was going to make Noah Puckerman suffer. He'd made an already horrible date even worse than it needed to be and for that he must pay.

"Yes, he did." Jacob confirmed proudly. For all of his stalking of her in high school he couldn't even tell that she was seething in anger. "Now, how about we do something that I've been dreaming about since _middle school_." He suggested, wrapping his arms around her and leaning into her with his lips puckered. She let out a sound of disgust and leant away from him, pushing at his chest.

"I don't think so." She told him firmly. He didn't let go of her and attempted to pull her closer again.

"Come on Rachel, it's still _early _and this is how you end a date." He pleaded. She wanted to ask how he knew that because it was obvious he didn't go on many dates, but that was too rude even after their horrible evening. He was still leaning in to her so she pushed him back harshly making him stumble back.

"Well I'm _broke _and I really don't _want to_. Ever. _Goodnight _Jacob. I honestly hope we never see each other again." She told him, stomping on his foot when he stepped close to her again before turning and rushing inside, making sure to slam the door in his face. She really hoped that sent the message loud and clear that she didn't want anything to do with him.

When she got up to her apartment she was just about ready _murder _Noah Puckerman. She couldn't believe he'd done that. Of all the jerky things she'd known him to do or say that was the absolute _worst_. Her anger was made worse by the fact that when she got inside her apartment she found toys strewn around the room and unwashed dishes in the sink. She vowed that she was going to kill her babysitter, as soon as she _found him_, because he was nowhere to be seen. The TV was on and she headed in that direction, ready to tear into him.

She softened completely when she got there and found him asleep on the couch with Finn sleeping on his chest and cuddled up in his arms. She slipped off her shoes and leant against the back of the couch, watching them both sleep for a moment with a smile on her face. They were just so cute together and it just looked right that they'd be sleeping like that.

"Noah." She whispered softly, making him move in his sleep. "Noah, I'm _home_. You can go on your date now." She told him. She really didn't particularly _want _him to go on his date, but she had to tell him he could.

"Mmm. Okay." He mumbled but made no move to get up, still more asleep than awake.

"Don't you want to go on your date?" She asked and he shook his head, tightening his hold on Finn.

"Nope." He mumbled in return. She smiled and picked up the blanket from over the back of the couch, covering them both with it. She couldn't help but feel happy that he'd rather stay in her apartment and just sleep with her son on his chest than go out and have sex with some bimbo.

"Okay. Sleep well." She told him, running her fingers through Finn's hair and kissing the back of his head before thinking what the hell and kissing Puck softly and quickly on the lips. She pulled back with a blush and hurried away to clean up the apartment, completely missing the smile that spread out across Puck's face.

"Your Mom _totally _digs me, kid." He muttered, tightening his hold on the sleeping baby and letting himself drift back to sleep.


	9. Part Nine

*NOTE - This is a repost to change a characters name.*

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So the response to the last chapter kind of blew me away so I decided to post this chapter a little faster than usual. You guys are really so awesome and I just want to give you something in return for the smiles your reviews put on my face with the last chapter! Also, I again did something a little different and had a little something from Finn's point of view and so many of you have said you think Finn's cute so I hope you like this part. And obviously because he's a baby and the others he's 'talking' to are babies as well in the first part it's in italics again. So yeah, the babies can talk to each other. They did it in the movie and in Rugrats so I figure I can do it here. LOL. And yes, I stole the joke Finn tells from the movie.

Anyway, on to the story! Hope you enjoy it ;)

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting in the sandbox at the park with his friends Sam, Mike and Tina. All of their Mommies were spread out across the park but were sitting where the babies could look up and spot them. Finn had been brought to the park by his Mommy and his Auntie Santana and the two women were sitting on a bench talking. Finn kept looking up to check on them and make sure they weren't getting into any trouble.<p>

_"Okay, how about this one. How many babies does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Finn asked his friend's, a huge grin on his face. "What's a light bulb?" He finished with before cracking up laughing. His Poppy had told him that joke and Finn had laughed about it for __**days **__afterwards. The other babies looked at him blankly._

_"I don't get it." Sam said, looking confused._

_"It's because we don't know what light bulbs __**are**__." Finn explained, still getting blank looks in return._

_"What __**are **__light bulbs?" Mike asked curiously and Finn shrugged._

_"Beats me. But it's __**funny**__." He explained, getting nothing in response. "Whatever, you guys are lame." He decided, lifting his hand to his mouth._

"Uh ah, Finn. Don't eat the sand!" His Mommy called out and he pouted up at her. He didn't understand why he couldn't eat the sand. It was right there and his mouth was right there and he wanted to put _everything _in his mouth. Sure, that time he'd put that _worm _in his mouth had been disgusting, but the sand didn't look like it was _wriggly _so he didn't see the problem.

_"__**Puck **__would let me eat the sand." He said moodily, even though that wasn't true. Puck had told him not to put things in his mouth as well. But then again, he'd let him put that nasty thing he called a __**lemon **__in his mouth and then laughed his head off when he'd reacted to the taste. He'd even encouraged him to do it __**more**__, so he had, hoping that the taste would get better. It hadn't. But Puck had laughed harder every time he'd tasted the thing and he liked when Puck laughed. Besides, he'd stopped him after a little while, which had made Finn cry because he wanted to keep doing it. He didn't know __**why **__he'd wanted to keep doing it, but he had._

_"What's a Puck?" Tina asked in confusion, making Finn crack up laughing. He figured it was like his Poppy's joke._

_"Good one." He said, his eyes darting over to his Mommy to see if she was paying attention and raising his fist with sand in it to his mouth again. She was watching and gave him a stern look, making him huff and drop his hand away from his mouth. He got distracted from being mad at his Mommy for not letting him eat the sand when a man came over and lifted Sam up, walking away with him._

_"Hey, where's he taking him? Who was that?" He asked in confusion._

_"Oh, that's his __**Daddy**__." Tina explained. Finn's eyes widened and he looked in the direction the man had disappeared with Sam. He'd heard a lot about a Daddy but he didn't know what it was. He figured this was his chance to find out._

_"What's a Daddy?" He asked curiously._

_"A Daddy is, __**you know**__... your __**Daddy**__." Mike said, not knowing how to explain it. For Mike, his Daddy was just __**there**__, like his Mommy, and he'd known him his whole life. Finn frowned._

_"I __**don't **__know. I don't have a Daddy." He explained._

_"A Daddy is a man who is always around the __**Mommy**__." Tina explained matter of factly and his face brightened._

_"Like __**Puck**__!" He said excitedly. "I'll ask Puck to be my Daddy. Mommy keeps saying she needs to find me one but I already found one. Puck would be an __**awesome **__Daddy!" He decided. He couldn't wait to tell his Mommy that she could stop going out with those guys like the guy with the scary hair, that Puck could be his Daddy. He knew Puck wouldn't mind and the way his Mommy talked about him and acted around him he knew she wouldn't mind either._

Rachel kept her eyes on her son, watching his every move even as she talked with her friend. She'd seen him attempt to eat sand _twice _already and needed to make sure he wouldn't actually _succeed_. Who knew what was _in _that sand, what type of things he might be putting in his mouth that might make him sick?

"So it wasn't true love with your high school stalker? Shocking." Santana deadpanned, making her roll her eyes.

"I honestly don't know what my Dad was thinking." She told her and Santana shrugged. She was pretty sure he wasn't expecting Rachel to fall madly in love with that creep, or even have a _second _date, he'd just wanted to get her out there again. Or at least she _hoped _that was the case. If not, she feared for his mental health.

"And Puck didn't like the fact that you had a date?" She asked and Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know. He acted kind of weird about it and made a date for the same night, but then he fell asleep and ended up not going anyway." She told her. She still got shivers every time she thought about how soft his lips had felt for that split second they'd been pressed against her own. "Not to mention the things he told Jacob that just made a bad date _worse_." She added with a shudder.

"That's called _jealousy_." Santana explained, making Rachel sigh. She didn't know whether she wanted it to be jealousy or not. She looked up and saw Finn shoving a handful of sand into his mouth, looking triumphant for about a second before his face soured and he started trying to wipe it off his tongue.

"Finn! I _told you _not to eat the sand." She reprimanded, hurrying over to him. She crouched next to him and used a tissue to wipe the sand away from his mouth and then gave him some water to wash it away. She made sure to wipe his hands with a wipe so he wouldn't get even more sand in his mouth from putting his sandy hand in his mouth.

_"Okay, you have a point. Sand is __**not **__a good thing to go in my mouth."_

"Rachel, you know I love Finn to death but... he's kind of a dumbass." Santana told her friend, having followed behind her with the pram. Rachel gasped and turned to look at her friend. She knew she wasn't trying to be mean but that was a truly horrible thing to say to a mother.

"He is _not_. He's just _curious_." She argued. "He's not a... what you called him." She added. Santana snorted, shaking her head.

"Oh _really_?" She asked, giving a pointed look towards Finn. Rachel frowned in confusion and turned back to look at her son, gasping when she realised that he had another handful of sand and was lifting it towards his mouth again, his mouth already open. Rachel hurriedly grabbed his hand and shook the sand out of it before lifting him out of the sandpit.

"Finn, don't do that." She told him, making him look up at her.

_"__**What**__? I was just trying to see if it would taste any better the second time."_

"I think it's time to leave the park for the day." Rachel decided, putting him back in his pram and strapping him in. She turned and saw her best friend laughing her head off and rolled her eyes. Yes, she knew that Finn attempting to eat the sand again wasn't very bright but he was only almost a year old, _of course _he was going to do things like that. "I _would _invite you to join us but I'm not sure that's wise at this point." She said to her friend.

"No, it's cool. I have things I have to do anyway." Santana told her, trying to stop laughing. "I'll see you around, squirt. Remember, sand _does not _go in your _mouth_." She said to the baby, bending in front of him and poking at his chubby little cheek. He looked longingly towards the sandpit.

_"I just think that maybe if I didn't put __**so much **__in there at the one time that it would taste better."_

"I'd keep an eye on him, Rach." She told her friend, pulling her into a hug before turning and walking away. Rachel rolled her eyes when she could still hear her laughing as she walked.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson, Finn." She told him, passing him his key shaped teething ring so he could have something in his mouth.

_"Yeah, totally. What lesson was that again?"_

Rachel sighed and headed back to her apartment. Finn was happily enjoying the sights of the city from his pram, a tiny pair of sunglasses that Puck had given him perched on his face. Rachel couldn't help but chuckle because she hadn't put the sunglasses on him, he'd dug them out from his side where they'd been resting in the pram and put them on himself. He absolutely _loved _those sunglasses, like he loved _everything _that Puck had ever given him.

_"So Mommy, we need to talk about this __**Daddy **__business. I have found the __**best **__Daddy __**ever **__and I think you'll be surprisingly happy about it."_

Rachel smiled as she heard Finn babbling away at her. She'd tried to teach him a few words and nothing was sticking but he definitely enjoyed talking in his own baby talk.

"That's great, Sweetie." She said to him, trying to encourage him. Finn brightened up and sat up straighter, flailing his arms around.

_"See, I __**knew **__you'd agree. Now, wait till you hear who it is. I want... hey look, there he is."_

Puck was leaning against his parked cab outside of her building and she couldn't help but smile. Finn got even more excited, spotting him as well, and she found herself walking faster to get to him quicker. Puck looked up and spotted them, a smile coming over his face and pushed himself off of his cab, waiting for them to reach him.

"Hi." She said a little breathlessly. She couldn't help it, he just took her breath away. Especially now that she knew what his lips tasted like.

"Hey." He echoed, his smile widening. "You look really beautiful today." He told her, brushing her hair off of her face and lightly trailing his fingers down her neck. She might not realise that he knew she'd kissed him the night before but he definitely _did_. He was going to take that to mean that _she _wanted _him _as badly as _he _wanted _her_.

"Thank you." She said bashfully, a blush coming to her cheeks. He grinned and lightly traced her collarbone, dipping underneath her shirt slightly at the side. "Stop that, Finn's watching." She ordered, slapping his hands away from her. She'd liked that a little too much, especially considering they were in the middle of the street and her son was watching them. Puck snorted and looked over at Finn, seeing him looking at them with his eyebrows raised.

_"What are you guys __**doing**__?"_

"Look at his face." Puck pointed out with a laugh and Rachel looked over, a frown coming to her own face.

"He looks like his _father_." She said ruefully, recognising that look as one of Jesse's. Puck furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I thought you were artificially inseminated." He pointed out and she straightened up, catching herself.

"Well yes, I _was_. It's just that _I _don't make that face so I assume his father _does_." She lied and Puck studied her for a moment, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. She bit her lip, waiting for everything to blow up in her face, but sighed in relief when he shrugged, obviously believing her lie.

"So, you know what I thought you might like to do today?" He asked, giving her a bright smile.

"What?" She asked, biting her lip and thinking about all of the things she'd like to do with him. She shook those thoughts away, reminding herself not to get caught up in lust again.

"Come with me to my Nanna's new place." He told her, making it sound like he was saying something like 'go to Disneyland'. Rachel couldn't help but snort. She could tell he thought he was being clever but he really, really wasn't.

"And you thought _I'd enjoy that_. Out of _everyone _you know. Including Blaine who actually _knows _the woman." She pointed out and he shrugged.

"Yeah, I thought you'd enjoy it. Maybe sign some papers..." He said, trailing off. His Nanna may have gotten into her new place a few months ago but she'd been living in their temporary homes until a proper room was free for her. One was free _now _and he was moving her in, he just needed Rachel to sign a few things because it was her name and address he'd used to get her in there. Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed at his chest.

"And you couldn't have just asked that? If you want me to do something, just _ask_." She told him and he sighed.

"Will you come with me to my Nanna's new place and sign some papers?" He asked grudgingly. She gave him a mock thoughtful look, humming and hawing for a few moments, making him roll his eyes.

"Yes, I'll come sign some papers for you." She said after a few moments, giggling lightly. He couldn't help but smile. That had gone a lot easier than he'd thought it would. When they'd first entered into this agreement she'd argued about everything to do with it but all she'd done now was playfully tease him. That was definitely something in his favour.

"Thank you." He told her honestly. She couldn't help but smile. She liked him when he was being genuine. Actually she liked him all the time but _especially _when he was being genuine.

They both got Finn settled into the cab and then Puck started the drive out to the temporary homes his Nanna was living in. Those rooms were fine and she could have stayed in those permanently if she wanted but it was further away than the actual home and the whole point of getting her _into _this place was so she'd be closer. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Rachel and couldn't help but smile. She looked so at home in his cab and obviously didn't even care anymore that she was about to go and lie to sign these papers. She was such an amazing woman.

"So, it's Saturday. Don't you usually _teach _today?" She asked casually, turning to face him in her seat so she could watch him. He nodded, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel as they came to a stop at some lights.

"Yeah but I cancelled my lessons for the day so I could do this." He explained and she nodded.

"You know, you never told me _what _it is that you teach. I really do hope it's not really anything to do with _taxi driving_." She told him and he snorted.

"Guitar. I teach _guitar_." He explained and her eyes widened.

"_I _teach _voice_." She said excitedly and he chuckled because he knew that already. "You should have told me _before_. I could have used you." She told him and he snorted.

"You can use me any time and any way you _like_, Baby." He told her. She blushed but rolled her eyes, slapping playfully at his arm. She couldn't deny that his implication actually sounded really good to her.

They got to his Nanna's home and picked her up. Rachel moved to sit in the back seat with Finn so the older woman could have the front seat. She could see that the woman wasn't all there anymore because she accused the orderly who was helping to put her bags into the cab of trying to steal her teeth that were in one of the bags. Even though she had her teeth in her _mouth_. She could also see that seeing her in that state was distressing for Noah and felt badly for him. From the times he'd spoken about her she knew that he loved his Nanna completely and was close to her.

The trip to her permanent home was an interesting one. Nanna Connie kept turning around and asking who Rachel was, always coming up with something weirder and weirder to say every time she got told who she was. Puck was pretty sure that at least a _few _of the times she was faking it, especially when he saw the smirk on her face. She was a trouble maker, that was for sure. It was obvious she remembered _Finn _from the one time he'd brought him by because she commented about how much bigger he'd gotten. Although it was entirely likely that she thought it was one of his sister's kids. Or even _Puck himself_.

Once they got to the home they were given a tour of the place. Connie already knew a few of the people there because they'd been moved from the temporary home as well which was good. Finally they got shown to her room, a single room unlike the temporary home where she'd had to share with three other people.

"Oh, this is a great room, Nanna. Look at this, a TV so you can watch your stories, your own bathroom and best of all, no roommates." Puck said enthusiastically, looking around the room. His Nanna grunted in return, going to sit on her bed to rest her feet. Puck spotted an orderly and grabbed him.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked and the guy nodded. "Okay, this is her stash of candy. The woman _loves _her _candy _but she tends to forget she's already had some and eats the whole bag. Could you just look out for her and make sure she only eats one at a time?" He asked and the guy nodded.

"No problem." He assured him.

"Thanks man. Spread the word. And here, a little something for your trouble." He told him, handing him some money. The guys face brightened and he took it, putting it in his pocket.

"No problem!" The guy agreed happily, leaving the room. Puck sighed in relief and went back over to his Nanna.

"Who's this?" Nanna Connie asked, looking at Rachel. Puck sighed, not sure if she was playing again or serious.

"This is _Rachel_. She's my _friend _and she helped us get into this place." He told her calmly. He knew she was playing them when he saw the glint in her eye.

"The woman has thousands more nerves in the sexual organs than the man." She told them, making Puck groan and Rachel blush. "But somehow men _still _have trouble making a woman orgasm." She added, shaking her head. Puck groaned louder, bringing his hands up to his ears.

"Oh God, please don't say the word _orgasm_." He begged with a shudder. It was definitely the wrong thing to say because she smirked, turning back to Rachel again.

"Does he make you _orgasm _when you have sex?" She asked, making Puck groan again. "Because if he's _not _making you _orgasm _then you should tell him what to do to _make _you _orgasm_. And if he _can't _do that then don't feel guilty about withholding sex for a little while so he has some _incentive _to make you _orgasm_." She added.

"I can honestly say that's not a problem." Rachel told her, not lying because they weren't even _having _sex. And for some reason she didn't think he'd have any trouble giving her an orgasm anyway. Or _any _woman, not necessarily _her_, because she was adamant that they weren't _going _to have sex.

"Good. He takes after his grandfather then. _He _never had any trouble but his _father _certainly did from what his mother tells me." She added and Puck groaned even louder.

"I wonder if I could use one of these blankets to make a noose so I can hang myself and not have to listen to this." Puck said thoughtfully, making his Nanna chuckle. "Oh look, _food_. Doesn't that look good Nanna?" He asked, thankful that an orderly was bringing in lunch so he could change the subject. He'd been about two seconds away from asking about the recent goings on in her stories because she could talk about that for hours and then he wouldn't have to hear her talking about sex and orgasms and having sex and orgasms with his Grandpa and his mother and father having sex but without the orgasms. He shuddered just thinking about it.

"No." She said gruffly, looking at the food.

"Bet it _tastes _good. If you don't want it _I'll _have it." He said, shovelling some of the food into his mouth. It actually did taste good, which he was thankful for.

"Don't eat all my food." Nanna Connie ordered, smacking him over the back of the head and taking the fork out of his hand to eat some of her food. "It's alright." She decided, not wanting to give too much away. She put her fork back down, wanting to wait for them to leave before eating so her grandson wouldn't be able to see how much she'd actually liked that.

_"You having trouble there? Yeah, it's a little tricky this fork thing. I'll help."_

Finn picked up the fork and started feeding her, making them all smile. Connie grinned brightly and let the child feed her, making happy chewing noises to show him what a good job he was doing. Puck smiled and wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders. He had an image of more days like this, of them as a _real family_, and couldn't help but smile.

A while later Puck and Rachel headed back to the cab. Finn was napping in Rachel's arms and Puck knew he should be getting them home but didn't want to leave them yet. He had an idea and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, you wanna do something?" He asked, swallowing heavily when she looked up at him from under her lashes.

"Okay." She said softly and he had to remind himself that this was not a _sex thing_, this was him just wanting to spend time with her. But man could he do the sex thing with her if that's what she wanted.

When Puck pulled the cab into a club's staff parking Rachel rose her eyebrows in surprise. She wasn't really sure what she'd been expecting but it definitely wasn't _that_. The club looked empty except for a few cars that must belong to the staff because it was clear that it wasn't open yet. Puck gave her a trustworthy look and took her hand to lead her inside. Finn was still sleeping, now placed back in his pram, and the club was closed, but she wasn't sure this was the best place to have her son.

"Puck! What are you doing here?" A man who was older than them said happily, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Would you mind if my friend and I have a little go around on the stage?" He asked, nodding towards Rachel. For her part Rachel was surprised, not knowing what to make of that offer. The man gave Rachel the once over with an amused look on his face. It was clear he thought that this was a pick up attempt.

"And just who _is _your friend?" He asked with a grin. He took in the fact that the woman had a baby with her curiously, not knowing what was going on here exactly but knowing it was _something_.

"This is Rachel Berry. Rachel, meet Will Schuester. He _owns _the New Directions." He introduced, talking about the club. Will's eyes widened. The name sounded familiar to him.

"Wait, weren't you supposed to be in Jesse St. James and Sunshine Corazon's latest show?" He asked in excitement. Rachel forced a smile to her face, not wanting to think about that, and nodded.

"Yes. I had to pull out of the show when I got pregnant." She explained, looking at her son fondly. As far as she was concerned, Finn was the _only _good thing to come out of that whole situation.

"The crazy girl got artificially inseminated in the middle of her _big break_." Puck added playfully, rolling his eyes. Rachel squealed and slapped at his chest.

"Must you tell _everyone _my private business?" She asked in outrage and he shrugged.

"Schue's even crazier about Broadway than you are, that's how he knew you were supposed to be in that show. _He _missed his big break because of his crazy ass ex-wife so I'm just explaining why someone would pull out of a show voluntarily." He told her, making her roll her eyes.

"I agree with Rachel, _must _you tell _everyone _my private business?" Will asked jokingly, shaking his head. Rachel giggled at that while Puck rolled his eyes. "We don't open for another couple of hours so have at it." He added, slapping him on the back and giving Rachel a smile before turning and heading off to do something. Puck grinned at Rachel and started leading her towards the stage but she dug her heels in and refused to be moved.

"I didn't agree to this." She told him but he rolled his eyes.

"Come on Rach, don't you miss getting up on stage and _performing_?" He asked, giving her a look because he knew she _had _to miss it. Rachel bit her lip because she really _did _miss it. "Okay fine. You don't wanna sing with me, that's cool. You just take a seat and _I'll _do all the performing." He told her, grabbing a chair off the top of a table front row centre and putting it on the ground, leading her down to sit at it. He headed into a room out the back, greeting the staff in familiarity as he passed them, and emerged with one of the house band's guitars. He shot her a grin and climbed up on stage, fiddling with the guitar. He just mucked around on the guitar for a little while, doing some licks, before he noticed that Finn was awake again and staring up at him on stage with a look of awe on his face. Rachel also seemed similarly transfixed and that made him surge with pride. God he loved those two.

"Okay, this song is dedicated to my main little man. My brostest with the mostest, Finn Hudson Berry." He said into the microphone in front of his face, pointing at the little man in the pram.

_"That's __**me**__! Everyone, he's talking about me, not any of you losers."_

Finn squealed happily, recognising his name and getting excited. Puck continued with his licks for a little while before strumming the opening chords to the Sesame Street theme song. Rachel giggled at his antics, watching him sing it like he was going to win a _Grammy _for it, and several other people stopped what they were doing to watch him in amusement, Will included. He finished that song and went right into a Wiggles song that Finn loved, not caring that these people who knew him as a badass were seeing how much of a softy he really was, especially when Finn started dancing in his pram happily. If he could make that little dude happy he really couldn't give a crap about what other people thought about him. After the Wiggles song he licked his lips and stared playing the song Sweet Caroline, singing it directly to Rachel.

Will looked from Puck to Rachel and back again. He couldn't believe it but it seemed that Puck was _in love_. It definitely explained the new stuff he'd sung the last time he'd come in for a spot. And he really couldn't blame him. Rachel seemed like a really sweet woman and from what he'd heard about her in Broadway blogs she was extremely talented.

After Puck finished serenading her, Rachel couldn't help but get up and go join him on stage. Finn was perfectly safe where he was and she could keep an eye on him. Puck beamed happily when she joined him onstage, extending a hand to help her up onto the stage. The sung the song 'Lucky' and 'Time Of My Life' and 'Need You Now'. By the end of their performance together everyone in the whole place was sitting around the stage watching them. As soon as they finished, everyone started applauding them like crazy, making Rachel blush.

"That was absolutely _amazing_! You two goso well together." Will gushed, rushing on stage and shaking Rachel's hand before patting Puck on the back. Puck snorted because he didn't need anybody to tell _him _that, and he didn't just mean their _voices_. "You should bring her around _more often_." He added, nudging him with his elbow. Puck had a really good voice but it had gotten even _better _mixed with Rachel's. Heck even just singing _for her _had made him better, as though he'd been trying to impress her and be _better _just for _her_.

"But what about _Finn_? _I'm _her babysitter." He pointed out jokingly, making Rachel roll her eyes.

"And _you_. Why aren't you out there auditioning for roles again? Surely your son's old enough now to go back to it." He said, whirling around on Rachel. "Believe me, you don't want to leave it too long or else you'll miss out." He added and she frowned. She wasn't entirely sure why she hadn't gone on any auditions recently except that she was scared. The last time she'd been in that world she'd fallen in love with the wrong man and gotten pregnant and then dumped, she was scared of it happening again.

It was nearly time for the club to open so Puck and Rachel bid farewell to everyone and headed back out to the cab. Finn was wide awake and completely excited after seeing his mother and Puck up on stage singing together. He kept dancing around in his car seat, making the adults laugh every time they spotted it. Rachel knew that he was likely to crash any minute now because they'd had a very busy and exciting day and he was obviously exhausted but fighting it. He'd only had a tiny little nap so he'd fall asleep sooner rather than later.

"I heard Will singing a little as we were leaving. He's _good_. Why doesn't _he _audition for something? He's certainly good enough to." She asked and Puck sighed.

"It's his hip. Word is that Schue used to be an insane dancer as well as an awesome singer back in the day and he was all poised to take Broadway by storm. And then that crazy ex-wife I mentioned?" He asked, trying to see if she remembered. She nodded, curious as to where he was going with this. "Well they'd been together since high school and he was getting successful and she wasn't, so... she ran him down with her car. The guy can't dance anymore." He explained and she gasped.

"That poor man." She said in outrage and he shrugged.

"He started up New Directions and he says that while it's not the life he'd _dreamt of_,he's still happy." He told her and she smiled. At least he'd found a new dream to be happy about.

They got to her apartment and as she predicted Finn was passed out in exhaustion again. She went into his bedroom to put him down, Puck trailing after her. She could feel his chest against her back as he looked over her shoulder, watching as she tucked her son in. It made her heartbeat speed up. She wasn't naive, she knew _exactly _where this day would take them if she let it. And she really wanted to _let it_.

"Thank you for today, for getting me up there on stage. You were right, I've missed it." She told him when they left Finn's room.

"See, I _knew it_." He said cockily. "It's just such a _rush _being up there like that. It's like really good _sex_." He told her and she couldn't help but giggle.

"It's been so long for me, I honestly don't remember." She said between her giggles, because she hadn't had sex since the first few months of her pregnancy. Puck chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her closer to him.

"Hey, you wanna do something?" He asked softly, repeating his words from earlier that day but with a completely different goal in mind. Rachel bit her lip, knowing what would happen if she said yes from the way he was looking at her.

"Okay." She agreed just like she had earlier. He groaned, taking that as the permission it was, and hauled her up against his body, his mouth seeking out hers.

Puck couldn't help but groan in pleasure at the sensation of finally kissing her. It was even better than he'd imagined it would be, and he'd imagined it _a lot_. Rachel let out a musical sounding moan, which honestly was just about the hottest sound he'd ever heard, and tugged on his arm to lead him into her bedroom. He almost tripped over her feet as he let her tug him to her bedroom, so desperate to finally have her that he considered actually throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her there instead. For some reason, he didn't think she'd enjoy that caveman-like move, even if it would get them there faster.

They got to her bedroom and he turned to press her against the wall, kissing down her neck to her chest. He had so many things he wanted to do with her, so many things he'd _thought _about doing with her that he didn't know where to start. Her head fell back and hit the wall with a thunk and he hurriedly brought his hand up behind it, rubbing it gently and kissing her sweetly. Against the wall was too hazardous if she'd bumped her head just _kissing _so he hoisted her up higher so she had to wrap her legs around his waist to stay upright and carried her to over to her bed, laying her down on it. He covered her body with his own completely, loving the way her soft curves felt pressed against his hard body.

"God Rachel, you have no idea what you do to me." He muttered into her lips. She sighed happily, kissing along his jaw and down to suck on his neck, her teeth nipping into him a little. The move made his eyes roll back in pleasure, gripping her hips tightly and tugging her up against him more solidly. He kissed down her body as he undid the buttons of her shirt, kissing every piece of skin that was being revealed. Rachel's hands were up underneath his shirt, running her hands all over his chest and back.

Suddenly she had a flash of her future if she let this happen.

She was sitting in her apartment, a boy who was about seven sitting next to her that was obviously Finn, a girl about five sitting on his lap, a two year old girl in Rachel's arms and her belly swollen with another child. The apartment was cramped, filled to bursting with toys and clothes and things except for one part where it looked like a whole heap of things had recently been moved. In her hand she held a letter from Noah, saying that he'd fallen in love with another woman and that he was leaving her and their children. The Rachel in her vision started crying and her children didn't know what to do.

Rachel gasped and pushed him away from where he was kissing and sucking on her stomach. He gave her a confused look, not knowing why she was stopping.

"Wait, we can't do this." She told him, shaking her head and attempting to sit up.

"Sure we can." He disagreed, leaning into her and kissing her again, making her lay back down on the bed. She moaned into the kiss, because he was the best kisser she'd ever had the pleasure of kissing and she couldn't help but fall into him. She got her senses back and pushed him away again, giving him a sad look.

"I'm sorry. I really _do _want to do this..." She started before trailing off and he nodded.

"Me too. God, I've wanted this for _so long_." He admitted, kissing her again.

"It's just..." She started, turning her head away from him to break the kiss but he just kept kissing over her cheek and neck. "Finn." She gasped out. He'd just found a very sensitive area on her neck and it was very hard to concentrate on what she was trying to tell him when he was sucking on that spot like that.

"It's cool, he's sleeping. I won't be loud if you're not." He muttered into her skin. She shook her head, pushing him away again.

"I have to be... very _clear _in the choices I make for him. I can't make any more decisions that's going to _hurt him _in the long run." She told him and he frowned, looking down at her in confusion.

"But I'm _crazy _about Finn." He pointed out. "I'm crazy about _you_, Rachel." He added, his throat tight. It was a big step for him to admit that and he just hoped that it would work, that she'd see he was for real and she'd stop questioning this. He just wanted to be with her, even if they didn't have sex.

She took a deep breath, willing herself to stay strong in her decision. Men _left her_, Jesse had proved that. She couldn't let Noah into her heart this way because he'd just end up _crushing it_. She couldn't let that happen because her heart had just _recently _healed from her _last _heartbreak. If she was going to find a father for Finn it had to be someone she _didn't _have feelings for, that way she'd never get hurt. She pushed him off of her and got up, pulling her shirt closed tightly around her body.

"I know I was leading you on, and I'm sorry." She told him shakily and he frowned, getting up as well. This definitely wasn't going to happen, he could see that. It didn't make it hurt any less but he could understand where she was coming from. He yanked his own shirt down, not even knowing when she'd pushed it up, and then she was pushing him out of her room. "You're just a really good kisser and I haven't had sex in a _really long time _and I got carried away. That's not fair to you." She told him. He could see an opening so he slipped from her grip and pulled her against his body again.

"Hey, if you just want to _use me _for _sex _I'm _completely _okay with that." He told her, placing kisses over her neck and shoulder again where her shirt was gaping open because she hadn't done it up. He knew that if he could just get past her freak out and into her bed that she'd realise she was running from him for no reason at all. He wanted to show her that he could be everything she needed, a _father _for Finn and something a lot more than he was now for her. She looked like she was considering it so he decided to stack the deck in his favour, kissing her sweetly again. She moaned and kissed him back for a moment before pushing him away again.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. You have to go. I'm _so sorry_. Please, just _go_." She begged. She was so scared of loosing her heart to him that she didn't even realised that it was much too late for that worry.

"Rachel, hold on a minute." He begged but she pushed him out the door.

"I'm sorry. Goodnight." She said in a panic before closing the door in his face and resting her back against it, sliding to the ground. Outside the apartment Puck pressed his forehead to the door. He would normally get angry about something like this because she was right, she _had _been leading him on, pretty much _all day _and from the night before when she'd kissed him, but he couldn't bring himself to get angry. He cared about her too much and he saw how skittish she was of men, how could he blame her for that when he'd been the same way about women for so long? But still...

"But I _love you_, Rachel." He whispered softly into the door, pressing his hand against it. "I would _never _want to hurt you. _Ever_." He added, letting his eyes slide shut. With a sigh he turned and pushed himself away from the door and headed home. He'd give her some time, he'd pretend that nothing had happened, but not for _too long_. No, he was going to _get _the girl and the baby and the _life _he'd come to realise that he wanted more than anything in the whole world. For once in his life he was going to get his happily ever after and get to be _happy _for a change.

Rachel waited about an hour before bundling a sleeping Finn up and leaving the apartment. She'd been paranoid that Puck would still be out there waiting for her to change her mind or something so hadn't wanted to leave right away. She was really confused about everything that had just happened and really needed to talk to someone. Both of her best friends would probably tell her that she should have gone through with it, but they were the only people she could talk to about it, they were the only people who knew all of the _facts _in this situation. She headed over to Santana's house and pounded on the door.

"Hold your horses." She heard Santana call out in annoyance from inside the apartment. She opened the door and frowned when she saw Rachel standing there. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, stepping aside to let her inside.

"I'm not sure _how _I am." Rachel admitted. "Can I put Finn down in your room? I don't want him to wake up." She told her. The other woman shook her head.

"I've kind of got company in there." She explained. Rachel flushed in embarrassment. She hadn't even thought that Santana might not be alone. She'd decided to go to Santana instead of Kurt because she _knew _that Kurt had a date with Blaine that night and that he definitely wouldn't be alone. "Put him in my spare room." She offered.

Rachel nodded, heading in and laying Finn in the middle of Santana's spare bed. She stared at him for a moment, brushing his hair down. She couldn't do anything that would hurt Finn and loosing her heart to someone and ending up heartbroken in the long run would _definitely _hurt him. Especially if it was Puck who broke her heart because Finn adored him. With a sigh she headed back out, smiling when she noticed that Santana had gotten her a glass of water, knowing that she got thirsty when she was sad.

"So what happened?" She asked worriedly, patting the spot on the couch next to her so she'd sit down. Rachel sighed and moved to sit next to her.

"I almost slept with Puck." She explained and Santana's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something but Rachel knew exactly what she was going to say and cut her off before she could. "I can't _do that_, Santana. I can't let... _feelings _get in the way of anything. I'm just going to end up broken hearted if I do and _Finn _would suffer the consequences." She told her. Santana frowned in confusion.

"Why would you end up broken hearted? That guy's _crazy _about you, Rachel. He'd do _anything _to make sure you never got hurt." She pointed out. Rachel winced because Puck had flat out told her that he was crazy about her. She wanted to pretend that he'd just been saying it because he wanted _sex _but she knew that it wasn't true. He _was _crazy about her and about _Finn _and that was exactly the problem. She'd thought _Jesse _was crazy about her as well, crazy about the child they were going to have together, but he'd changed his mind about that. She couldn't be sure that _Puck _wasn't going to wake up one morning and decide he was in love with someone else as well and just leave her and Finn. Her son loved Puck too much for her to let that happen. She'd already cost him his real father, she wasn't going to jeopardise his relationship with his _surrogate father _as well, just because she was maybe in love with him.

"He may _think _he's crazy about me _now _but some other woman would come along _eventually_. Someone prettier than me or more talented and he'd leave me. It's just a _fact_." She pointed out in misery. Santana frowned and shook her head.

"Not _all _guys are like Jesse. You can't let that asshole ruin you for something that could be _great_. Jesse was a liar and a cheat and a scumbag, he never deserved you. Puck... _Noah does _deserve you. He's been there for you since you went into _labour_, he stuck by you and he'd do anything to make both you and Finn smile. He _loves you _and he loves _Finn_. He would be the best father Finn could ever have, much better than Jesse ever could have been. You've got to stop letting what Jesse did to you affect you like this. Jesse was just... the means to an end." She told her, making Rachel frown in confusion. She didn't know what that meant. "Without your relationship with him and you getting pregnant you never would have met _Puck_. Without Finn being in your life Puck wouldn't have fallen in love with him and then with _you_." She pointed out, taking her hand. "Forget all about Jesse and your _past _and just think about _Puck _and your _future_." She added, giving her a smile. Rachel frowned and shook her head.

"But I _am _thinking about my future. About what will happen when he leaves me." She told her, making Santana grunt in annoyance.

"He would never do that to you." She told her with all the conviction she could muster. Rachel didn't look convinced and Santana sighed. This was something Rachel had to realise for herself, no one else could force her to see what everyone else around them could see at a glance. It was still annoying as anything for Santana and she was still going to try to get her to see sense.

"Santana, do you have any food I can eat? I'm hungry." A woman's voice called out from her bedroom, appearing in the doorway a moment later. Rachel's eyes widened as she recognised the tall blonde woman currently wearing one of Santana's shirts and a pair of panties with definite sex hair. "Hello." She said brightly when she noticed Rachel.

"Um, hi." She said, looking from her friend to the blonde and back again.

"Eat whatever you want in the kitchen, Babe." Santana told her and she nodded, skipping past them into the kitchen.

"Is that _Quinn _from _class_?" Rachel whispered in surprise and Santana nodded.

"Yep." She said proudly. "You should listen to me because I know all about how tough it can be fighting something you really want. I've _stopped _fighting it now and I feel so much better." She told her, squeezing her friend's hand. Rachel gave her a small smile. She never would have guessed that her friend was gay because she'd always been something of a man-eater. But when she stopped to think about it she realised that she should have seen it. Santana had always been quick to point out when there was an attractive woman around and sometimes got in these moods where she was downright horrible to be around, but she'd hung out with Quinn a few times before and had been almost _bubbly _afterwards, which was saying something for the usually bitchy woman.

"I'm happy for you." She told her seriously and Santana nodded.

"Thanks. So am I." She agreed. "You know, it would be really easy for you do to something that would make me happy for you too." She pointed out and Rachel frowned.

"I _can't_, Santana. This isn't just about _me_, I have _Finn _to consider." She told her. Santana rolled her eyes. It was obvious that she was using her son as an excuse. If she got her act together and gave Puck a shot, Finn would be really happy. He _loved _Puck and Puck loved _him_, he could be the Daddy that Rachel had been looking for that would be a perfect father for her son and the perfect husband for Rachel herself. They could all be so happy.

If only she could get over her issues that her married jerk of an ex had forced on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s Note: **So, how'd you all like that? FYI, I loved writing Nanna Connie. She's a sneaky old woman, I'll tell you that, and so much fun to write. Now, I know everyone was hoping for some Puckleberry happiness but come on, that would be too easy! We're not exactly there yet but, hey, at least they made out like bunnies for a little while, right? Anyway, I hoped you liked that, even though they didn't actually have sex. I'd love to hear what you thought of that. Even if it is to yell at me for not letting Puck and Rachel have sexy times. : )


	10. Part Ten

**Author's Note: **We're nearing the end now. Three more chapters left after this one. I hope you all like this part.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Puck were doing a very good job of pretending that they hadn't almost had sex a few weeks earlier. Puck still showed up for his babysitting duties and didn't act like anything had almost happened between them, didn't even let it show that he'd admitted to being crazy about her. He even still showed up unexpectedly on days he wasn't babysitting Finn, just to hang out with the both of them. He didn't push to talk about what had happened, what <em>almost <em>happened, about her freaking out and throwing him out of the apartment. She pretended she didn't notice his lingering and longing looks, so basically everything was back to normal.

"Hello, Rachel?" A man asked on the phone, sounding uncertain that it actually would be her. She recognised the voice from somewhere but just wasn't sure where from or who it was. "I got your number from Blaine, I hope that's alright." The man added and she rose her eyebrows in surprise, wondering why this person would have gotten her number off of one of her best friend's boyfriend who also happened to be her babysitters best friend.

"Well I'd be able to tell you if it was okay if I knew who this _was_." She told him, not sounding as harsh as the words were. She was more curious than anything else about who this man was, why he was calling and why he'd gotten her number from _Blaine_,of all people.

"Oh sorry. This is Will. Will Schuester. Puck's friend." He explained in embarrassment. The face came back to match the voice she hadn't been able to put a name to at that and she smiled. She knew who he was now, remembering the charming nightclub owner Puck had introduced her to on that infamous night. She wondered why he'd had to get her number from Blaine instead of Puck himself.

"Of course. I'm terribly sorry for not realising. How are you, Will?" She asked. She still didn't know why on Earth he was calling. Oh God, she hoped that he wasn't calling to ask her out on a date. Not only would that be terribly awkward because he was friends with Puck but also because she just wasn't interested in trying for a relationship right now.

(Like that wasn't completely obvious from the whole Puck fiasco.)

"No, it's no problem. I should have said who I was from the beginning." He told her. "And, um, I'm good. How are you, Rachel?" He asked. He seemed nervous and she was now _sure _that he was calling to ask her out on a date. She felt that she had to put a stop to that immediately.

"I'm very well, thank you Will. If I could just be blunt for a moment?" She asked and he hummed in agreement, sounding a little curious. "While you seemed like a very nice man and certainly attractive, I feel I must inform you that I'm just not interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with you." She told him as gently as she could. She was surprised to hear him burst into laughter in response.

"Okay, I can see where you would have gotten the impression that I was calling to ask you on a date, but believe me when I say that's not the case at all. I'm married, actually. Very _happily _married." He said with a chuckle. She frowned because in her experience that didn't really mean anything where men were concerned. She realised Jesse may have messed her up even more than she'd thought. "Plus I don't have a death wish." He told her, talking about the obvious interest Puck had in her. She either didn't understand what he was talking about or chose to simply ignore it.

"So why are you calling me?" She asked in confusion. There had to be a reason for him calling.

"Right. Well, I'm sure Puck told you all about the reasons I'm not a performer as soon as you left, right?" He asked and she hummed the affirmative. Truthfully that was her fault for prying but he didn't know that. "Well I still have some of my contacts from back then and... well I was talking about you and you're just so _good_..." He said, trailing off. She rose her eyebrows, wondering where he was going with this.

"Thank you. But what is it you did?" She asked, wanting to get him to stop rambling. She had a feeling he was rambling because he was nervous.

"Puck would kill me if he knew I was doing this without first making sure you were ready but... I got you an audition for something." He explained and while that was a confirmation of her suspicions (and an explanation of why he'd gotten Blaine to give him her number instead of Puck) she still gasped.

"I don't know what to say." She told him honestly, looking over at Finn playing on his play mat and biting her lip. She honestly wasn't sure if she was ready. But then again, if she wasn't ready now when would she _ever _be ready? She didn't simply want to be a vocal teacher for the rest of her life, Broadway was her dream.

"How about saying you're ready to jump back in and thank me for getting you an audition?" He offered teasingly.

"You're right. Thank you so much for getting me an audition, Will." She said, a bright smile coming to her face.

He gave her the information for the time and place the audition was going to take place. Thankfully the audition was taking place on a Wednesday morning. She had an afternoon dance class that day and Puck babysat for her, she was sure that if she asked him to that he'd come earlier, even if he had to take Finn out with him in his cab for a little while. She wasn't going to tell him about the audition yet, or _anyone _for that matter, because she didn't want anyone getting her hopes up too high. This was just an audition, nothing more, and she might not even get the role. Heck she didn't even know what show it was _for_. She figured it didn't really matter because this was just something she was doing to jump back in there.

On the morning of the audition, Puck arrived early to pick up Finn. He was going to have to ride around with him in his cab for a while until the time he usually went to Rachel's to babysit. She'd told him she had some errands to run to explain why he needed to take Finn for her and he believed her (why wouldn't he, really). Once he was gone she got ready for the audition and left as soon as possible, arriving there early. The casting agent told her they just had to wait for the director so she sat and waited patiently.

Her eyes widened when _Jesse _walked in. He didn't look surprised to see her and she knew that he'd known that the person who was auditioning for him was her while she'd had no idea he was going to be there. She got up hurriedly, turning and storming out of the room. She really wished that she'd asked for specifics about the play now.

"Rachel, please wait." Jesse begged, running after her. He grabbed her arm in the hallway and held her back. "How's Tim?" He asked, giving her the same caring look that used to make her swoon. Now it just made her want to punch him in the nose.

"_Finn_. Your son's name is _Finn_, not Tim." She told him angrily. When she'd first gotten out of the hospital she'd sent him a picture of their son with his name and birth details on it so he couldn't ever claim she hadn't at least _tried _to let him be a part of his son's life. Obviously it hadn't done any good because he couldn't even remember his name and hadn't attempted to get in contact with them even _once _in the year Finn had been alive.

"Finn. Of course. I'm sorry." He told her, sounding sincere, but she knew better now than to believe he was actually being sincere. "I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am about everything that happened with us. I think about the two of you every single day." He told her, sliding his hand down her arm until he could take her hand in his and thread their fingers together. She didn't have the energy to pull her hand away.

"Well we haven't had any clue of that. You've never called or come over to see him. Not even once." She pointed out and he nodded.

"I know. And you can't even begin to understand how much I wish I could go back and change all of that. I know I was wrong." He told her. This was always the problem with Jesse, he always knew exactly what to say to make her melt. "Do you have a picture of him? I'd love to see what the best of me and the best of you created." He told her and she sighed, reaching into her bag to pull out her phone so she could show him the pictures on it. She found a really good one of Finn laughing.

She remembered that day, she'd come home to find Noah putting on a puppet show behind the couch with a couple of Finn's toys. The boy had been having the time of his life watching Puck make his toys come to life and it was clear that Puck had been enjoying it as well.

"That's your son." She told him icily, angry at him again now that she was thinking that a man who'd been a complete _stranger _was more of a father to his son than he was.

"He's so big." He said, looking at the picture in awe. "Is he talking yet?" He asked, looking up at her. She shook her head because despite her best efforts he had yet to utter one word that wasn't baby gibberish. "Crawling?" He asked.

"Walking." She corrected and he smiled, looking at the picture again.

"I remember when Bernadette started walking." He said fondly, talking about one of his daughters with Sunshine. She frowned and yanked her phone out of his hand, shoving it back into her bag.

"I'm really not interested in hearing a story about how you're such a good father to your other children. Goodbye." She said angrily, whirling around again and going for the exit.

"I still _love you_, you know. I never really _stopped_." He called out and she froze. "And I know I made a mistake with everything that happened. You have no idea how much I wish I could go back and do everything differently. I wish I'd left Sunshine for you and that we'd raised our son together." He told her, walking over to her again and putting his hand on her shoulder. She dropped her head down, a tear sliding down her cheek. That's what she'd really _wanted _for Finn.

"I wish that had happened too." She admitted. He smiled and tried to pull her against him but she shrugged him off. She was in no way ready for that.

"Can I meet him? Our son?" He asked and she sighed. She knew she didn't have any right to keep him from his son if he wanted to get to know him. Besides, Finn deserved to get the chance to be able to know his father and she knew she had to think about him and his best interests.

"We'll be home this afternoon. You can come see him then." She told him before continuing on her way out, needing to compose herself without him watching.

She still had time to kill before her dance class because she hadn't auditioned. She went and got herself a cup of coffee and tried to process everything that had just happened. She wanted to find where Finn and Puck were so she could hold her son tightly for a little while but Puck would be able to tell something was wrong with her and ask questions. (He could always tell when she was upset.) She really couldn't handle any questions right now. She settled for walking around the city until it was time to head to her dance class. She just really hoped that Santana wouldn't ask any questions about the mood she was in because she knew her best friend would not approve of letting Jesse come to see his son, would not approve of her letting Jesse back into her life.

That afternoon Puck was sitting in the kitchen with Finn playing cards. They'd started out playing Fish but Finn couldn't ask for what he wanted so it had kind of turned into a game of Blackjack. The kid was actually really good at it which was surprising because he couldn't even _count _yet to add up his cards.

"Listen kid, you gotta put in a good word with your Mommy for me." He told him, putting a card down for both himself and Finn. "She keeps pushing me away and I just... I _love her_, okay? And I love _you_. She won't listen to me but I know she'll listen to you." He told him sadly.

_"Okay, I'll do my best. And I love you too. Now hit me."_

Finn slapped his cards, wanting another card, and Puck rose his eyebrows.

"No, you've got nineteen. Let it ride, Dude." He told him but Finn slapped his cards again.

_"I said hit me again."_

"Okay man but it's your funeral." He agreed, putting down another card. His eyes widened when the card was a two. "Whoa, twenty one. You're not counting cards, you are? I'm not gonna have to call the establishment's security here to rough you up, am I?" He asked, waving towards two of Finn's larger Teddy Bears that were acting as security.

_"Nah, I'm just good at this game. I told you I could play."_

Puck chuckled at Finn shaking his head at him and babbling. That's why he never talked down to him, he was sure he could pick up more of what they were saying than it seemed. It was one of the reasons he was trying to keep his language clean around him. While it would hilarious in an abstract way for a swear word to be the kid's first word, he wasn't going to risk it because he was sure it wouldn't be as funny in reality. Besides, Rachel would legit _kill him _if that was her son's first word. Sometimes he did mess up and let one slip out, but to be fair, a lifelong habit was hard to break and he really was _trying_, that had to count for _something_. He started shuffling the cards again for another round, Finn babbling at him again.

_"So I've been thinking about this Daddy thing. I want __**you **__to be my Daddy."_

"Is that right, little dude?" Puck asked, humouring him. He'd noticed that Finn really reacted when they talked back to him when he was babbling like that.

_"Yeah. Now I know Mommy might be a bit of a problem but don't worry, I'll take care of it. She can't say no to this face."_

Puck chuckled when Finn grabbed his hand and gave him a puppy dog look. Man, he really wondered what he was talking about with his gibberish that had led to that look. There was a knock at the door and he frowned in confusion, not knowing who it could be. Santana usually pounded at the door, Kurt and Blaine usually called first and Rachel's Dad's were away on a cruise.

(Just a cruise not a _gay cruise_. Rachel had gotten all offended when he'd asked if they were going on a gay cruise, saying gay people could go on regular cruises as much as a straight person could. Then she'd started in on a rant about society's misconceptions about the gay community and segregation. She was so cute when she was being crazy and when she was in Momma Bear mode.)

"Who is it?" He called out curiously.

"Rachel?" A man called back in confusion and Puck rose his eyebrows. He definitely didn't recognise that voice.

"Sorry, try again. You don't sound anything like Rachel." He snarked. Something about the guy's voice had his hackles up and he didn't know why. The guy huffed in annoyance, like his mere presence was an inconvenience to him.

"Is Rachel _there_?" He asked, sounding put upon. Puck frowned, a bad feeling settling in his stomach.

"No, she's at dance class." He explained. God he hoped she hadn't found some guy she thought was worth her time over him.

"Is _Finn _there?" The guy asked and Puck shot up out of his seat. If this guy was some kind of a stalking pervert he was going to rearrange his face.

_"Wait, __**me**__? Who is that guy and why does he want me?"_

"Who wants to know?" Puck asked, clenching his fist. Now that the guy had mentioned Finn he was in total protection mode.

"Not that it's any concern of yours but I'm his _father_." The guy said haughtily.

_"He's my what now?"_

Puck's eyes widened and he opened the door, staring at the guy. He was dressed in what was obviously an expensive suit and everything about him screamed class and money. When his eyes landed on Puck his face soured, as though the mere sight of him offended him.

"Are you the frozen pop?" He asked curiously, wondering how he'd tracked them down.

"What are you talking about?" The guy asked in confusion.

"Are you the sperm donor? Rachel was artificially inseminated." He asked. The guy chortled and shook his head.

"I can assure you that there was nothing _artificial _about Finn's conception." He told him, sounding amused. "I'm Jesse, Rachel and I have been together for _years_." He added off handedly, Puck's eyes widened because he sounded like he was telling the truth. "Look, I even have a key." He pointed out, taking his keys out of his pocket and jamming one in the lock, locking it and then unlocking it. Puck swallowed heavily because this sounded legit. But still...

"Yeah, well, we're changing it." He told him firmly. He was still trying to tell himself that this guy was a stalker or something, but it was looking less and less likely. That Jesse guy turned to look at Finn but Puck clenched his teeth and stepped to the side, blocking his view and stopping him from getting further into the apartment. He was bigger than that guy so he knew he could take him if it came to a fight. And man was he itching for a fight with this guy.

"Let me through. You have no right to keep me away from my son, whoever the hell you are." Jesse said angrily but Puck shook his head, blocking him when he went to pass by him again.

"I'm the Goddamn babysitter, that's who the hell I am." He snarled at him. "If you're his father you'd know a few things about him." He pointed out. "When's his birthday?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. The guy smirked.

"July fourteenth." He said, trying to pass him again. Just because he knew one thing didn't prove anything so Puck cut him off again.

"What does he do when he's really tired and you're holding him?" He asked and the guy stared at him blankly, obviously not knowing. "He plays with your hair. It's why I grew mine out." He explained, even though the guy couldn't possibly know he'd had a Mohawk until a few months prior when he'd gotten involved in Finn and Rachel's lives. "What's his favourite band, The Beatles or Journey?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. "The Beatles, right?" He asked and the guy nodded.

"Exactly." He agreed. Puck snorted, this guy knew nothing.

"Wrong! It's Journey. The little freak _loves _Journey." He said fondly. "Quick, what colour are his eyes?" He asked, blocking him from his view so he couldn't peek.

"Blue." Jesse said, wagering that his son had his eyes like his other children did.

"You're pathetic. They're brown. But not exactly Rachel's brown, but more like his grandfather's brown." He said knowingly. The guy huffed.

"Look, whatever she's paying you I'll triple it, okay? Think of all the video games or lapdances what whatever the hell you could want that you could get with that." He said, shoving a couple hundred dollar bills into shoulder patronizingly. Puck ground his teeth together and shoved the money violently back into his hands.

"That's it, you're outta here you punk." He told him, grabbing him and pushing him back to the door.

"Unhand me you heathen!" Jesse called out and Puck frowned deeper. He definitely seemed like the type of guy Rachel should be with, especially saying things like that. He continued manhandling him out but Jesse fought back, knocking some things off the entrance table and onto the floor in the scuffle. Jesse got a couple of lucky shots into Puck's face so he punched him back.

_"Get him Puck! Hit the body, the __**body**__! Leave my Daddy alone you curly haired poop head."_

A teddy bear came flying at them from where Finn was sitting, hitting Jesse square in the face. Puck used that distraction to bend and charge at his stomach, picking him up slightly and pushing him out of the apartment. He slammed the door shut behind him and bolted it with the chain, shoving a chair under the handle so the guy couldn't use his key to get back in.

He slumped against the door and breathed heavily, looking up at Finn sitting on the table. He frowned and stared at the kid, seeing some of that Jesse guy's features in him, now that he thought of it. If this guy was telling the truth, as it seemed he was, it meant that everything he'd thought he'd known about this family was a lie. He didn't know if Rachel was still seeing Jesse, but he seemed to be under the impression that she was, and that hurt. Everything they'd gone through recently was just like she was playing with him. She really didn't seem like she was the type of person to do something like that, string him along and lead him on like that, but he obviously didn't know her as well as he'd thought.

Rachel came home from dance class a little later than usual. Practice had run over so she hadn't been able to leave on time. Everything that had happened with Jesse earlier that morning was still playing on her mind but she was determined not to let it show. She felt like she was doing a good job of pretending nothing had happened because Santana hadn't noticed anything was up and asked her about it. If she could keep up that facade to Puck she knew she'd be in the free and clear.

She walked into her apartment and found the entrance area a mess, things knocked over, a picture half hanging off the wall and the glass bowl that usually held her keys when she was home shattered on the floor. She rose her eyebrows and stepped over the mess, turning towards the kitchen. Finn was sitting up on the table with Puck sitting in front of him on a chair. The child had a pack of ice in his hand and was pressing it against Puck's face while the man groaned pitifully in pain. She gasped and hurriedly put her things down, rushing over to him.

"Oh goodness, what happened?" She asked worriedly, grasping his face and turning it to the side so she could inspect the black eye he was sporting. "I _told you _that you encouraged Finn to play too rough." She added, shaking her head at him. He frowned and pulled his face away from her.

"Finn didn't do this." He snapped at her, making her frown in confusion. She didn't know why he seemed so angry with her. "You wanna tell me who _Jesse _is?" He asked angrily, getting up and standing over her, glaring down at her. Her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Was... was he _here_?" She asked worriedly, her eyes darting towards the entrance way again.

"Is he Finn's _father_?" He asked, ignoring the question. Her lip quivered and she looked down. She absolutely could not look him in the eye at that moment. Her actions spoke louder than a thousand words and he felt more anger surge through his body. "So you lied to me. About everything." He pointed out, stepping away from her.

"Not _everything_." She assured him, looking up at him again.

"You lied about being _inseminated_." He pointed out and she winced because that was true, she had lied about that. "Why? Why would you lie about that?" He asked in confusion. Nothing about this situation made any sense. If she was with this Jesse guy then why had she lied about there being no father, why had he never even seen a glimpse of him before? She bit her lip and looked down.

"He was married." She explained and his eyes widened. He definitely hadn't been expecting her to say that.

"I don't even know who you _are_." He told her. He'd never thought that she would ever sleep with a married man.

"You don't understand..." She started but he cut her off.

"So what have _I _been, huh? Just a fun little _game _for you? The schmuck you've been stringing along? I must have been so entertaining for you and your married asshole boyfriend." He said angrily, a little embarrassed when he felt hot bitter tears welling in his eyes. "Look at that loser taxi driver, he thinks he has a shot with me, he's acting as the surrogate father for a kid who doesn't really need one. A real barrel of laughs for you, wasn't it?" He asked and she frowned.

"No that's not... he was with someone else and we were over. He hasn't even _met _Finn and I only met up with him again today. It was the first time I'd seen him since the day I went into labour. Everything between us was real, I swear. I'd never laugh at you, and you've been so _amazing _for Finn... and for me." She assured him. He wasn't sure if he could believe her but he so desperately wanted to. But there was one huge thing that he had to know.

"Do you love him?" He asked, clenching his teeth together. He didn't want to think that she might even _possibly _love this guy when he loved her so fucking much.

"Excuse me?" She asked in shock.

"I said do you _love him_?" He repeated.

"I... I don't know." She admitted and he shook his head, taking another step back from her. "I don't know _who _I love." She added honestly. She had thought that she was completely over Jesse, but then he'd said all the right words and acted the way he should have from the beginning and she was back to being confused. And with Puck... she'd been confused about how she felt about him for a while now, but she was pretty sure that her feelings might be something like love. "I just want what's best for Finn. And Jesse is his _father_." She pointed out and he clenched his fist.

"He's never even seen him before. What kind of a father is that? What kind of _example _is he setting for Finn?" He asked and she frowned.

"But he's a really good father to his other children." She mumbled but he heard it clear as day.

"I don't want him seeing Finn. I don't want him in his life." He told her and her eyes widened.

"Noah..." She started but he cut her off.

"No. I'm not going to let it happen." He told her. She was always trying to protect Finn from things that might not even happen and now he had to protect him from this guy. He could tell that this guy was never going to be the father Finn deserved, not like Puck would be, and that he'd just end up hurting both Finn and Rachel in the long run.

"He has a right to see his child. And you're..." She cut herself off but he could guess what she'd been about to say.

"And I'm what? Nothing to him? Is that what you were going to say?" He asked angrily. He was definitely something to Finn, he was the closest thing he'd had to a father for over a year now, he wasn't nothing.

"Of course I wasn't going to say that. You're just not his _father_." She pointed out.

"Yeah well, I'm the closest thing he's got." He yelled at her angrily. "And I... I _could _be his father." He added, letting a little vulnerability show through. He really wanted to be Finn's father, as much as he wanted Rachel to be with him. Rachel couldn't help but scoff.

"Please. You're like a big kid yourself, Noah." She told him and he took another step back as though that had physically caused him pain.

"I love him. That's more than I can say for that jerk." He told her and she frowned. That wasn't fair because Jesse hadn't had the chance to love him yet. She was ignoring the fact that he could have gotten the chance to love him from the moment he was born (or even before that) but hadn't taken it, while Puck had loved him pretty much from the moment he'd laid eyes on him. A voice whispered that Puck's total devotion and love was better material to be Finn's father than Jesse in the back of Rachel's mind but she ignored it.

"Are you responsible enough to be _anyone's _father?" She asked and he frowned.

"You're one to talk. Is it really responsible to get knocked up by a married man?" He yelled at her. He could not believe that she was going there and was on the defensive. Had he not been responsible with Finn from day one? Hadn't he protected him with all his might and loved him all this time?

"Stop it." She begged him softly.

"No _you _stop it." He yelled back. "You're being stupid, Rachel. And if there was one thing I thought you weren't it was stupid." He told her. She stumbled back as though she'd been slapped across the face with those words. "You know, I've seen you use Finn as an excuse to push guys away. You even did it with _me_." He pointed out and she frowned at the reminder. "You're so scared of being happy for a change that you're running back to that ass who hurt you and made you like that in the first place. It's pathetic." He told her, shaking his head at her.

"I don't have to listen to this. I don't want to hear what it is you think you know about me." She told him angrily.

"Fine then. Get out!" He yelled.

"I live here." She yelled back.

"Fine then, _I'll _leave." He said angrily, grabbing up his jacket and storming out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. Rachel let out a sob and wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't believe this had happened. When she'd told Jesse he could come by she hadn't thought Puck would still be there, she'd thought it would just be her and Finn. She'd thought that Puck never had to even find out about it, which she realised was stupid. But deep down she'd known that it would lead to a fight and she hadn't wanted that.

_"What just happened?"_

Finn started crying from his spot on the kitchen table and she snapped her head up to look at him. She'd forgotten than he was watching that whole thing. Obviously he was scared and frightened about seeing his mother and his father figure fighting that way. She rushed over to him and scooped him up in her arms, holding him tightly.

"Shh, Baby, shh. It's okay." She assured him, running her hands up and down his back.

_"Where'd Puck go? Why'd he leave like that?"_

"Don't you worry, Honey. Your Daddy is going to make everything better. I just know it. Everything will be okay." She whispered to him soothingly.

_"How? You just made him __**leave**__."_


	11. Part Eleven

**Author's Note: **I just want to thank everyone for all of the reviews I've gotten for this story. I've had over a hundred reviews for this, which is definitely more than I've ever gotten for anything else before. So thank you everyone for the support and love you've given this story, it means a lot to me.

Also, I had a question about whether I was going to do a fic based on the other Look Who's Talking movies. Originally I was planning on it, with Brittany as their daughter (completely ignoring the blonde hair!) but then Santana demanded that I write her as her girlfriend so that was scrapped. So no, I'm not planning on spinning the other two movies in Puckleberry fic. Sorry.

Anywho, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Rachel felt like everything was falling apart. Puck had obviously told Blaine about their fight and Blaine had told Kurt who called Santana and told her, which had led to her showing up at Rachel's apartment and yelling at her for a whole hour. Most of it had been her swearing at her in Spanish, which Rachel only knew because every time they drank together the Latina tried to teach her all the dirty Spanish words. She told her best friend that it was none of her business whether she let her baby's father back into their lives and told her icily to pass the message along to everyone else in the line, knowing it would get back to Puck.<p>

Finn was very cranky with her as well, obviously missing Puck and blaming her for him being gone. Truthfully it _was _her fault but she really didn't want to admit that.

"Dad, do you think people can change?" She asked her father, sitting with him and watching her Daddy playing a game of peek-a-boo with Finn. It was the happiest she'd seen Finn look since Puck had walked out over a week ago without looking back.

"Change what?" He asked distractedly, watching the same thing she was with a fond smile on his face.

"Just... change." She said with a sigh. He rose his eyebrows and turned to face her. "Like... if someone wasn't... responsible about something in the past do you think they could suddenly take responsibility?" She asked miserably. He sighed and reached out to take her hand.

"This is about that man. _Noah_." He said knowingly and she frowned. She really hadn't been talking about Noah, she'd been talking about Jesse, but it did kind of fit. "Santana told me that you two were fighting over something." He told her and she gasped.

"She did?" She asked in shock and he nodded. She couldn't believe her best friend had gone behind her back and spoken to her Dad about this whole mess. He didn't seem to know anything other than the fact that they were fighting, not about what, and that was a good thing.

"Yes, Bubula. Personally, I think you're being ridiculous." He told her, patting her hand, and her mouth dropped open in surprise. She had no idea how she was being ridiculous in this case. "That boy is in love with you. I've only been around the two of you a handful of times and even _I _could see it." He told her and she frowned.

"But... I have to think about _Finn_..." She said and he scoffed.

"You need to think about yourself as well." He told her. "If I'd thought about being with someone because of someone else the way you think about Finn before you make any romantic decisions I would have married Anabelle Gerslake instead of your Daddy." He added.

"It's not the same." She told him and he sighed.

"Honey, he's not going to be the father you think he should be." He told her softly and she frowned.

"I don't understand. One minute you're telling me I should give him a chance and the next..." She started but he cut her off

"I'm not talking about _Noah_." He told her softly, making her gasp. "That... man." He said in distaste. "He's never going to be the type of father Finn deserves. He's always going to be the irresponsible ass who got my baby girl pregnant while he was married to another woman and then ran out on her." He added and she stared at him with tears in her eyes. She absolutely could not believe that he knew about Jesse.

"I'm going to kill Santana." She muttered but he shook his head.

"She didn't tell me, I worked it out. All she did was confirm what I already knew when I asked. And believe me, she tried to stay tight lipped for quite a while." He assured her and she stared at him in shock.

"How'd... how'd you know?" She asked and he snorted.

"You would _never _willingly pull out of a show to get pregnant. It had to have been an accident. And you always talked about Jesse St. James like he was some type of God. I put things together." He said with a shrug. "And when I had a hunch I searched for images of Jesse and used those fun online devices where you take a picture of one person and mix it with a picture of the other and see what their child would look like." He explained, looking really proud of himself with his own deductive abilities.

"And it produced an image similar to Finn?" She asked in surprise and he snorted.

"God no. That was a truly _hideous _image, I'm sorry to say Darling." He told her, making her giggle. "But seeing all those pictures of him... Finn has some of him in him." He pointed out with a sigh and she frowned.

"I'm so sorry, Dad. I feel like I've just... messed everything up." She told him, snuggling into his arms. He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's okay, Bubula. I know you didn't mean any harm to anyone. You were just following your heart and it led you in the wrong direction. That man should be the sorry one because he led you on and made you think he loved you." He assured her, kissing the top of her head. "And it's not too late to make at least some things right." He pointed out and she nodded.

"I know. I'm trying." She assured him. He smiled and nodded but neither of them realised that they weren't talking about the same things. He was thinking that she could make things right by letting Puck into her life and she was more thinking that if she just gave Jesse the chance to be the father he should have always been to Finn that everything would be alright.

A few days later Puck walked into Rachel's apartment. He knew Rachel was with a student at their house at that time of day so wouldn't be home. He'd tried to stay away, he really had, but he just missed Finn so much. And Rachel if he was being honest with himself. He wasn't ready to see Rachel yet but he really did want to see Finn. He smiled at the other woman Rachel had to babysit and headed towards Finn's room.

"Is he up?" He asked curiously.

"He should be sleeping." She told him and he nodded. Even if the baby was sleeping he still wanted to see him. He'd just sit and watch him sleep for a little while, it would actually soothe him a little.

"That's cool. Mind if I just sit with him for a while?" He asked and she smiled and shook her head.

"Go ahead." She assured him. Knowing of the relationship he had with the boy. He nodded and headed into Finn's room. The baby wasn't sleeping after all, instead standing up in his crib and looking around the room curiously, obviously just waking up. He spotted Puck and his whole face lit up, stamping his little feet around happily, squealing and reaching out for him.

_"Puck! You're back! I __**knew **__you'd come back, I knew it. Mr. Snuggles here didn't believe it but I did."_

"Hey mini bro. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Puck asked with a smile, walking over to him and lifting him up, taking the stuffed panda Finn had in his arms as well. Finn held his fist out excitedly and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, okay, knuckle bump." He said happily, bumping their fists together. Finn gave him a gap toothed smile and snuggled against him.

_"I missed you, man. Now, this might be a whole huge speed bump in the whole __**Daddy **__issue but I think we can get around it."_

"So, I know I was a complete ass to your Mommy the other day but I was kind of just taken completely by surprise by that whole Jesse thing." Puck told Finn, running his fingers through the baby's hair. "And it's just that... I _love her _and she just thinks I'm this..." He frowned and trailed off, shaking his head. It hurt to think about what she thought about him. "So... I'm probably not going to be able to come by anymore." He told him.

_"What? Why?"_

"And it's not about _you_. I don't want you to think that it's because I don't want to see you anymore, because that's just not true. You're, like, one of the best things that ever happened to me." He said with a smile, holding him closer. "And your Mom thinks I'm not good enough to be your father." He said with a sigh. "And I really _want _to be your father." He added truthfully.

_"Wait, is that the same thing as a Daddy? Because I want that too, man. I've been telling you that."_

"But, I mean, I didn't really have a father growing up and when I did have one he wasn't all that crash hot." He explained. "But I had an awesome Mom and my Nanna was always there for me too. And I had Blaine's Mom and Dad so really, I feel like I had enough parental units to figure out how to be a good father and not end up like my Dad." He added.

"Sandra, I'm home." Rachel called out as she walked into the apartment. She didn't get a response but the bathroom door was closed so she figured that's where she was. With a shrug she headed over to Finn's room to peek inside and check on him and gasped quietly when she saw that Puck was sitting in there with Finn in his arms. Her heartbeat sped up at just the sight of him and she didn't want to interrupt the moment the two boys were having so she stood back and listened.

"Like, I'd never let you do something stupid like stick a fork in a light socket, that shit's _dangerous_." Puck said and she couldn't help but smile. "Oh, and never eat thumbtacks, even on a dare. When I was sixteen _I _ate a thumbtack on a dare and I'm pretty sure it's still in there." He added and she couldn't help but giggle slightly. She definitely believed that he'd done that. "And don't ever hit a girl. _Ever_. They could be saying shit to you and provoking you but just... don't do it. That was the one lesson I learnt from my Dad and it was more from seeing what he used to do to my Mom and how horrible it was than anything he actually _set out _to teach me." He told him. Rachel frowned and put her hand over her chest. She'd heard a little about his upbringing but never like that.

_"What about pulling their hair? Because there's this one girl at the park and her hair's really long and I just want to grab hold of it all the time..."_

"I think the father's main job, from what I saw from Blaine's family, is to keep the mother happy, you know? So she doesn't drive the kids crazy. And I think I do a pretty awesome job of keeping your Mom happy. Or I _did_." He said, sniffling slightly. He was glad that Finn was the only one there to see him getting this emotional about this because he couldn't and wouldn't rat him out for having emotions. "She called me a big kid. Which, yeah, is probably true. I mean, you're only one and you're probably my best friend in the whole entire world. Don't tell Blaine." He told him. Rachel felt her heart breaking slightly. She wanted to go in and tell him that she was sorry but couldn't seem to make her feet move.

_"That Blaine guy has __**nothing **__on me, man. You should know this."_

"I'm just going to miss you so much." He said, letting some of the tears that were welling in his eyes slide down his cheeks as he kissed the top of his head.

_"Hey, Puck... don't __**cry**__. Don't be sad. Here, take Mr. Snuggles, he's good at cheering people up."_

Finn handed him his stuffed panda, giving him hopeful little eyes, and Puck chuckled.

"Does Mr. Snuggles want a kiss as well?" He asked, placing a kiss to the top of the stuffed panda's head as well. It was a totally dorky move but when he was with this kid he really couldn't make himself care. He'd do anything to make that kid smile.

_"No, take him. I want you to have him."_

Finn pushed the toy into his hands and Puck chuckled again, realising he was giving it to him. Mr. Snuggles was Finn's favourite toy so if he was giving it to him it obviously meant a lot to him.

"Thanks." He said, holding the toy tightly. He stared at the small boy for a moment before sighing and lifting him up, getting up and putting him back into his crib. "Your Mom should be home soon so I better jet." He told him, smoothing his hair down. It hurt a little to realise that the messy mop that was Finn's hair had been kind of inherited from his father.

_"You can come back. I __**know **__you'll come back. And until then, Mr. Snuggles will take good care of you for me. But then I'm gonna need him back."_

"Seeya Finn. I know you're probably not even gonna _remember me _but... I was a pretty huge part of your life for a while there and I just... I love you, okay? Try not to forget that." He said, kissing the top of his head again before spinning on his heel and striding towards the door before he succumbed to the tears that were threatening to run down his cheeks. Rachel gasped when she realised he was coming her way so hurried into her bedroom and pulled the door mostly closed behind her. She watched through the crack in the door as Puck held the stuffed panda close to his heart as he walked out of the apartment. She sighed and fell back against her wall, wondering if she should have stopped him from going.

A couple of weeks later Rachel was a huge bundle of nervous energy as she ran around her son's room, trying to find something for him to wear. Jesse had called and asked for her to meet him at his place with Finn so he could meet his son. He'd made it a point to tell her not to bring her babysitter with her snidely, which she ignored completely. But still, this was a huge deal and she felt like everything had to be perfect, for Finn and for Jesse. This would be the first real meeting that the father and son would have and she needed to make sure it was a good one for her son's sake.

"Okay Honey, which do you like better? The blue or the lamb?" She asked, holding up the two outfits Kurt had bought for him.

_"Well, I look like a total moron wearing animal's on my chest and blue's a cool colour, so blue."_

"The lambs, right?" She asked happily, putting the blue one down and walking over to him with the lamb outfit in her hands.

_"No, __**not **__the lamb! I look like a moron in that."_

He struggled against her, not wanting to get put in the stupid outfit. She ignored his struggling, sure that Jesse would be more impressed with this outfit than anything else he owned. This had to go right, it just had to. If it didn't, she'd never forgive herself. She'd pretty much scared Puck off and if it didn't work out with Jesse then that meant that her son wouldn't have _any _father type figure in his life at all and that just would not do. Sure, Finn had her father's and Kurt and even Blaine but it just wasn't the same. They just didn't have the same type of relationship with Finn that Puck had and she just hoped that Jesse could step up and fill in those shoes. Though they were big shoes to fill.

"We're going to go see your Daddy today. What do you think about that?" She asked happily and he looked up at her with a grin on his face.

"_Puck? We're going to see Puck? Awesome. See, I __**knew **__you two could work through whatever it was that made you get all loud with each other. But seriously, he's not going to like this lame lamb outfit. Better change to the blue."_

"This is so exciting, aren't you _excited_?" She asked, snapping up the overalls of his outfit.

_"Of course this is exciting, we're going to see Puck and I've missed him. But Mommy, __**you **__can pull off the whole wearing animals on your chest thing but I can't." _

"Oh, you look so _cute_." She cooed, standing back and looking at him. He didn't look impressed but she knew he looked cute.

_"I look like a moron."_

"Come on, Sweetie, you can help Mommy pick out an outfit that will impress Daddy." She said, sweeping him up and carrying him into her room.

_"Hmm, Puck really seems to like it when you wear short skirts but I'm not sure why. Just go with something like that, he'll like that."_

An hour later, Rachel was standing outside of Jesse's apartment. She'd never been there before and he'd had to tell her the address three times before it stuck. She was just so nervous that this would go wrong and nothing seemed to stick in her mind. She adjusted Finn on her hip and ran her fingers through her hair before knocking on the door. She could hear Jesse moving around inside his apartment and felt her nerves kick up. A part of her wanted to turn around and run away as she heard him approach the door, wondering if this was a huge mistake, but plastered a fake smile on her face just in time for the door to open in front of her.

_"Who's this jerkoff?"_

"Rachel, Finn, it's so good to see you. Come on in." Jesse said happily, stepping to the side to let her enter. Rachel nodded, steeling herself as she walked inside. She put Finn down, letting him walk around the apartment curiously.

_"What is __**up **__with this place? Look at all of this junk. Look at that, a gold plate thingie with faces on them, those could be fun to play with."_

"Look at him, he's so _big_." Jesse said in surprise, staring at his son. Rachel smiled happily, looking at her son proudly. "Are you maybe feeding him too much?" He asked and her mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me? Did you just call my son _fat_?" She asked in shock and he shrugged.

"I'm not saying he's fat but... well my girls were smaller when they were his age." He told her and she frowned.

"Girls are usually smaller than boys, Jesse." She pointed out in annoyance.

_"Wow, these things are kinda creepy up close. But there's no other toys here so oh well."_

"Hey buddy, why don't you move away from Daddy's Tony's, okay?" Jesse said, walking over to Finn and lifting him up with a grunt, walking him over to the couch and sitting with him on his lap.

_"Wait, Daddy? You're not my Daddy, __**Puck's **__my Daddy. What's this bullshit?"_

Finn kicked at Jesse angrily, his little foot narrowly missing Jesse's junk. Rachel gasped and rushed over, giving her son a bottle to distract him. He took the bottle and jammed it in his mouth, glaring at Jesse the whole time. She felt like laughing at the look on his face because he'd definitely picked that face up from Puck. She held herself back though, simply moving to sit next to Jesse as he stared at their son.

"He's beautiful, Rachel. He looks so much like you." He told her, taking his eyes off their son and turning to look at her instead. She snorted because it wasn't all that true.

"He does not. Everyone always says that but it's just not true." She told him.

"It must have been so hard, raising him on your own." He told her, reaching out and taking her hand. It was things like that which always made her melt into a puddle of goo for him but surprisingly it wasn't working this time. This time she just thought that he was trying to play her. And it didn't sit right with her that he wasn't even paying any attention to his son even though he was in his lap.

"I wasn't exactly _alone_. I had my fathers and Santana and Kurt and Blaine and... Noah." She said, a smile coming to her face at the mention of the other man.

"Blaine and Noah? I don't believe I've heard you speak about them before." He told her, cocking his head to the side.

_"Noah's __**Puck **__and __**he's **__my Daddy, you jackass. You might remember him as the guy who kicked your ass."_

Rachel snorted. Of course he hadn't heard about Blaine and Noah, they'd only come into her life after Jesse had already left it. "You've met Noah, actually. He was my babysitter." She told him and he winced, giving her an unimpressed look.

"Well I don't want that brute influencing my son, thank you very much." He told her, grunting as Finn kicked at him again and succeeded in hitting his target. He let go of the boy and Finn slid off of his lap, heading back over to Jesse's Tony's again.

"That so called brute _loves _that boy more than anything I've ever seen." She told him angrily and he glanced up at her.

"You're kidding me, right? Don't tell me you're actually _in love _with that guy?" He said in amusement and she shifted.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." She lied, getting up and moving away from him. She most certainly did know what he was talking about, she just couldn't admit it because she'd chased him away. What was the point in admitting that she was seriously in love with Noah when she was sure she'd pushed him completely out of her life for good? Jesse sighed and got up as well, walking over to her and grabbing her shoulders.

"I know that these past few months must have been hard on you, they were hard on _me_." He told her, stroking his thumbs over her shoulders. She bristled slightly because it had been more than a few months. She glanced over to her side and saw Finn playing with Jesse's Tony's in much the same manner she'd seen him playing with his toys with Puck.

_"Ahhh, the gold disc with the faces are trying to eat me!"_

"Finn, put those down." She instructed, trying to focus on something other than Jesse trying to reel her back in.

_"What did I do?"_

"I regret my choices so much. I should have left my wife for _you_, not for April. I was wrong." He told her and she frowned, pulling away from him slightly.

_"The evil forces are rising, hit the gong to raise the alarm!"_

"Finn, _stop that_!" She called out again, seeing him banging the Tony's with his bottle. He jumped and looked up at her guiltily again.

"_Oops."_

"Our love created something wonderful. A son. I can't regret anything about my relationship with you because it gave us a wonderful son." Jesse said, turning to look at Finn. "What is he _doing_? Get him away from my awards." He yelled out and she pulled back, glaring at him.

"He's _playing_. Children _play_, Jesse." She told him, lifting Finn up. Jesse sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

"Look, what I'm trying to tell you is that I love you and I want you back. For real this time. Without me having a wife or there being any other women." He told her. She scoffed and gathered Finn up in her arms.

"You love me? You want me back?" She asked and he nodded. "You're absolutely ridiculous. You've barely paid any attention at all to your son since we've been here, you've just been focussing on _me _and trying to lure me back into your clutches." She told him angrily.

"Well if I have _you _back then he comes along with you." He pointed out and she snorted.

"_I'm _not part of this deal. I've realised something that I really should have realised a long time ago. I don't _want _you back, I just want you to be the father you always _should _have been to your son." She told him angrily. She didn't like how he'd pretty much been ignoring her son the whole time they'd been there, choosing instead to focus on her. She realised that Finn was just _her _son, not Jesse's, and he'd never _be _Jesse's son. She had to be okay with that because it was clear that he didn't _want _to be Finn's father, he just wanted _her _for some reason.

"I've raised my children, Rachel." He told her and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You've raised your children? Jesse, Barbara's nine and Bernadette's seven." She pointed out but he gave her a blank look in return. "That's it, I'm done. I don't want you in my son's life anymore. You're not _anybody's _father." She said, holding Finn closer to her chest and heading towards the door.

"Rachel, please..." He begged and she stopped, spinning around to face him. He looked pleading and she'd fallen for that look way too many times in the past. She wasn't going to fall for it again, she was so over that.

"I don't even understand why you want to be with me. I wasn't enough for you before and I haven't changed all that much in any ways that might appeal to you." She told him. "I love my son and all I want is what's best for him. You are quite clearly _not _what's best for him. Or for me. Goodbye, Jesse. I won't expect to hear from you again." She told him, turning back around and storming out.

_"You go Mommy! That was awesome. Now let's go see Puck."_

Rachel stormed all the way to the restaurant she'd organised to meet her friends at. While they hadn't supported her decision to go see Jesse, they'd wanted to be there for her afterwards. She knew that it was because they'd thought it would go badly and was sorry to say that they were right. She couldn't believe the nerve of that man, attempting to worm his way back into her life but not really giving a damn about Finn. It wasn't her life she'd wanted him in, it was Finn's, and if he couldn't do that then she didn't want him in _either _of their lives.

"The nerve of that man." She said angrily as she stormed inside the restaurant to her friends, putting Finn in the high chair they had ready for them. He waved at them the first chance he got and it brought a smile to Rachel's face. Her son obviously hadn't been affected by that whole horrible mess, still his adorable and happy little self.

"So it went badly." Santana pointed out flatly. "Whoever could have predicted that?" She added sarcastically and Rachel rolled her eyes, throwing herself into the chair next to Finn's high chair.

"He barely wanted anything to do with _Finn_, all he wanted to do was get in _my _good graces." She said angrily, shaking her head. "This just proves that men can't be trusted." She added and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Oh bull." He said, making her snap her head around to look at him.

"Blaine, shh." Kurt hissed, tugging on his boyfriend's hand. He knew how angry Rachel could get when provoked and he was doing a really good job of provoking her.

"No Kurt, I'm not going to sit here and let her give herself any more excuses to run away and hide." Blaine told him, shaking his head. "Not _all _men are like that ass." He pointed out and she frowned.

"Really? Because aside from my fathers and you two, every man I've ever cared about has walked away from me." She pointed out, arching an eyebrow. She knew he was trying to say something about Puck with this but he'd walked away from her as well. Sure, she'd pushed him away but he'd walked away from her as well.

"Puck didn't _want _to walk away from you, you forced him away." He told her, not even pretending that's not who he was talking about. He felt like he had to defend his best friend. As much as he genuinely liked Rachel, he wasn't going to sit around and let her pretend Puck was in the wrong. He didn't want her to push away the one man he knew she could be really happy with.

"Well he didn't try very hard to _stay_, did he?" She asked angrily. "And Finn. How could he just walk away from _Finn _like that?" She asked, tears coming to her eyes. Sure, she knew he'd come to say goodbye to her son but he still hadn't seen him since then.

"He _hasn't _walked away from Finn." Blaine told her and she frowned in confusion.

"Blaine, don't." Kurt begged but he shook his head.

"No, she needs to know." He told his boyfriend. "The other day when we were babysitting for you on the day Puck usually does it?" He asked and she nodded because she definitely remembered that. She'd had to rush around to find someone to babysit for her on Puck's days and they'd taken two of his days. "Puck came by. He tried to stay away but he can't because he _loves _that kid." He explained, just barely holding himself back from telling her that he loved _her too_. She gasped in surprise, looking over at Finn. Her son was playing with a napkin in the high chair, blissfully unaware of what they were talking about. She knew exactly what day Blaine was talking about because when she'd come home Finn had been in the best mood he'd been in since Puck had walked out of her apartment that night.

"He did?" She asked softly and Blaine softened, all of the anger leaving his eyes.

"You've got to know how he feels about you two, Rachel." He told her and she sniffled, feeling tears come to her eyes. She really _did _know how he felt about the two of them. "And Noah is the last guy who would _ever _walk away from you and Finn once he had you. He's been through that, watched his Dad walk out on him, his sister and his Mom. He would never ever do that to you and Finn. Never." He assured her. That hit really close to home because that was definitely the biggest issue she had with letting Noah into her life.

"Excuse me, I need to use the ladies room. Would you mind watching Finn for me?" She asked, watching her friends nod before turning and rushing towards the restrooms.

She waited until she was in the ladies room before bursting out into tears. She'd made a huge mess of things, she knew that. Everything starting from her agreeing to participate in an affair with Jesse had been a mess, but she would still do it all again because it had given her Finn. Of course she _would _change a few things, like she wouldn't have asked Puck to leave that night they'd been about to make love, she would have told him the truth about Finn's paternity from the start so their fight wouldn't have happened, she wouldn't let what Jesse had put her through mess with her as much as it had.

"Hello Rachel." A familiar voice said from behind her and her eyes widened, looking up in the mirror and catching the eye of someone she wasn't expecting. Sunshine was standing there, her arms folded over her chest, and giving her a look Rachel couldn't decipher.

"Sunshine. Hello. How are you?" She asked, trying to play it cool. This was the woman who's husband she'd had an affair with. Neither woman was with him anymore but it was still awkward to be faced with her. Sunshine gave her a small smile, moving to the basin next to her and washing her hands.

"I'm well. What about you? How are you?" She asked and Rachel swallowed heavily. It had always been hard to face Sunshine back when she was sleeping with her husband and it was just as hard now that everything was over once and for all.

"I'm okay." She said softly. Sunshine nodded, turning to face her.

"And _Finn_? How's he?" She asked. Rachel grinned, thinking about her son.

"Oh he's wonderful." She gushed. Suddenly she realised that the other woman really shouldn't know anything about her son and gasped. "How... how do you know my son's name?" She asked and Sunshine chuckled.

"Please Rachel, you really think that my husband had an affair for two years without me being aware of it?" She asked and Rachel stared at her in shock. She honestly hadn't known that Sunshine knew about the affair, she'd stayed with Jesse after all, why would she do that if she knew about it? Although Rachel had stayed with him as well and she honestly didn't even know why anymore. "I made sure to keep an eye on you and your son because I knew my husband wouldn't. Well, ex-husband now." She told her.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything." She told her honestly and Sunshine nodded.

"I really wanted to hate you, you know. But you weren't the first woman Jesse had an affair with and you obviously weren't the last." She pointed out. Rachel frowned at that because she honestly hadn't known that she wasn't the first. "I felt more sorry for you than anything because you honestly thought he loved you. And he didn't. I don't think Jesse has _ever _loved anyone other than himself. Not even me or our daughters. Or obviously your son." She pointed out. Rachel frowned.

"But you were always so... _horrible _to me. If you didn't hate me because of my affair with your husband then why were you so mean to me?" She asked. Sunshine sighed and leant against the basin.

"I could see myself in you." She admitted, making Rachel's eyes widen. "I knew you were going to make the same mistake I did by falling in love with Jesse because he wasn't going to feel the same way about you. All you were to him was his next meal ticket." She explained. "When we were young Jesse saw _me _as his meal ticket. We got out of a small town together and onto Broadway together and got successful together. He was going to leave me. But then he had his health scare and I took care of him and he needed me because I was his meal ticket. I was stupid enough to stay because I loved him. And then you came along with all your talent and you were going to be his _new _meal ticket. I wanted to warn you but I knew you wouldn't have listened, you were blinded by his charm, like I was." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said again, sorry for everything she'd gone through. They were more alike than she'd ever thought, both of them had been blinded by the love Jesse St. James had promised but failed to deliver.

"I honestly thought he was going to leave me for you. I mean, he stopped sleeping with any other women when he was with you, which is something he never did with any of the others over the years. But then he started fooling around on the both of us with that booze hound April. I knew then that because he'd gotten you pregnant and your career would have to be put on hold that he'd moved on. And that was the last straw. I could have handled him leaving me for you because I was starting to think that maybe he really _did _love you. But if he wasn't going to leave me for you when you were pregnant with his child and instead went back to that woman... I couldn't handle it anymore and finally left." She told her. Rachel's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait, _you _left _him_?" She asked in surprise and Sunshine nodded. "I thought... he made it sound like he left you." She told her and Sunshine chuckled.

"Of course he did." She said in amusement. "Look Rachel, now that I'm not with Jesse anymore I'm happier than I've ever been. And from what I heard of your conversation with your friends it sounds like you have a real shot at that happiness as well. Promise me you won't let Jesse ruin your chance with this other man. Because he really sounds like he cares about you and you deserve that, like I do." She told her, giving her a smile and squeezing her hand before walking out of the restroom. Rachel swallowed heavily and walked out behind her, seeing the other woman going to sit at a table with a handsome man and kissing him happily. He smiled at her, a complete look of love on his face. Sunshine smiled back at him, turning to look at Rachel and nodding at her before looking back at the man she was with.

Rachel felt a heavy feeling settling in her stomach as she walked back to her table. If Sunshine could move on from her relationship with Jesse, which had lasted a lot longer than Rachel's had, then why couldn't she? And the other woman was right, she _did _deserve to be loved and she couldn't let Jesse's web of lies make her push away the one man who truly loved her. She headed back to her table, giving her friends a smile and running her hand through Finn's hair.

"Was that Sunshine? Am I going to have to defend my girl?" Santana asked worriedly and Rachel shook her head.

"No, it's fine. We just had a little talk and worked things out." She told her. It was clear her friends were in shock that fists hadn't been thrown but it was what it was. "So, lunch?" She asked cheerfully, looking through her menu for what to eat. The others exchanged a confused look, really wondering what had gone down in the ladies room.


	12. Part Twelve

**Author's Note: **Okay let's hope this works. I've already tried uploading this part a few times and for some reason it's coming up as part two even though in the uploader it's showing part twelve correctly. Sorry everyone.

So… I've had a bunch of people asking me to do a sequel for this and… I may be caving a little bit. For it to work I'd have to have Brittany as the baby but as I already wrote her into the story in part nine as the girl Santana slept with I'm not sure. But, I did come up with a way to do it and I've already started writing an alternate part 13 to set up a sequel. For it to work I'd have to go back and change Brittany's name to Quinn's because she hasn't been in the story yet. So, if people could drop me a line to let me know if you want me to go back and change that part of part nine and do I sequel I'd really appreciate it. If enough people want me to do a sequel I'll do it but if there's not enough interest I'll just post my original ending for this story. Thanks.

Also this is a pretty long chapter so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rachel sat with Finn on the floor of his bedroom. She'd given the both of them a bath and changed them out of the clothes they'd worn to go see Jesse. To be perfectly honest she didn't think she ever even wanted to look at those clothes ever again because she knew she'd forever associate them with Jesse. Maybe she should burn them or give them to charity, that way she'd never even accidentally come across them and she could finally get Jesse out of her system for good.<p>

She was brushing out her hair, Finn in between her legs facing her, staring up at her. "I'm sorry I took you to see that man. But I promise that you're never going to have to see him again." She told him, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair.

_"Good. I did __**not **__like that guy at all. I really don't want him to be my Daddy, okay?" _

"I just can't believe that he pretty much ignored you to attempt to get back together with me. A good father would have at least paid attention to us both _equally_, if not pay more attention to _you_." She told him. Puck always paid an equal amount of attention to the both of them. She honestly didn't know why she hadn't seen that as the good thing it was at the time. "He should have just loved you from the beginning, no questions asked. Everyone _else _does. Your grandfathers do, Santana does, Kurt and Blaine do." She listed, looking off into the distance thoughtfully. "_Noah _does." She added softly.

_"Um, of course they do. It's 'cause I'm extremely loveable and adorable."_

"Finn... do you love Noah? Do you want _him _to be your Daddy?" She asked him, searching his face for any clues that he did. He grinned at her and held up the receiver of his Sesame Street toy phone and held it out to her.

_"You gotta call him and get him to come over. He needs to hear this."_

She smiled at her son and pressed the phone to her ear. Maybe it was stupid to have a serious conversation with her one year old son who couldn't even speak yet. Playing was obviously a better idea.

"Hello, Finn's Mommy speaking." She said with a grin, stroking his chubby cheek happily. Her cell phone rang so she handed the toy phone over to her son. "It's for you." She told him, kissing his cheek and then getting up to go answer the phone.

_"No, you don't understand. I want __**you **__to call Puck! Wait... what was that Elmo? Of course I like playing but now's not the time... What? No I don't want to speak to Grover! Who __**ever **__wants to speak to Grover?"_

"Hello." She answered distractedly, watching in amusement as her son babbled into the toy phone looking frustrated. Her son was really very adorable.

"Mrs. Puckerman?" The man on the other end of the phone asked, making butterfly's start up in her stomach. Just being called Mrs. Puckerman was enough to get her thinking about Noah and make her blood sizzle. But there was only one place that would think she was Mrs. Puckerman and if they were calling her it was serious.

"Yes, speaking." She confirmed. She had worry in the pit of her stomach for Noah's grandmother but forced herself to try to be positive. It could be nothing.

"I'm sorry for calling you on you when your husband made it clear we should reach him on his cell but we can't seem to get in contact with him." The man explained. "This is Director Figgins and I'm calling from Harmony Aged Care about your grandmother in-law, Constance Fischer." He explained, though she'd already figured that out by herself. She frowned and sat down, running her fingers through her hair worriedly.

"Has something... happened?" She asked anxiously. She really didn't want her first contact with Noah to be her telling him that his beloved grandmother had died.

"She's been causing quite the ruckus around here." He told her instead of telling her she had passed away and Rachel let out a sigh of relief. That had really gotten her frightened. Then the man's words permeated through her worry and she rose her eyebrows. From her experience, Noah's Nanna Connie was always a bit of a trouble maker so she wondered what she'd done to warrant a phone call from the Director.

"Ruckus?" She asked in confusion and the man hummed in agreement.

"We're afraid that we're considering asking her to leave." He told her and she gasped.

"No, you can't do that." She begged. She knew from Noah and the few times she'd been with him when he'd gone to see her that she was doing so much better since she'd been there. She had more good days than bad days now and that was certainly a good thing that she wouldn't let them take away from the Puckerman family.

"I just don't know what else we can do." He told her and she frowned.

"Look, I'll come down and we can discuss a course of action. You just can't kick her out." She begged.

"I have an opening for an appointment in a half hour. Can you get down here by then?" He asked and she nodded hurriedly. The home wasn't that far away from where she lived, it's why she'd gotten involved in the first place, so she could definitely get there.

"Thank you. I'll be there shortly." She promised, handing up the phone. "Come on Finn, we're going to go see Nanna Connie." She told her son, strapping him into his pram and heading for the door.

_"Nanna Connie? Is Puck gonna be there? Yay, let's go see Nanna Connie!"_

It didn't take her long to get to the home. She was determined to do absolutely everything possible to make sure that Puck's grandmother could stay. Nanna Connie was overall a sweet woman, if a little conniving, and she didn't deserve to be kicked out of somewhere that had been good for her. Rachel was going to fight for her seeing as though they couldn't get a hold of Puck and he couldn't do it. She rushed up to Nanna Connie's room and rose her eyebrows at seeing an orderly standing in the doorway and Connie attempting to get around him.

"Nanna Connie!" She called out, getting the older woman's attention.

"They won't let me leave." She told her. "I can't find my Irving." She added. Rachel gave her a sympathetic look, remembering that Irving was Puck's grandfather's name. He'd died when Puck was still really young.

"Well I'll find him for you. Just come sit down for me, okay Nanna?" She asked and the older woman nodded, taking her hand and letting her lead her back to her bed. Rachel noticed that her face was smeared with chocolate and pulled out a wipe from her pram, wiping at her face. "I'm just going to clean you up, okay Nanna?" She asked and the other woman nodded, staring at her as she cleaned up her face.

"You're my favourite of all my granddaughter in laws." She told her, taking her hand and making her stop what she was doing. Rachel gave her a small smile, knowing she was very confused at the moment. "You're smart and talented and the sweetest person I've ever met. It's why Noah loves you." She told her and Rachel couldn't help but smile brighter. Those words were something she liked hearing, no matter if they might not be a hundred per cent true.

"There you go, all better." She told the older woman, finishing cleaning her face up.

_"Hey, look, it's Puck. Mommy, when's Puck getting here?" _

Finn had climbed out of his pram and grabbed one of the pictures of Puck from Nanna Connie's bedside table. He was holding it out to them, giving his mother a pleading look. Connie smiled and swooped Finn up into her arms.

"Oh, I've got hundred's of pictures of your Daddy. Do you want to see pictures of your Daddy?" She asked, carrying him over to her drawers and pulling out a worn looking photo album. She smiled triumphantly and carried him back to her bed, settling him on her lap as she started flipping through the photo album. "That's Noah there. That's your Daddy when he was your age." She said, pointing to a picture of a curly haired little boy Finn's age.

_"That's Puck? Wow."_

Rachel smiled at the sight of the older woman showing Finn pictures. She had to admit that hearing the older woman referring to Noah as Finn's Daddy was doing funny things to her insides. Seeing that both her son and the older woman were entertained she started tidying up the room a little because it was in disarray. She glared at the orderly still blocking the doorway, thinking that his presence was overkill. She rose her eyebrows when she found a bunch of chocolate wrappers and looked back towards Nanna Connie, remembering that her face had been smeared with chocolate when she'd come in.

"Nanna Connie, did you eat all of these _today_?" She asked, holding the candy bars out to the older woman.

"That bastard ate my candy bars." She said, pointing at the orderly.

"I did not you stupid old bat." He argued and Rachel sighed. She was pretty sure what had happened.

"I'm going to go see the Director and get this sorted out." She told her. "Come on, Finn, come with Mommy." She said to her son. He looked up at her, gripping the pages of the photo album, refusing to let Nanna Connie turn the page from a picture of Puck from when he was in high school and looked more like what the baby knew.

"But we're looking at pictures." Connie told her, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"It's okay, I'll watch them." The orderly told her, having a change of heart when the older woman wasn't trying to _kill him_. Rachel nodded and took off for the director's office. She had to sort this out, it wouldn't be fair if Nanna Connie got thrown out for something that wasn't even her fault.

She ran down the hallway, going to the director's office. She knew he'd said that he couldn't see her for half an hour and she still had a little time to kill but this was urgent. It wasn't fair that they were considering kicking Nanna Connie out when it wasn't entirely her fault. When she got there she was relieved to see that the Director's office was empty so barged right in, not caring if he was doing something on his computer or anything else. This was an important issue and she wasn't about to wait around when she could solve it right then.

"Mrs. Puckerman, right?" The Director asked, looking up at her. He recognised her from when he'd given Connie a tour of the home and because there was only one person who would have any reason to barge into his office like that.

"Yes." She agreed. "This wasn't Nanna Connie's fault." She told him and he sighed.

"She was found having wheelchair races down the hall and she bit an orderly when he tried to intervene." He told her. Rachel had a feeling it was the same orderly that had been watching Nanna Connie when she'd arrived based on the way he'd been acting towards the older woman.

"That's not the point." She snapped. "Wheelchair races? Really?" She asked, a little amusement in her voice. She knew it wasn't a good time to laugh but the mental image of that was funny. Besides, she could see Noah doing the same thing when he got older, and while he was in his right mind as well.

"Yes. Really." Figgins agreed dryly. "She nearly ran over three other residents." He added.

"Nearly. So she _didn't_?" She asked and he shook his head. "Well she didn't actually hurt anyone so I don't see the problem." She told him and he sighed.

"Except for the orderly she bit." He pointed out.

"Okay yes, she did do that." She agreed. "But it's really not her fault. You see, when we moved her in here my husband spoke to an orderly about her candy bar habit." She told him, taking a seat in the chair opposite his desk and smoothing her skirt out over her legs. He rose his eyebrows.

"Her candy bar habit?" He repeated in confusion and she nodded, spreading the wrappers out over the desk for him to see. Outside the office Puck was just arriving, a look of worry on his face. He couldn't let them kick his Nanna out because she really didn't have anywhere she could go that would be able to look after her. _He _would look after her but he couldn't be there for her twenty four hours a day and that's what she needed.

"You see, she _loves _her candy bars." Rachel explained. Her voice made Puck freeze outside the office, surprised that she was there. "But with her memory the way it is, she can't ever remember if she's already had one. So she ends up eating them all and gets all hopped up on sugar." She explained. Puck couldn't help but smile. There was only one person he knew who would use the phrase 'all hopped up' and that was that woman in there. God he loved her weirdness.

"I don't see how that makes it not her fault." Figgins said. Puck felt the urge to ram his fist into that guys face.

"Don't you see? She obviously ate all of her candy bars today because she'd forgotten she already had one and went a little crazy on a sugar high." Rachel said patiently. "And it's not fair because when we brought her here my husband pulled aside one of the orderlies and asked him to make sure that she only ate _one _candy bar a day and to spread the word to the other orderlies. He agreed to do so but obviously that didn't happen." She explained, a little anger seeping into her tone. Outside the office Puck couldn't help but swallow heavily at her calling him her husband. What he wouldn't give for that to be true.

"That's not the orderlies job." Figgins informed her.

"Then why did he say it was no problem? Why did he take my husband's money?" She asked in outrage. In her opinion it wasn't fair that Nanna Connie was being punished because of the actions of a greedy orderly.

"He said no problem? Were those his exact words?" Figgins asked curiously and she nodded, wondering where he was going with that. "It was probably Raul, then. The only English he knows are the words no problem." He explained and she gasped.

"Well then... you can't possibly blame her for this. If we'd known that, we would have gone through different channels." She protested and he sighed.

"I believe you would have." He agreed and she nodded. "But it doesn't change what happened." He told her, making her frown.

"But we know the _cause _now! If you just make sure she gets a candy bar with one meal a day this won't happen again." She argued passionately and he considered her proposition. Puck closed his eyes, hoping that Rachel could convince the guy because if she couldn't there was no way in hell he'd be able to. He was pretty sure she'd be able to, he hadn't yet met a man who could say no to the small feisty woman. It was one of the things that he loved most about her.

"I'll agree to give it a _try_." Figgins agreed finally and Puck let out a sigh of relief. Inside the office Rachel squealed happily.

"Nanna Connie can stay?" She asked excitedly and a small smile spread over the Director's lips at the happy look on her face.

"Nanna Connie can stay." He agreed, making her squeal again. She got up and ran around the desk, throwing herself happily at the Director and giving him a huge hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" She squealed happily. He chuckled and pat her back awkwardly.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Puckerman." He told her. She finally let him go, giving him another beaming smile. She nodded happily and marched out of the door, an extra spring in her step.

Just outside the door she spotted Puck standing there. She slowed her stride, brushing her hair behind her ear as he cleared his throat nervously. It was the first time they'd come face to face since the night he'd walked out of her apartment angrily.

"Hi." She said in a small voice, ducking her head slightly. Butterfly's were filling her stomach again just at seeing him again and it was a heady feeling. Everything with Jesse was finished once and for all and that had been one of the biggest obstacles she'd faced in admitting her feelings for Puck. Now she just had to figure out how to tell him all of that.

"Hey." He greeted, jutting his chin out in her direction. "What you did in there... it was kind of amazing. You really didn't need to do that." He told her and she gave him a surprised look.

"How long were you standing there?" She asked curiously and he shrugged.

"A while." He explained, trying to sound cool and collected when he was really feeling the opposite of that. "I had a message on my phone from this place so got here as soon as I could. I didn't know they'd called you. You didn't need to come down." He told her but she shook her head.

"I wanted to." She assured him. "They were threatening to throw Nanna Connie out and I just couldn't let that happen." She told him and he smiled and nodded.

"Well I'm sure she'd thank you." He told her, not able to just thank her himself. He was still hurt after what had happened and wasn't ready to voice his own thanks, so instead was using his grandmother to offer his thanks.

"Well _I'd _say that you're welcome. You know, to _her_." She said, knowing what he was trying to say.

"Where's Finn?" He asked curiously, he really wanted to see the kid before they left. He'd managed to spend some time with him behind Rachel's back but it didn't lessen how much he missed him. He'd gone from seeing him pretty much every day to only seeing him sparingly or from a distance and it hurt his heart. He loved that little boy (and the kid's mother) and all he wanted was to be able to be in his (their) life again.

"In with Nanna Connie. She's showing him pictures." She told him with a smile.

"Well I'll take you guys home. I'm sure you want to get back to _Jesse _and the little family you guys have." He told her, a little anger creeping through. It still stung to think about her giving that jerk another chance. She frowned and shook her head.

"Don't bother." She snapped at him. She couldn't believe he was still acting this way. She'd been sure Blaine would have told him how things had gone with that whole situation. Maybe he hadn't gotten a chance to yet or maybe he had and Noah was just acting like an ass, she couldn't be certain which was true. She started down the hallway, her heels clicking angrily, and he rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile in Nanna Connie's bedroom she was still showing the small boy pictures of her family. He got really excited whenever there was a picture that he recognised as being Puck.

"Azimio, lunch man." An orderly called from the hallway, making the orderly watching Connie and Finn look into the hallway, obviously wanting to go.

"Can't man, I'm making sure the old bat doesn't loose the kid." He told his friend.

"Get out of here, I can look after my great grandson. I raised _four _children and looked after _ten _grandchildren, I can handle looking after _one _of my great grandchildren." She snapped at him. He rolled his eyes and backed up.

"Fine." He agreed, turning and walking away. She grinned happily and looked back down at the photo album and at Finn who was staring at a picture of Noah from his sister's wedding where he had his brand new brother in law in a headlock. (She couldn't blame him, that punk had gotten her baby granddaughter pregnant at sixteen and now they had three children and she was barely 22.) She turned the page to a picture of Noah using his two nieces as weights, holding them in the air. While the two girls were obviously laughing, their mother was in the background looking torn between having a heart attack and laughing as well.

"They're your cousins, Ashley and Mia." She told Finn matter of factly. "And this is your cousin Justin." She added, showing a picture of Puck mid knuckle bump with a boy Finn's age that was on the same page.

_"Hey, that's __**my **__thing. Stupid kid."_

"He's a little older than you." She explained.

"Connie, have you heard the latest?" Mrs. Feinberg from down the hall said, coming to the door and peering inside. Connie's eyes lit up and she put Finn down on the chair next to her bed with the photo album in his lap to keep him entertained while she went to gossip with her friend.

Finn looked at the pictures on the page, smiling happily at seeing Puck. The man was very prominent in this photo album because he was Connie's favourite grandson, though she wouldn't admit that to any of her other grandchildren or her children. He looked up and around and spotted a cab driving past and his eyes widened.

_"Puck! Hey Puck! Where are you going? You didn't come see me yet."_

He put the photo album down and toddled over to the door. The two older women were standing next to the door, lost in their world of gossip. Finn stared up at them before toddling around past them and down the hall, clutching his blankie in his hand as he went. He got to the end of the hallway and turned to look down both directions it went, trying to figure out where to go from there.

_"Hmm, where to? Ah, the elevator. Perfect."_ He got onto the elevator after some people got off and looked up at the buttons. _"I don't know which one of these is the Puck button but I'll just press all these ones."_ He mashed his hand against the bottom row, the only buttons he could reach. The doors closed and he grinned, feeling the elevator move. It opened after a few moments and he stepped out onto the lobby. When he looked to the side he spotted another cab. _"Puck, wait!" _He headed in that direction, towards the open doors.

"Just let me take you home, Rachel. God, why do you have to make a whole huge deal out of this?" Puck asked upstairs in the hallway outside the director's office, throwing his hands up in annoyance. He'd run after her and grabbed her arm to make her look at him again. She scoffed, shaking her head at him and shaking her arm loose of his hold. She couldn't believe he was making out that _she _was the one making a huge deal out of this situation. _He _was the one who'd brought up Jesse when things had been going just fine.

"_I'm _not making a huge deal out of this, Noah. You are." She told him. He rose his eyebrows because he was pretty sure that she was the dramatic one out of the two of them. (Complete lie, he knew they were both overdramatic, just in different ways.) "You had to go and bring up Jesse and I just don't understand _why_." She added and he rolled his eyes.

"Because you chose that ass over _me_, Rachel, that's why." He told her angrily and all the fight left her, looking down at the floor and frowning.

"But I _didn't_." She said softly and he felt all the fight leave him as well. "I'm not with Jesse, I didn't even want to be. It was about Finn getting to know his father, not about me wanting to be with him again. And you're right, he _is _an ass. And he's out of our lives for good." She told him. He rose his eyebrows in surprise, taking a hesitant step towards her.

"You're not?" He asked and she shook her head. "Oh." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Why?" He asked, needing her to explain to him why she wasn't with the father of her child when it was clear he wanted to be with her.

"For... so many reasons." She said airily, waving her hand around. "And _you _might be one of them." She added. He felt like his heart had stopped beating before starting to pound again. _He _was one of her reason's for not being with Finn's father? What did that mean? Did she love him like he loved her? He could barely allow himself to hope for things like that. He'd hoped she felt that way before and had been crushed by her pushing him away, he didn't want to get his hopes up again only to have her not want him again. He took another step closer to her so he was in her personal space.

"And why's that?" He asked, his voice dropping down a few octaves. She swallowed heavily, looking up at him from under her lashes. Her heartbeat was speeding up because of the way he was looking at her, how close he was to her and the tone of his voice.

"I think... I think you _know _why." She told him quietly and he groaned, surging towards her and kissing her desperately. She couldn't help but moan, her fingers coming up to thread through his hair. He could take her breath away completely with just one kiss, it was amazing. She hadn't even felt this way with _Jesse_, which made sense because she now knew that whole relationship had been completely fake.

"Please don't be playing with me." He muttered into the kiss, winding her hair around his fist and using it to hold her against him. "I _need you_, Rachel. I _need _you and Finn in my life." He added. She moaned and held him tighter. She knew he would never hurt her now, both because of what Blaine had told her and because she could hear how desperately he was saying the words. You couldn't fake heartache like that.

"Noah, I can't find Finn." Nanna Connie's panicked voice came from the end of the hallway, making them pull apart. For a moment they were both frozen in shock, not quite in the right frame of mind for this conversation after their kiss, before they finally realised what she'd said. Both of them felt like their hearts were somewhere in their chests thinking about Finn being missing.

"What do you mean you can't find Finn, Nanna?" Puck asked worriedly, grabbing her arms.

"I... he was in my room and I was talking to a friend... when I looked back to check on him he was gone. I _was _looking after him, wasn't I?" She asked, looking distressed. It was clear she wasn't sure if it was her memory playing tricks on her again or if it was true.

"Yes, you were." Rachel agreed, taking off down the hallway, Puck hot on her heels. They got to Connie's room and found it empty, the photo album he'd been looking at on the floor where he'd dropped it. Rachel stifled a sob, completely worried about her son, and Puck immediately took her hand and rubbed her back soothingly.

"He can't have gotten far. He has to be around here _somewhere_, come on, let's look." He told her, sounding confident. Truthfully he was just as worried as she was but he knew that he had to be strong for her. If _he _fell apart with worry she would too and that would do no one any good. Especially Finn.

"We should call the police." Rachel said numbly and he nodded.

"And inform Figgins that he's missing." He agreed and she nodded. She fumbled to get her phone out of her purse and he started towards the door.

"Noah... what if something happened to him?" She asked worriedly, looking up at him with fear in her eyes, and he stopped in the middle of the doorway. He could see how terrified she was that someone had her son or that he'd wandered off and gotten hurt and was bleeding out or something. He knew exactly how she felt because he was feeling exactly the same fear. If something happened to that kid he'd never forgive himself. As scared as he was he could see that Rachel needed him to be strong and assure her that everything would be fine so walked back to her quickly and tugged her into his arms.

"I'm sure he's fine, Rach. We'll find him." He assured her and she nodded, leaning against him to try and get some of his strength. He gave her a positive smile and brushed his lips against hers before turning and running out again.

Out the front of the building Finn was walking up the street, his blankie dragging on the ground behind him. He was trying to find where Puck was but he couldn't seem to find him anywhere. There was a cab parked in front of the building but he'd already looked and Puck wasn't anywhere around it. He was getting frustrated because all he wanted was Puck and he didn't think it should be this hard to find him. He spotted a cab driving up the hill and his eyes brightened.

_"Puck! Hey, wait up." _

The cab took off without stopping and he let out an annoyed huff. He looked around and spotted the door to a car open and his face brightened. He knew that if he could just get into the car he'd be able to follow Puck and make him come back. The car was on a ramp because it was attached to a tow truck, which made it easy for him to walk up and get in. His blankie snagged on a rock so he let it slip out of his hands so he could pull himself up into the car and behind the drivers seat.

"I can't find a recent enough picture I can just give to you to show the police when they get here." Rachel said worriedly, searching frantically through her bag. All of the recent pictures that she had printed were at home, the others were in her phone and she couldn't really give Figgins her phone.

"I got one." Puck assured her, placing his hand soothingly on her back and reaching into his pocket for his wallet with the other. "It's about two weeks old but it should do." He told Figgins, pulling out the picture and handing it over. The other man nodded, looking at the picture. Rachel got a look at the picture and rose her eyebrows when she realised it was a picture of both Finn and herself.

"You keep a picture of us in your wallet?" She asked softly. His cheeks flared up in a blush and he shrugged. If it was any other moment she'd think that was really sweet and kiss him. At that moment though all she could do was think it was really sweet and worry about her son.

"I'm gonna go look outside." He said instead of answering her question. She nodded and followed after him.

"_Okay, now, let's see how this works. Oh, that's right, first I have to put the stick in the hole. Now, where's that damn stick."_ Finn looked around and spotted what was actually a tube of lipstick. _"Ah, here it is. There we go. Then I move my foot around and move the circle thing and... see, I __**knew **__I could drive."_

The tow truck took off, with Finn in the car in the back. Just as it pulled away Puck and Rachel came out of the building and looked around. Rachel gasped as she spotted Finn's blankie in the gutter and rushed over, picking it up and holding to her chest. She was really fearing the worst right now and felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Noah..." She choked out but he shook his head, gripping her hand tightly.

"No. Nothing's wrong. He's just wandered off. That's all." He told her, not sure if he believed his own words. Truthfully he had horrific visions going through his head of Finn being snatched by some type of pervert or murderer or something. He scanned the street, trying to ignore Rachel's worried sobs so he could focus, and his eyes widened when he saw Finn's head poking up from the driver's seat of a car being towed. "There! He's in that car being towed! He was probably playing." He said in relief, pointing at the car. Rachel looked over as well, spotting her son and feeling some relief settle in her chest. Only _some _because who knew where that tow truck was going?

"Stop, please! My _son's _in that car." She cried out loudly, running after the tow truck, but the driver didn't hear her, his music too loud to hear her voice over.

"Come on, my cab. We'll follow behind him." Puck told her, grabbing her arm and pulling her hurriedly back towards his cab that was parked out the front of home. As soon as they were in the cab he took off after the tow truck, weaving through traffic to try to keep up.

"Noah, my baby..." Rachel said worriedly, clutching at his leg tightly.

"I know, Baby. But we'll get him. I promise we'll get him." He assured her and she nodded. She really believed him, he could make her believe anything.

_"I am __**so **__good at driving. This is so easy." _Finn looked around, still trying to spot Puck in the cab again. _"Hey, watch it asshole, I'm __**driving **__here."_ A car came too close to the car Finn was in so he pressed his face against the window to glare at them. As he was glaring at the car he spotted a cab and brightened up. _"Puck! Puck look, I'm __**driving**__! Puck, over here!"_ Nothing happened so he pressed on the horn, trying to get his attention.

"We're loosing him, Noah." Rachel said worriedly, watching the tow truck turn down a street.

"No way in hell, Baby." He assured her, cutting down an ally.

"Noah! What are you doing?" She asked in shock. This was definitely going to make them loose him and if they lost him she had no idea how they'd find him again.

"Don't you know by now just to trust me? I know these streets like the back of my hand. We'll come out ahead of him." He assured her and she nodded. She really did trust him, with her life and her heart and, most importantly, her son's life.

"Okay." She agreed softly. He rose his eyebrows, surprised at her not fighting him on that. Even after all these months of him being in her life and being really responsible for Finn, she still brought up how he'd almost killed them all in his cab the first time they'd met. It felt really good knowing that she was trusting him just because he'd told her to.

They came out of the alley way and he spotted the tow truck coming up behind them in the rear view mirror. He spared a moment to give her a bright grin, before slamming on the brakes as they hit traffic. Rachel took this moment to yank open the door and go running back towards the tow truck. Caring more about Finn than blocking traffic should the cars in front of him get moving again he got out as well and took off after her. By the time he reached her Rachel was already at the car Finn had been in, standing on her toes and peering through the windows.

"He's not there, Noah!" She said frantically, noticing that the door was open a little, enough for him to have been able to crawl out of, or God forbid, fallen out of. Puck ground his teeth together and stormed back to the tow truck driver's window, reaching in and yanking him out.

"Hey, asshole, my kid was in that car you're towing. Where the hell is he?" He growled at him, not even noticing that he'd called Finn his. He loved that boy like he was his own and he felt like he was his so it wasn't a big deal. Besides, it really wasn't the first time he'd called Finn his kid.

(Sometimes he took him to the park and the mother's there all told him that his son was a real cutie and he never corrected them that he wasn't his son, simply agreed that he was a cutie, even boasting that he was the cutest kid ever.)

"What are you talking about?" The tow truck driver asked in surprise and Puck glared at him, making him cower.

"My kid. He was in that car and now he's gone." He told him but the guy shook his head.

"I don't know. I didn't know there was a kid in there." He explained fearfully. He wasn't about to argue with Puck because the look in his eye made it real clear that he didn't want to be fucked with.

"Finn! Finn, where are you?" Rachel called out hysterically.

_"Mommy? You're supposed to be with Nanna Connie."_

Finn was standing in the middle of the traffic, looking around for Puck. He figured that he could see really well from there to be able to find him. He was confused about why he could hear his Mommy's voice though, because she was supposed to be back at the home looking after Nanna Connie. Rachel looked around and felt her heart jump up into her throat when she spotted Finn standing in the middle of all the traffic, looking around.

"Noah!" She cried out fretfully and he snapped his head to the side, tearing his gaze off of glaring at the tow truck driver to look over and see what had her so freaked out. She was pointing over at something so he looked over, his heart feeling like it stopped for a moment before starting up again faster than usual when he saw Finn standing in the middle of traffic.

"Oh shit. Finn, don't move!" He called out worriedly, taking off for him.

_"Puck? Puck! I thought I heard you." _Finn started taking a few steps and Puck's eyes widened.

"Stop Finn. Don't come closer. I'll be right there, I'm coming to get you, Buddy." He instructed, quickening his stride.

_"Puck, did you see? I drove. I was __**driving**__! It was awesome."_

Finn started running for him and Puck felt like his heart had stopped again. A car swerved slightly, coming close to hitting Finn, but Puck snatched him up into his arms and rushed to the side and out of traffic.

_"Whoa man, that was kinda scary."_

"Don't you _ever _do that to me again, Finn Hudson Berry. You scared the _crap _outta me. The middle of the road is not somewhere you should be." Puck told him sternly, though he was holding him to his body tightly in a hug and running his hands up and down his back, lessening the impact of the words.

_"Yeah, I kinda agree. That scared the crap outta me as well. __**Literally**__. Can I get a new diaper?"_

"My baby!" Rachel called out, rushing over to them and taking Finn out of his arms, holding him against her own chest. She pressed kisses all over his face and then pulled back to check him over. "Are you okay? Is anything broken? Are you bleeding? Any internal bleeding?" She rushed out, checking him over.

"Not even a scratch on him. He's a tough kid. And brave. A little _stupid _to be out there like that but _brave_." Puck told her, a small little smile on his face and ruffling Finn's hair.

"He's not stupid, he just didn't know any better." Rachel defended.

_"Nah, that was stupid, Mommy, I can admit it."_

"But at least he's okay." Puck said and she nodded, looking up at him.

"Thank you. For everything." She told him and he nodded, shifting slightly. Now that the danger and fear of the situation was over he had no idea what was going to happen now. They'd kissed and they'd been acting like a real couple while they'd been looking for Finn but now he had no idea what was going to happen.

"I'll, um, take you guys home. I think that's enough excitement for one day." He told her, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Her face dropped and she nodded, cradling Finn to her chest.

"Oh, yeah, right. Enough excitement." She agreed flatly. She couldn't believe he was just going to ignore everything that had happened. He cleared his throat and nodded, leading the way back to the cab that was blocking traffic now that it was moving again.

_"Okay, you two are being weird. What is with you guys? And this is stupid, I went through all this trouble to get Puck to be my Daddy and you're __**ruining **__it."_

"Dad-dy." Finn said, reaching out for Puck, making them both freeze.

"Did he just... _talk_?" Rachel asked in surprise, looking down at her son.

"I think he did." Puck agreed with a grin. "And... did he say... did he call me _Daddy_?" He asked giddily and Rachel nodded.

"I think he _did_." She agreed. "I think... I think he thinks you're his Daddy." She told him.

_"No, I'm talking to hear __**myself **__speak. __**Of course **__he's my Daddy." _

"Well I guess it makes sense. I'm with him a whole lot." Puck pointed out and she nodded, agreeing with that. "And I hang out with you a lot too and you're his _Mommy_." He added and she nodded again.

"And he sees other kids with both a Mommy _and _a Daddy." She agreed and he nodded. They both stood awkwardly for a minute.

"I guess he thinks we're going to end up together." Puck said finally and she looked up at him.

"Is that what _you _want?" She asked softly. He felt his heart pounding. After all this time, after all they'd been through and their near misses he had a real chance for something here. As long as he didn't chicken out and attempt to play it cool. If he had any shot at all of actually being with her and really being Finn's Daddy he had to tell her how he really felt.

"Yeah. Yeah, I want that." He agreed with a voice thick with emotion. "What about _you_? Do _you _want that?" He asked, giving her a pleading look. She looked down at her son and his face fell. She was going to start thinking about what was best for Finn again and weigh all of her options. He knew that she'd come to the conclusion that he just wasn't good enough for her or to be Finn's father, that all he was good for was being the _babysitter_. He steeled himself to get ready for her answer, staring over her head instead of at her because it would hurt too much to see her rejection written all over her face.

"I think... that I've wanted that almost from the very _beginning_." She admitted softly, speaking so softly that he had to strain to hear her. His eyes widened and he felt like his heart was bursting with joy. She'd just admitted to wanting to end up with him, he didn't care what else was happening right now, nothing could take this moment away from him.

"Yeah?" He asked with a grin, cupping his hand around the back of her neck and leaning down closer to her. A grin spread out over her face as well, leaning into him, Finn pressed between their chests.

"Yes." She agreed and he grinned wider, pressing their lips together for a hot kiss. She moaned lightly, bringing up the arm that wasn't holding onto Finn to grip at Puck's shirt. They kissed for a few moments, just letting this moment wash over them.

_"Um, hello? I'm kinda getting squished here. Mommy? Daddy?"_

Finn pushed at Puck's chest lightly, making him pull away, realising they were squashing the little guy a little. He smiled down at the boy and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before slanting his lips over Rachel's again for another kiss.

"So, what are you doing this Friday?" He asked, taking her hand and threading their fingers together as he started back to the cab.

"Friday?" She asked in confusion, pressing herself closer to his side. He nodded, pulling her closer to him.

"I mean, we'll have to get another babysitter for Finn because I'll be busy." He told her and she gave him a look on confusion. "I was thinking... forever starts with a _date_, right?" He asked innocently. She looked up at him in surprise but smiled and nodded nonetheless.

"Yes, indeed it does." She agreed, snuggling up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s Note: **So, remember to let me know if you want me to do a sequel or not because I'd have to start from the next part : )


	13. Part Thirteen

**Author's Note: **Well, you all win, you're getting a sequel! I didn't have anyone at all say no to the sequel so how could I say no? I'm also about to go back and chance Brittany's name to Quinn's when she's mentioned as the girl Santana slept with so I can have Brittany as the baby. I'm not one hundred percent pleased with this chapter, I have to say, but I'm using it more as a jumping off point for the sequel. I have jumped forward a bit in time but don't worry, I have plans to go back a bit in the sequel like they did with the movies.

Also, because Finn's talking now but he's still going to be doing the whole 'thinking' think I'm keeping his thoughts in italics. To make sure it's not confusing which is Finn and which is Brittany I've got Brittany's thoughts in bold and italics. It's the only think I can think of to distinguish it so I'm sorry if you don't like all the bold.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Rachel sat at a table at the front of the room and looked out at all of her family and friends with a fond look on her face. She'd just gotten married to the man of her dreams and he was currently on the dance floor dancing like a lunatic with their son. Noah might not be Finn's biological father but he was his father in all the ways that mattered. As a matter of fact, they had the paperwork all filled out and ready to be processed to legally make him his father back at home.<p>

When Noah had presented her with an engagement ring three months into their relationship she'd thought he was crazy. But he'd pointed out that they'd pretty much been together since the early days of him babysitting for her and they definitely loved each other. Plus she was already pregnant with his child and he claimed his mother was riding his ass about putting a ring on her finger for that very reason. While his mother was 'riding his ass' about making his pregnant girlfriend (whom his mother was crazy about) his wife she knew that he wouldn't have proposed if it wasn't what he wanted. As a matter of fact, she knew that the fact that his mother kept talking about it was more inclined to make him ignore her and dig his feet in on the matter so he obviously really wanted to marry her.

When she'd found out that she was pregnant she absolutely could not believe her luck. She did the math and figured out that she had to have gotten pregnant the first time they'd slept together, or at least very close to then, which had been the night of their second date and three weeks into officially being a couple. She just could not believe that the first time she'd gotten pregnant had been to a married man who'd then gone on to dump her and the second time was within a month of her dating a new man.

She'd wanted to keep the pregnancy quiet for as long as possible, wanting to be absolutely certain that the relationship could stand on it's own without him just sticking around because she was _pregnant_. But then Finn had knocked over the garbage can as Puck was chasing him around the apartment and as Puck was attempting to clean up the mess, he'd noticed Finn about to shove something in his mouth. Her positive pregnancy test. Luckily he'd managed to snatch it out of the boy's hands before it reached his mouth but her secret was out.

He'd assured her that he wasn't with her just because she was carrying his child. He'd warded off any freak out she might have had that would have resulted in her pushing him away by listing all of the things he loved about her. Alphabetically. By the time he'd reached XYZ she'd been beaming brightly but practically rolling on the floor in laughter, especially when he told her that he loved that she was Xtremely hot with a capital X because he couldn't think of anything that started with the letter X. So they'd continued dating until he'd dropped down onto one knee at the park with all of the other mothers watching in jealousy and asked her to marry him. He'd given Finn the ring to give to her and it was the sweetest thing ever.

"Baby, you okay? You look real tired." Noah said, coming to sit next to her and resting his hand on her extremely swollen stomach. Finn was on his lap, his head resting against Puck's shoulder as he caught his breath from dancing, and reached out to put his hand on her stomach as well. He was fascinated by the fact that there was a baby in there and loved to feel the baby kick.

"I'm fine. You worry too much." She told him fondly, leaning in to give her new husband a sweet kiss. Noah grinned proudly and shrugged.

"The _last time _you were pregnant, the baby daddy was an absentee _ass_, this is how an _excited _baby daddy acts." He told her matter of factly, making her giggle. He loved to run Jesse down and remind her of how much of an asshole he was and she couldn't blame him. She'd found out after the fact that he'd sent Jesse one of their wedding invitations with 'your loss, my awesome gain' written on the back and a big 'fuck you' written underneath it. She'd claimed to be angry at him for it but she wasn't fooling him, he knew she thought it was actually quite sweet in a barbaric way.

"Well we're _both _fine." She assured him, letting out a small squeak as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Noah's eyes widened because he _remembered _that squeak.

"Rachel... was that what I _think _it was?" He asked nervously, staring at her stomach in apprehension. She bit her lip because she knew _exactly _what he thought it was. It most definitely _was _what he thought it was.

"A contraction?" She asked and he nodded with wide eyes. "It was just a little one. I've been having them for the last hour." She admitted and he stared at her in shock.

"You're been having _contractions _for the last fucking _hour _and you didn't think to _tell someone_?" He yelled out loudly in shock. He loved Rachel so much but that was just _insane_. The whole reception room went silent, the band stopped playing and everyone looked up at them. Rachel flushed under not only her husband's gaze but also everyone else's and shrugged.

"Labour can last for hours and they're not even that bad yet." She explained calmly. She wasn't even entirely certain that they were real contractions, they might just be Braxton Hicks contractions, she was sure.

"An hour into your labour with Finn you looked like something out of the _Exorcist_." He pointed out hysterically, completely shocked that she didn't seem to remember because _he _definitely did. He'd admitted that he'd been with her during Finn's birth, not some intern like she'd always thought. She thought it was so sweet that he'd stayed with her even though she'd been admittedly horrible to him the whole time before it. She wished she hadn't fought her feelings for him so long so they could have had all this a lot sooner.

"My labour was sped up because of the stress seeing Jesse with his whore caused me. I'm fine." She assured him. Noah shook his head and grabbed her arm, pulling her up. Finn wrapped his arms around Puck's neck to hold on tightly and Puck placed his free hand on his back automatically to make sure he didn't fall.

"I don't care. I'm taking you to the hospital right now." He told her, leading her towards the door. Rachel dug her feet in and shook her head stubbornly.

"It's our _wedding reception _and we have _guests_." She pointed out, flashing a quick smile towards their guests who were all watching what was happening in interest. Puck stared at her in shock. He honestly could not believe that his wife was more worried about keeping their guests entertained than the fact that she was having fucking _contractions_.

"Rachel, I love you but you're really fucking insane right now. No one here will care if we leave right now because it's to have a _baby_. So we either leave _now _or risk one of our friends or family members having to deliver our baby. And none of them are doctors." He pointed out, arching an eyebrow. She really didn't want their child to be delivered at a reception hall by someone unqualified to deliver babies.

"I never miss and episode of Grey's Anatomy, Rachel. I'm sure I could do it." Kurt called out from his table. Rachel's face paled and she shook her head. No way did she want her child to be brought into this world by someone who was using a _television show _as their experience.

"Maybe you're right, maybe we _should _go to the hospital." She agreed, clutching her husband's hand tightly. She didn't notice the smirk on Kurt's face. He'd known that would do the trick in convincing Rachel to go to the hospital.

Puck let out a sigh of relief and tugged her towards the door again. His mother got up to see them off, along with Rachel's fathers.

"Good luck, sweetie. Bring me back a granddaughter. I love Finn to death but I'd enjoy having a little girl I could put in cute little dresses." Ava instructed with a smile. Puck and Rachel knew what they were having but hadn't wanted everyone to find out. Rachel's fathers, Santana and Blaine all knew what they were having as well but both Ava and Kurt had been deemed too unsafe to tell the news to, knowing they'd blab it to everyone else they happened to come upon.

"Oh, wouldn't that just be absolutely _lovely_. I can just picture it now, all the tiny little dresses we'd put her in." Rachel cooed happily, clapping her hands together, and Ava grinned brightly.

"She'd be absolutely gorgeous." She agreed. Puck's eyes widened, not believing the two crazy women chatting next to him right now. Were they not aware that his baby was trying to claw it's way out of Rachel's womb right now?

"Hey, Chatty Cathys. Am I taking her to the hospital or what?" He snapped, making them both look over at him. He felt a little under pressure under the weight of their stares but knew he'd have to get used to that type of thing anyway, he was going to be experiencing it a whole lot more in his life from here on out.

"Go, go." Rachel's Dad offered, taking his grandson out of Puck's arms and shooing them away before either woman could yell at him for his tone. Puck offered him a relieved smile and led his wife out of their wedding reception to take her to the hospital.

On the way to the hospital, Rachel's contractions started getting worse. She was now sure that she really _was _in labour. Of course she was sure that it would still take a while but the pain was beginning to get to her. Puck had made her ride in the backseat, not wanting to risk anything happening to her in the front seat and so she'd have more room to stretch out. It was very reminiscent of the first time they'd met with her riding in the back of his cab while in the middle of a contraction. Maybe it was the similarity or maybe it was just how Rachel reacted to strong contractions but she soon started getting a little testy with him.

"Is it something about having a woman in labour in your backseat that makes you such a terrible driver?" She snapped at him and he bit back his comment asking if it was something about her being _in labour _that made her act like such a _bitch_. He was in no way going to let himself say anything like that, he valued his life way too much.

"Sorry Babe." He said instead and she let out a deep breath as her contraction ended. "So, do you need me to call your husband for you? Let him know what's happening and where he can meet you?" He asked with a smirk, reminiscing about the first time they'd found themselves in this exact position. He glanced in rear view mirror and saw her giving him a withering look.

"You're not funny." She told him and he chuckled.

"I'm a little funny." He told her, making her roll her eyes.

By the time they pulled up at the hospital Puck was having a complete sense of déjà vu. Sure, this time Rachel was his _wife _and this time it was _his baby _she was about to deliver, but she was channelling herself from the day they'd met or something with the way she was snapping at him. When they got out of the car he was at least relieved when she didn't attempt to smack the hell out of him like she had last time. They were admitted quickly, Rachel again taking no bullshit from the nurses on duty and getting them a bed really quickly because of it. It didn't take long for her to start cussing him out.

"You! You are _never _allowed near me again. You and your... your... _super sperm_!" She yelled at him, hitting him repeatedly with her pillow. Puck tried to keep from laughing and shrugged.

"Baby, I think you've got that backwards. _You're _obviously the one who's _super fertile_." He cracked, unable to help himself, and she screamed at him in annoyance even though it was most likely true.

"If you think you're going to be putting your penis anywhere near me ever again you're _sorely mistaken_." She yelled at him. He knew not to take her too seriously, knowing she was in pain. Sure enough, when her contraction ended she whimpered and pulled him closer to her. "I'm so sorry, Noah. You know I didn't mean it. I love you so much and I love our _daughter _so much." She told him and he nodded, smoothing her hair back.

"I know, Baby. It's okay." He whispered soothingly, kissing her quickly and giving her a smile. She nodded and cuddled up against him.

"I just want this part to be over and to be holding our daughter." She told him and he nodded. He wanted to skip to that part as well.

A few hours later, after what was a much more hellish delivery than Finn's, their daughter was brought into the world. Both parents cooed over their little girl, happy to finally have her in their arms. Puck felt himself tearing up and didn't even bother to deny that it was because of his daughter's birth. This was _his kid _this time, not his sister's, not some random douchebag's who didn't know a good thing when he had it. This was _his _daughter that he'd created with the love of his life and no one was _ever _going to take that away from him.

"Hey, Finn, this is your sister Brittany." Puck explained a few hours after the baby was born, holding Finn up so he could look at his brand new baby sister.

_"Hey, what's up."_

_**"Um, all the big people because they're bigger than us."**_

"Hi Brittany." Finn said with a beaming smile on his face. He couldn't talk too much yet but they'd been teaching him Brittany's name for months.

_"Kid, you have __**no idea **__what you're in store for."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know that kind of just ended abruptly but like I said, it's more a set up for the sequel. Keep an eye out for the first part of the sequel, I'll be posting it either tomorrow or the day after that. I've written that chapter already and I'm a lot happier with that than I am with this.

Thanks for sticking with me through this whole thing, you guys are so awesome!


End file.
